Awakening of Chaos
by Linial
Summary: The Justice League face its darkest hours, Evil had risen and has for goal the destruction of all of them. Against that new threat, the Justice League must find new allies. Meanwhile, a young man found his new powers and met a mysterious entity. Along with his new friends and old acquaintances, he start a new life to become a super-hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. That's my first fanfic and English is not my first language. Yeah, there will be errors, but I tried to correct the ones I saw. Also, I don't know everything about DC universe, in fact very little but I try to do my best because I love that universe. That's ... all for now, so enjoy - or try :D**

 **DCU is not mine, all that's mine is the plot and the OC.**

 **Edit 01/28/2017: The first chapters are not that good, I will eventually rewrite them or something, but they are improving with the story. Hope you will enjoy though ;)**

* * *

 _-Weeks ago-_

The man was studying all the options that were here, waiting someone brave enough to take them. However, none of them seemed more appealing than the offer a mysterious man had proposed him. He remembered what happened the day before.

 _The man was walking in his underground base. He was heading to his private room. There were a lot of his agents since no important missions were going on. He reached his room, opened the door and entered before closing it behind him. As he was putting down his sword on the desk which was in the left corner, near a wall lamp, a voice startled him._

" _I have an offer for you."_

 _The speaker was tall and strong and wore a dark armor. The man couldn't but be impressed by his stature._

" _What do you have ?" The man replied in a steady voice, wanting to look as confident as he should be for who he was._

" _I want you and your men to take some DNA or capture her."_

" _This should not be difficult, but why do we gain from this ?"_

" _This only the first part of a larger plan to give back the earth the his rightful owner, the mother Earth herself." The man could only agree with his words. "But, if you accept, I need to warn you about your target : she is a Kryptonian."_

 _The man thought about that before speaking. "If I accept, what is your plan ?"_

oOo

 _-Present days-_

Waking-up, getting dressed, breakfast and let's go to university. What a boring morning. Hopefully that will change this afternoon. Well, when you are Supergirl and fight super-villains, common things can be slightly boring, though, I won't deny a peaceful and quiet time. So this morning, I must go that place where we "learn" things … Yeah, I _really_ love that. The worst of it, today it's mathematics' class. It's not that I hate maths but what we are doing in this sequence is boring. I'm bored now, really, really bored. Waking-up, getting dressed, breakfast and let's go to university. I must get off that damn bed.

Taking the bus without friends is not very pleasant. Not at all in fact. But I don't have many friends outside the League. Well, none that I can call _friend._ I have classmates and colleagues but not friends. It's difficult to have friends when you are hiding behind a secret identity. At least I don't have to hide who I am from my fellow Leaguers.

Arrived. How can I will survive until lunch ? Oh ! The teacher has decided to change the lesson. It's just a bit more interesting. A lot in fact, but I'm not supposed to like maths, so … just a bit more.

I hate that teacher ! How could he be so mean ! He's just given us a really big homework to do for next week. I will never have the time to do it. _Shit ! I will have to ask someone to help me. I hate ask_ _ing_ _help !_ I could ask to Batman, he is the cleverest person I have ever met. _No, he still do_ _es_ _n't like me. And I don't want to see him either._ I will certainly ask one of my classmates.

Lunch, change clothes, patrol, maybe save the world. I have never saved the world. Well perhaps yes, but not alone like my cousin or the Batman again. Yes I'm slightly jealous. One day I will hopefully become like them.

I saved the day, again. Hold-up in the central bank. Nothing out of the ordinary. Don't the villains realise that we will always be there to stop them ? Well, whatever, _that_ was not boring, and I think it'll never become boring.

Return to the Watchtower, monitor duty, ice-mocha, home sweet home. That's my program for the next hours.

"Supergirl to Watchtower."

"Watchtower, go on Supergirl."

"One transport, please."

"On the way, thirty seconds."

"Thanks J'onn."

I arrived in the transporter room. Then I walked through the hallways to the mess. I really need some coffee. I saw Diana coming. She seemed to be really exhausted. I smiled kindly at her as she made her way to the table where I was sat, ice-mocha in hand.

"Hi Di" I said friendly. "Wow, you really look like you need a very good night."

"Ah, don't remind me." She answered me with a dramatic look. "It's been more than four days since that I last slept. And to add difficulty I have been called a ridiculous number of times for these past three days. Yes, I really need to sleep."

I chuckled lightly. It's not every day you see a tired-to-this-point Wonder Woman. "Well, what are you doing here ? Go rest."

"If I only could." She laughed bitterly. "I have monitor duty for the next two hours."

"I would propose you to change with me but it seems that we have the same thing to do for the next hours." I told her. "Anyway, do you know where they all are ? It's pretty … empty here."

"Yeah … they are stopping Luthor, again." She sighed. "Why doesn't he see how it's meaningless to try to be our downfall, again, again and again."

"Exactly what I think !" I responded cheerfully. But a quick shade of disappointment flashed through her features. "What is it ? What was that look ?"

"Nothing." She denied but seeing my disbelieving glare upon her - I can be quite impressive with a glare, not like Batman but … - she answered. "I want to go help but Batman orders me to rest and go monitor duty."

 _What a stubborn_ _A_ _mazonian princess. Batman and_ _she_ _really_ _make a good couple … if they were one, as stubborn as the other …_ "He is probably right, you know, you look like hell, Di."

"Damn man, he has to be always right."

"Hey, not always." I smirked, "Look at me, I'm not a threat." I say to humor her. It worked.

"Yes, that's right." Diana said to me with an apologetic smile.

I glanced at my watch. Almost seven pm. "Time to go, J'onn will probably be thankful to us for taking monitor duty from him."

"Yes, let's go."

We stood up and walked to the monitor womb as we spoke casual subjects.

Home. I love my home. It's not a house but that little flat is what I need. Simple, functional … And there is C, my cat. I don't really search for a name, so it's C. What will I do without him ? A lot of things. Stupid question, never mind. Read again my lesson for tomorrow, eat, watch TV if I have time, finally sleep.

One more day before week-end. I need to do my maths' homework. It's difficult but that doesn't bother me. It's long, that does bother me. Well, I need to find someone to do it for me. _I know exactly who I need !_ I picked up my cell and opened my contacts. _J … Josh … Josh Smith, here._ He is the best in our class, who could be a better choice ? Yes, he is a little weird but, well, I don't know him at all. _Is there someone who know_ _s_ _him, really know_ _s_ _him ?_ He is a secretive man, that's it. Anyway, I called him.

" _Smith ?"_ went the cold answer

" _Hi Josh, it's Linda."_

" _Hello Linda._ " He responded a bit less coldly, a very little bit.

An awkward silence fall for several seconds.

When I understood that he will not speak, I resumed. " _I'm calling 'cause I will be very busy this weekend and I don't think I will have the time to do that homework, so … if yo…"_

" _I'm not doing_ your _homework, Linda."_

" _Please, I really don't know how I will be able to do it."_ I said with a pleading voice, that voice that works every time.

" _I said no."_ He paused, like pondering some things. " _I'll be at the municipal library tomorrow, in the afternoon. Come if you want, I will be doing that homework."_

" _Thank you very much, I owe you one."_

" _Yeah, whatever, good night."_

" _Good nig…"_ He hung up on me. _Silly man._ _What's the problem with that guy_? I think Diana can be right some time about men. Whatever, I got _my_ solution for _my_ problem.

Time to eat. I called for pizzas. I can allow me to eat what I want. That's good to be a meta. As I waited my pizza, I fed C. He is so adorable. Eating my pizza as watching TV news, I thought about my next day to be. Waking-up, getting dressed, breakfast and let's go to university.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this far :) I would like that you review and tell me what to do for improve that fanfic, because, really, it was not very good. Anyway, don't review if you don't want, and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Very quick update, hope you will enjoy. Action today :D**

* * *

Nothing out of the ordinary happened this morning. In fact, it was quite boring, a very common Friday morning. I don't think I can be more thankful that it's finally time to go to my first two days diplomatic mission to another planet with my cousin Kal. It will be my first step as a real Justice League member. After that, no need for me to have a mentor inside the league. Though I love my cousin, he can be very over-protective.

Eat, I need to eat. I'm hungry. Who could think that being sitting as listening people talk can make you that hungry ? I really don't know. I'm going to walk instead of taking the bus so I can buy some food on my way. There is a lot of fast food on my way, so, it's not a problem to find food.

oOo

I take my keys from my bag and open the building's door. Then I get up the stairs until I find myself before my door, on the fourth floor. _Why isn't there an elevator ?_ Anyway, I'm home. I ate quickly and began to prepare to go to the library. I read my notes from that mathematics' class and worked on my homework. I did the work well, but it was certainly not a one hour work, so it leaves me with quite everything to do. _Let's do this, I can wait to go to the watchtower and prepare for the mission._

The library was not so far from home. It take me only fifteen minutes to arrive. I entered and greeted the receptionist. I searched for Josh during few minutes to find him nowhere. _Where is he ? I thought he would already be there._ I took my phone and send him a message asking where he was. He never answered me, preferring to come and take me in an _office_? After salutations, I couldn't help but ask.

"How can you have an … _office_ in the municipal library ?"

"Great question." he said with a smirk. "Privilege to be the owner of this place."

"It's the _municipal_ library, it belongs to the city." I remind him.

"I paid for the construction." He simply stated before sitting in his chair. "I have already done the first exercise, so you can copy it or help me for the next."

I was not even sitting in the chair in front of his massive desk. If I didn't know him, I would have thought that he was the CEO of a great company. In fact, I don't know him very well but I can't think of him not being a simple classmate. "I will copy that out and after I will help you."

"Suit yourself." He replied without even looking at me, though is voice was more relaxed.

The next two hours went swiftly : I help him like I said I would, though I don't think he really needed my help. And we did in two what I would have done in more than the double time. We were at half of the homework when something happened. Something bad, really bad.

I heard first with my enhanced senses tires screeching in front of the library. I thought nothing about that until we heard the front windows being broken. Shouts followed. I stormed of the quiet office to see what was happening. Green gas spread from little canisters rolling on the floor. I was about to run to help the first people that fell on the floor, unconscious, when a hand grip my left arm. I look up to see Josh looking at me, disbelief in his eyes.

"You !" He hissed, not to be heard by the men with gas mask that was entering the library.

"I have to help them." I replied coldly throwing his hand away.

"Green, Linda, green, it can't be good, not for me, either for you." went the answer as cold as mine.

Against all my will, I knew he was right. Green like kryptonite. Wait, kryptonite ? _He know_ _s_ _! They know ! Shit !_ "Great ! What do you suggest ?!" a sharp edge in my voice was surfacing because of my anger at not being able to help these people.

"We get out of here by the back of the library." He didn't wait for me to answer and get his way through all the panicking people like he was nothing more than a shadow.

I followed without wasting time. He went to a service door at the back of a large room filled with files. Then we arrived before an iron door he was about to open when I pulled him back. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, ask for the why.

"If they attacked from the front a _library,_ they surely have made sure that none can escape." I said. It was half the truth : I saw two men waiting outside thanks to my X-ray vision.

"Then be ready." He quickly opened the door and dash to one of the men, taking him by surprise. I was surprise too, but it was not the time to think about it. I take down the other man and turn to help Josh. It was not necessary since he was standing glaring at the unconscious man lying on the floor.

"Hmm, good job, I suppose …" I told him not really knowing what to said.

"There is no way these guys would attack a library without purpose." He stated, not bothering to respond me.

Again, I was not sure what answer to that. So I told the truth. "Me, they want me."

He studied me for some moments before telling an "Of course" not revealing any of his thoughts. "If they really come for you ..."

"They do." I interrupted him.

"Then you're not in security anywhere you could think to go." He finished like I said nothing. He paused again. "We need to get my car."

He showed the way to a next street behind the library and went to his car. _Nice,_ I thought. He installed himself in the driver sit as I just watched.

"What are you waiting for ? Get in the car, we need to leave here soon before they find we have escaped."

That makes sense. They will search me first in the neighborhood. But if they used kryptonite in their gas, then they should know that I can fly. Anyway, I was already in the car.

After the rush of adrenaline from the little fight we made and our escape, the drive was quiet. None of us seemed to be intent to speak, though, after ten minutes, he spoke : "Where do you live ?"

I was taken aback by his question. "What ? Why will we be going to my home ? They surely know where I live."

He sighed. "Yes, they surely know where you live but that's the last place where they think you will go. Plus, we just need to take some of your stuff."

 _Of course, what was I thinking, I won't return home for a while anyway._ So I told him.

And so we made our way to my apartment, in silence, a deafening silence until we reached my street. There was a black four-by-four parked in front of my building.

"We are not alone."

We get off the car and went to the building door as checking our surroundings. I opened the door as quietly as I can, that means with very little noise for even I couldn't hear it. We climbed up the stairs silently again until my floor. We found my door open and heard three men talked. No, four, they were four. Then again, the surprise was our ally. I gestured to Josh to stay here as I entered my home. He reluctantly agreed with a curt nod.

The fight was quick. I take down the four intruders in less than one minute, though I missed a fifth man only to be remembered by the cold feel of gun aimed at my neck. _Great …_

"Don't move, you don't want that kryptonite bullet to get into your little brain."

Then I heard a thud and the feel of the gun pressed against my skin disappeared.

I turned around and find Josh the gun in his hand and the man lying at his feet. "We need to talk." He told me with a tone I can describe. "But definitely not here."

We left my house with some of my belongings and came back in his car hurriedly.

"And now ?" I ask him.

"We are going to my home." He simply said.

"Why ? I can handle myself ! I don't need you to keep me safe !" I replied not wanting to be over-protected by him. _Damn, I'm Supergirl !_

"Alright, where do I drop you that you can't be reach by them whoever they are ?"

"I …" Why don't I have anywhere to go ? That is very frustrating.

I looked through the window and watched the buildings pass. I can say goodbye to my mission with Kal. It'll be a _very_ good weekend.

* * *

 **I think that ..., yeah, I don't have say what the pairings would be. So, you should have guess with this chapter that Supergirl will end up with Josh, but not now, perhaps in the middle of the story or a little after. For other pairing, I don't know, maybe a little of WonderBat but nothing "big". Also, Supergirl will not be the main character and the POV will soon change, in a chapter or two. She will be very present, yes, like Batman, Superman and Wonder-Woman but not the main character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again quick update. And the next chapter for tomorrow :) I cannot resist to post the 3th right now ^^' Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

We were leaving the center of the town, and going to a residential district. I saw big and amazing houses and I began to think where we were going. Who was he really to live in such a place ? I didn't have to wait long to see his house. Of course, it was modern, not as big as the others down the street but nonetheless breathtaking. _How can he have got such a house ?_ I think I have some questions of my own I should ask him. Yeah, if he question me about being Supergirl, I can't even deny it with all that happened earlier. _I need to call Kal._ He will surely know what to do. And perhaps I can go to the watchtower and get a room where I will be able to stay until I'm no more in trouble down there. I can't return to university either. So many problems. Can't they just have waited until I don't need to go to the university anymore ? Just one year should have done that. But, no.

He parked his car under a shelter and closed the front gate with a press on his phone. _A high-tech man, I see._ He turned off the engine and prepared to leave his seat, but stopped, like if he just remembered I was here too.

"Here we are." Josh informed me. "Welcome to my home." He got off his car as I did the same.

As I said, his house was magnificent : white exterior walls with yellow columns that supported the second floor. It seemed there was a big garden behind the house, though I couldn't be sure without my super-eyes. Yes, there was a big garden behind. I followed him to the door, where he simply turns the door handle and opened it. If I hadn't heard the click of the lock, I would have said the door was opened. We walked inside. The interior was in the same style : modern, simple but, again, beautiful. He led me to the living-room and turn to look at me.

"You can put your bags on the corner." He watched me putting down my bags before offered me, "Water ?"

I accepted, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I was rather looking at my surroundings. Yes, simple, the room was simple, no extra decorations though it was perfectly arranged. There was a gray sofa in one corner of the room in front of a massive television. Between that two furniture, was a glass coffee table. There also was a cabinet near the entrance, where he had placed his car's key. The room was spacious, clean and luminous. It seemed perfectly functional and was well designed. However, something was saying that there was a lack of something. That's it, there was no picture of friends or family. It was when I succeeded to make the point of that that Josh came back with two water glasses.

"Thanks." I said quickly, knowing well, what conversation we will have next. To delay that, I ask him : "You have a beautiful house." I smiled to him. He merely nodded, smiling slightly, so I resumed. "Though, there is no picture here."

After some seconds of silence, he answered, "I don't have any picture to put here. I'm a lonely person."

"Don't you have a family ? Parents you care about ?" That was an error.

"Nope, I've never known my parents. I've been put in foster families since my birth but it has never really worked between us. So when I could take my independence, I bought this house and move in. So no family pictures." There wasn't sadness in his voice, but I saw in his eyes resignation.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I apologized, feeling an unease settled down. It just stayed a few moments, time for him to respond me.

"No apologies were required, you couldn't have known, and it doesn't bother me to speak about that, I moved on."

I had the luxury to know my parents, but also the curse to see them dying in front of my eyes, so I knew what the feeling to live without them, though I have Kal. I really need to call him now.

"Alright … I'm sorry, but I must call my cousin, he will know what to do with … that situation." I said as I took my cell-phone from my pocket.

"Go ahead, you can go out or stay in, suit yourself." He offered.

I chose to go out-side. It was about 5pm, the sun already begun to settle down though it certainly will light the sky for two more hours. I rolled my contact list to fond my cousin name. Clark Kent. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

" _Hi Kara."_ He greeted me warmly.

" _Hi Kal. I need you to pick me up to somewhere safe."_ There was a pause.

" _Kara, what happened ? Are you fine ?"_ his voice steady but nonetheless panicked.

" _I'm fine, Clark, I'm at a friend's home. But we were attacked when we were working at the library. They came for me, they knew who I am !"_ I don't think I can longer handle it. Returning to anonymity was likely jeopardized.

" _Where are you now ?"_ He asked me hurriedly.

" _I'm at the number 2 on Daisy Street. I'm fine, Kal."_ I tried to reassure him.

" _Can't you ask for transportation to the watchtower ?"_ He tried.

" _I'm in someone's house, Clark !"_ I replied him. _Though he surely knows by now._

" _Fine, stay where you are, I am coming. I'll be there in one hour."_ With that, the communication ended.

I came in Josh's house once more and find him searching something on his laptop. "I have done my call, my cousin will be there in one hour or so." I informed him as I sat on the sofa.

"Alright." He spoke kindly before closing the laptop screen and putting it down on the table. Looking at me, he stated, "Time to speak."

"I too have some questions for you." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't express his thoughts.

"I start first." A small grin appearing on his serious face. "You are Supergirl." It was a simple statement but it crushed all my hope that he didn't know. _Of course, he knows, how cannot he know ?!_

"Yes." I replied, choosing to merely go for the truth. "But that's not a question."

His smile widened. "I knew it." he muttered silently though I can still heard it. "Hey, I never said I have questions, if I remember well, I said 'we need to talk'" he grinned.

He was right, again. "Yeah, whatever, my turn." I paused, thinking at all the questions I wanted to ask. _I'm the super-hero here and it's me who want to ask more questions ?_ "Well, how can you buy such a house without any help ? Really, it seems to be worth an half million at least. And how can you have paid for the library ? It was built five, six years ago ?"

"That's a secret, but since I know yours, I will tell you mine." His smile becoming rather a smirk. "Six years ago, I worked for the Wayne Enterprise. I created a computer system, well, that's to keep it easy. It was kind of revolutionary at this time. Now, it's obsolete. I have created a new here, much more efficient."

I was stunned, this man, 22 years old, had worked for the biggest company in Gotham when he was just 16 years old ! This man must be a genius. "That explain a lot of things … I think. But why did you need to study with us if you can just do what you already know ?" I asked, already lost in thoughts with all that I just learned about him.

"One question at a time. You must answer mine before." He chuckled at my interrogation. "Your cousin's name is ?" he questioned me.

"His name is Clark, Clark Kent." I frowned, "Why ?"

He laughed, "If that's your question …"

"No !" I exclaimed.

"Too late." he smirked. He took his laptop and typed something on the keyboard. Then he smiled and look up at me. "The glasses' trick." He told me.

"What does that mean ?" I tried to confuse him.

"Because, if you're Supergirl, then you don't need these glasses on your nose." He stated. "And neither does your cousin. So, Clark Kent is Superman."

I stayed stunned by what he just said. _Shit. Not my day._ Of course, I know Clark Kent is Superman, but no one should know it except the exceptions. I didn't know what to respond. Thankfully, I didn't have to. He laughed again. I took this time to study him. Well, I didn't really look at him until now. He had brown hair, almost black, he had a very common face in fact, but not ugly. However he had one thing that I never see in another and never noticed in him. I only saw his eyes when he stopped to laugh. His eyes were gray, light gray, shiny and bright.

"What ?" He asked, a smile still on his lips.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, shaking my head to focus. "Though you must promise me to never tell this, they must remained secret to anyone. Agreed ?"

"Agreed." His face coming back to his seriousness I always knew was his.

"Great." I said, glad that I have his word, though I knew he would never spread secrets like that. Silence followed.

"Hungry ?" He tried to ease tension.

"Yeah, I am starving …" I responded with a smile.

oOo

The doorbell rang. Josh stood up from the table where we were eating and went to the entrance to respond. From the dining-room I heard the quick conversation.

"Mr Kent, I presume." Josh asked gently.

"Yes, I am. And you are ..." my cousin's vice followed.

"Josh, Joshua Smith. Come in, Linda is inside."

"Thank you."

I went to meet them in the corridor. I greeted Kal with a small "Hi." and went into his arms. _To_ _o_ _much emotion today._ It's not that I've never fought but that feeling of being hunted is very … unpleasant, to say the least.

"Hi Linda. Are you hurt somewhere ?" He asked me, the worry for me clearly tainted his voice.

"I'm fine Clark." I smiled at him as I retreated from his embrace. "You know I'm not helpless."

"Yes, I know that but I can't help but worry about your safety." They looked at each other during several seconds before turning their head to thank Josh and get out of here. However, He couldn't refuse Josh's offer to stay and eat together. The subject of having two of the most powerful heroes in his house was not discussed, so, yes, Superman didn't know yet that his secret was out in this house. He really didn't know in what trouble he was.

Just before leaving the house, Clark thanked again Josh : "Thank you for allowing Linda to stay here until I came here. Ask me anything and if I can, I will do it."

A devilish smile appeared on Josh's mouth. "Anything ?" Clark nodded and regretted it almost instantly. _I don't like that smile, not at all._

* * *

 **I think I will continue to post chapter longer than his precedent so I have something to reach. I hope write one day much longer chapter, tough not today, perhaps tomorrow :D** **Anyway, I wish I had wrote the dialogue when Josh reveal he know Clark is Superman but I thought that wouldn't as good as this end, so will have to imagine it yourself, sorry ^^' Sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors, I do my best I swear, but I so eager to go on the story that maybe I miss some ( certainly in fact ) One more thing, in two chapter, you will discover more elements of the plot. So keep reading. ( And thank all of you who had read until here. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. This chapter mark the beginning of the "real" story, well in fact just the last sentences. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy :)**

* * *

I can't believe he's accepted. Not that it bothers me, in fact that will be fun but … wow, I can't believe he's accepted. The favor was pretty bold. I can't help but smile just remembering the face that Kal had when Josh asked to visit the watchtower.

 _-He knows ? Asked Clark, an unbelieving look in his face._

 _-He knows, I answered, smiling furiously at the face he had._

 _-I know. Josh said finally, setting the point._

Yeah, that was fun, though I never thought he would accept his demand. 'I'm a man of word' he said when I asked him later why he had accepted. Of course our mission was canceled. Others leaguers had taken our place so we can find out what is happening. But, today, it just will be fun to show the watchtower to Josh. _I should send him a message to warn him we are about to arrive._ So I do.

Clark was not very happy with me when we get back to the watchtower yesterday. However after explaining him again and again what happened, he finally concluded that I couldn't have done something without Josh discovering the truth. So, though he was still a bit bitter, he can't put the fault on me.

Five minutes later we arrived in the court, in front of Josh's house. Kal had difficulty to admit that my classmate can be that genius. Well, not all sixteen years old teenagers worked for Bruce Wayne. But it seems to be more than that. He had warned the founders that someone exterior to the league will come today, promising that _I_ will be the one to take care of him. One way or another to spend the day, without my mission, so I didn't object. However, they did not seem annoyed, merely amused with how the man of steel can get himself in dangerous situations, though that one wasn't.

Anyway, Josh was already waiting us, in front of his door. We got out the car and I saw him be slightly taken aback. _It should be the costumes,_ I thought. I greeted him and my cousin do the same. He responded politely, perhaps a little too. _Can he be nervous ?_ Even yesterday I didn't see him like that. Well, sure it's not all the days that you are allowed to visit the legendary operational base of the Justice League, is it ?

Clark spoke first, "Well, when we are in the watchtower, you will stay with Linda, agreed ?"

"Yeah, of course." he replied honestly before asking, "But how do we get there ?"

I smiled and Kal just put his hand to his right ear. "Three transports to the watchtower, Mister Terrific." … "Thank you."

I don't think Josh had ever been beamed up. It's always weird when you go through this for the first time. It's like you feel all your body being tiring apart and then a quick feeling of heat and it was finished. You get used with time.

The first sight that he got was a vast room whit several computer terminals and Mister Terrific behind his control panel who nodded at us. And so there we were. I watched Josh as he was observing his surroundings with the look of a little boy in a toy shop. _It should have been one of his dreams._ As he read my mind, he spoke.

"I always wanted to be there. And now … wow, I think I'm dreaming."

"You are not, Josh." Kal gently replied. "I must go, so enjoy yourself the time you stay." With that, Superman walked through the front door and disappeared from our sight.

"Well, I don't know about you, but, I don't want to stay here all the day." I pressed him. "The watchtower is pretty big, so if you want to look at the most of it, we should not linger here for too long."

He nodded. "Go ahead then, you are the guide." He grinned.

First of all, I led him to a panoramic view of the Earth. I always thought it to be breathtaking. And don't think I'm the only one to think that.

"It's amazing." I heard he whispered.

"Yes, it is." Pointing with my finger a small point in North America, I said, "That's our city, if you can see it. It's so little from here."

"You are right. Little, so are we." Josh thought aloud.

We stayed here for some minutes, perhaps fifteen or forty, I don't know, I was lost in my thoughts, while Josh just enjoyed the sight. It was the first time he saw the Earth from space with his own eyes. This effect never really leaves.

I was 'awaken' by Josh as he gently shook my shoulder. "Hey, are you with me ?" he asked, slightly smiling. I really was lost in thoughts to not hear his calls.

"Yes, sorry, lost in thoughts." I said as I got up. "Anyway, would you like to see the mess and eat something, it's nearly noon ?" I offered.

"Yes, of course." He replied excitiedly.

And so we walked down to the mess, meeting very few heroes on our way. That was uncommon. _Where are all the leaguers ?_ I found quickly the answer as we entered the mess. There they were. I said to Josh to follow me as we took plates of food.

We found the only free remaining table back in a corner of the giant room. Josh seemed to be more fascinating by all the face he recognized from TV that what he was eating.

"I never see someone eating that food without complaining." I told him, repressing a chuckle.

"Well, I think I'm impressed." I glare at him with a look that said 'you better be' "No, really, I mean, I only saw all of them on TV and newspapers, but right now ..." He trailed off and put his thoughts together. "I think I will never know how to thank Cl… Superman for his offer." he smiled sheepishly.

"You earned it if I remember well." I laughed lightly.

"Well, in fact I just took you to my home waiting your cousin to pick you up." He said honestly.

"Hey Kara !" I heard to my left. It was Black Canary who was coming with Green Arrow just behind. When they arrived at our table she asked, "Can we join you ?"

"Of course." "Yes, sure." I answered at the same time that Josh replied, that resulted an awkward silence.

"Well, nice to meet you." Josh finally said as he extended his toward Green Arrow and then Dinah. "I'm Josh."

"Nice yo meet you too." the two super-heroes replied as they shook his hand.

Then Green Arrow spoke, "Hmm, I'm curious, how can you be here ? I mean you are not a member of the league, are you ?" as he began to eat.

Josh laughed lightly before answered, "No, I'm not a league member but I'm here because superman offer me." a smirk appearing on his face.

"Really ?!" exclaimed Black Canary. "Why would he have done such a thing ? No offense but civilians are not just welcomed there for nothing." She said in a low voice.

"Well, in fact he offered me to do anything he could do. But he didn't offer me this as Superman." His smirk only widened.

"You should have seen his face when he understood that Josh knew his secret identity." I laughed, quickly followed by the two other heroes and Josh.

"I can see that face." said Dinah between two laughs.

"What's so fun here ?" asked a slightly annoyed Superman. He certainly had heard all the conversation.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, trying to hide my smile behind my hand. I don't think that succeeded but he just acted like he saw nothing.

"If you say so …" He replied, a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Anyway, care if I join the party ?"

"Not at all.", "Go ahead." went the collective answer.

And so the lunch went swiftly, the five of them speaking with each other about various subjects until Superman, Black Canary and Green Arrow had to leave for their duty. Josh and me spend another half hour friendly speaking before we decided to resume our visit.

We first went to take a look at the monitor womb where Batman and Superman were working on a file. Then we quickly glanced to the medical bay, not wanting bothering the staff.

There were so many things to see that we took three good hours to visit everywhere we possibly could. Well, there was one more room where we hadn't been yet. So, after leaving my private quarters, I led him to the training rooms. When we arrived before the front doors, an idea popped him my head.

"And that are the training rooms." I informed him. "You can select a program to fight against robots" I showed him a control panel near the entrance, "or do 'normal' training with this." I pointed the training machines that was on the left of the room.

"Honestly ? You can fight robots here ?" He asked, unbelieving my words.

"Yeah, of course, I said so." Then I smiled devilishly. "You should try." I challenge him.

"I don't think I have the level to do this." He replied, unsure of himself. I saw that he was tempted to accept so I reassure him.

"The first level is easy. Plus, I saw you fight yesterday." I remembered him, "You should not worry." I grinned. _That will be fun_ , I thought.

"If you say so, why not." He agreed, though still a little stiffly.

"Just wait for the robots to appear and then take them down." I instructed him as I punch a button on the control panel.

Three robots appeared from one side of the room and stopped in front of Josh. Then the central one launched himself in the fight. Josh dodged the android fist aimed for his head easily and grabbed his arm. He rotated to his left to get leverage with his body and swung the robot to the floor. He was much better that I thought.

The two remaining androids moved forward. Avoiding the punch of the first android, he quickly aimed a blow to the knee of the second, forcing it to fall on the floor. He doesn't let it the time to stand. He swiftly placed a kick at his head, knocking it out.

The last android tried to punch him to his side, but it was too slow. In one quick movement, Josh had taken it down.

I stayed stunned. "Wow … can you do that again ?"

He smiled at me. "You were right, not too difficult."

Before I could respond him, the doors flung open. The Batman and Wonder Woman entered the room. I greeted them quickly, so did Josh.

Then Diana spoke first. "That was quite a fight." She said, smiling. "You were very impressive."

"Thanks, though it was just the first level." He replied, almost smiling shyly.

"The third in fact." I proudly announced. "The one and two are really too easy." He turned to look at me shocked as the two super-heroes showed amused look on their face, though Batman had a mask.

"Whatever." said Batman, returning to his habitual cold figure, "It's time for you to leave." And with that he quit the training room.

"Sorry about that." Wonder Woman apologized, "He never was kind with anyone, and he still isn't." She said before patting Josh's right arm.

Before anyone understood what happened, Josh shouted in pain and fell to the ground. I cried his name but he didn't hear me, he was already unconscious. Wonder Woman quickly called a medical unit as I took his pulse. _He is alive._

* * *

 **So, that's it. Well, what do you think ? Again I think it's to quick but ... it's done. Anyway, next chapter won't be Supergirl POV and will show what happen during the time Josh and Supergirl are visiting the watchtower. Just to let you know, I will try to daily update but I'm sure I won't always succeed, so ... see you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. This will develop the plot. So I hope you will like it.**

* * *

"My Lord, the gates have been cleared."

"Good." Answered an imposing man, if you could call him a man. He darkly smiled to himself, already thinking to what was about to come.

"My Lord, I don't thi …"

"You don't need to think." Snapped the man sitting on his black throne.

"But, it didn't work last time and ..."

"Do not question my foresight !" he angrily interrupted his subordinate. "I can't fail ! They are more powerful than ever and so am I. Nothing can stand on my way !"

"Yes my Lord, I'm sorry my Lord." Replied a now terrified servant.

oOo

"I always wanted to be there. And now … wow, I think I'm dreaming."

"You are not, Josh." Kal gently replied. "I must go, so enjoy yourself the time you stay." With that, Superman left the room and went to the monitor room to join Batman in their research.

Kara being attacked had scared him. She was his last blood family and didn't want to lose her anytime soon, but the attack proved that she wasn't safe anymore on earth, for now anyway. That's why he asked the world greatest detective's help.

"Anything new ?" The man of steel asked Batman as he entered monitor womb. They had been searching since he came back to the watchtower with his cousin, taking very little time to sleep and relax. Though the cape crusader can be cold and unfriendly, Clark couldn't help but be thankful to him for giving his time in his researches.

"Nothing more than we already know." The dark knight answered. "Though I found residue in one of the attack's canisters. The chemical composition is quite remarkable."

Kal frowned, this only meant a powerful character was behind. "This can't be good, Bruce."

"No, it can't." The two men stayed in silence some seconds before Batman resumed stood up. "I'm going to further analyze the substance in the Batcave."

As the caped crusader stalked through the door, Superman sat on the now free chair and began typing on the keyboard. Soon a video screen popped-up and began to be played.

It was the security cameras' records. Three black cars stormed on the corner of the street and suddenly stopped in front of the building he known to be the library. Within seconds, four men threw what seemed to be little metal boxes through the glass windows, breaking them as the other quickly entered the building with gas-masks on their face.

The point of view changed. Now, it was a camera inside the library. Clark saw Kara and her classmate got out an office room and watched the first men entered. The moment Supergirl made moves to go help, Josh gripped her arm and spoke to her. Superman didn't know what he said for there was no sound recorded but Kara changed her mind and followed him instead of helping people. Though it could seem dishonorable, Kent knew better since Batman found easily residues of kryptonite on the 'crime scene'.

What shocked him the most was that whoever was this people, they knew they were going to fight against a Kryptonian. By consequences, they were obviously there for Kara and no one else. That single thought made the man of steel shiver.

The tape went on and showed the two young people making their way through the library and to a service door. After they walked through a hidden corridor, they stopped before a door, said some words and stormed out. The view shift and showed the door burst open and Kara and Josh quickly taking down the two foes posted to guard that exit.

The young man was good, thought Superman. Even if he was watching that video for the tenth time, he couldn't help but admire the boy quick fight. _He_ _looks like_ _Batman,_ the man of steel thought, a small amused smile making its way to his lips. _Though maybe less scaring._

Anyways, since Batman was not here now, Clark got up and went to find Question, maybe he could help him. Walking past the mess and finding his way to the transporter room, the man of steel finally asked Mister Terrific the position of Question since he couldn't join him. Mister Terrific informed him that he was on vacation, and proposed him to send him a mail instead.

Making his way back to the monitor womb, Superman noticed his cousin and her classmate staring at the earth sitting on a bench in front of a large window. They weren't speaking, just staring, probably lost in their thoughts.

Superman resumed his walk and finally came back in the monitor womb. Sitting again in his chair, he began to type his mail to the Question and joined all his and Batman's research to it.

Reluctantly, he opened another file and started to type his last mission rapport.

oOo

Batman appeared in the Batcave in a flash of light. Making his way to the bat-computer, he couldn't help but worry about Superman's cousin. The analyze of the chemical components found in one of the canisters will surely confirm his doubts. The men were too well prepared to be simple mercenaries. They seemed too well trained too, as he had watched one of them taking down a man who resisted far too easily.

Putting the sample tube which contained the residues in a big analyzer, he didn't notice his butler walking calmly down the stairs.

"May I inquire you how went your morning, Master Bruce ?" asked Alfred.

"I found nothing more, Alfred." he replied coldly. _Why does he care anyway ?_ Even if he didn't want to acknowledge it, the Batman had a heart which cares about those who are dear to him. Kara was Superman's cousin, she was included in that group along with the man of steel, the bat-clan, the other founders and some more people. Though, for him, that list didn't exist.

"That is more than regrettable, Master Bruce. Would you like to have lunch down here or will you come and eat with Master Tim ?" asked politely the English butler.

"I'm busy." Went his short answer.

The computer beeped announcing the analyze was over. The dark knight sat on his chair and open the result file. His worries were true. Big troubles were ahead. How can it be otherwise when the league of shadow was involved ?

He had recognized the fighting style, they were not mere mercenaries but trained assassins. Now the analyzis had revealed chemical elements he knew too well Ra's Al Ghul often used.

Alfred left Batman in his cave without looking back. Bruce can be very cold when he was 'busy'. The butler nonetheless considered him like his son and would never leave his side even if he was being rejected by him. _I get to prepare lunch anyway._

oOo

Zatanna Zatara had just been beamed up to the watchtower when she ran on Wonder Woman. She was in hurry, she needed to find one founder, she had an important information from Doctor Fate. Wait, Diana is a founder, isn't she ?

"Diana ! I was looking for one of you ! You need to call a founder meeting right now !" She exclaimed looking as it was a matter of death or life. Maybe it was.

"Zatanna, calm down !" The amazonian princess replied more authoritatively than intended. "What happened ?"

"I have a message from Doctor Fate I need to deliver quickly to the founders." She replied breathing heavily, she must have being running before been transported here.

"I will call for them, you can wait in the meeting room until they come, right ?" Wonder Woman gently offered.

As Zatanna walked past the corner heading toward the meeting room, Diana activated her com-link and asked Mister Terrific to call an emergency founders meeting as it seemed that it was really an emergency according to the Zatanna's look.

oOo

"Why are we here ? And why is she here ?" asked angrily the Batman, earning annoyed glares from everyone.

Zatanna stood up and paused to collect her thoughts before speaking. "I called for this meeting because Doctor Fate had asked me to do so to ensure that his warning had reached the League. He and several others magicians have sensed a great disturbance into the magical plan."

"Like a disturbance in the force ?" Said the speeder maybe a little excited.

"Hmm, yes you can say that …" agreed reluctantly the magician.

"Cooool."

"Flash !" exclaimed John as Batman glared at him, a murderous look in his white lenses.

"Anyway, we agreed that we never sensed anything like that before. It was extremely powerful and dangerous if released." Resumed Zatanna.

"And what was it ?" Questioned Superman.

Zatanna looked away before informed them, "We don't know."

Everyone now were being lost in thoughts. Suddenly the Dark Knight got up and stormed off the room, quickly followed by Wonder Woman.

The caped crusader didn't believe coincidences. Supergirl's attack and this 'disturbance' happened the same day, probably the same moment. This cannot be a coincidence. "Mister Terrific, I need to know where Supergirl and her guest are, now."

"Two seconds, Batman … They are leading to the training room number four."

"Batman out."

Batman quickly made his way the fourth training room's observatory room. The door opened again to let Wonder Woman enter. She went next to him watching the two young people speak.

"I know this man." The dark knight stated.

"What ?! How ?" Diana asked, surprised.

"He worked for Wayne Enterprise, some years ago. He is a genius, probably the most clever man I've ever met."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. The Batman never speaks so highly about anyone.

"I was about to take him as my new Robin just before he left Gotham without leaving hint."

That caused Wonder Woman to stop breathing. It took over several second to respond him, "When you said 'genius', you mean it really, doesn't you ?"

"He had created the watchtower computer network when he worked for me.", he merely answered.

Wow, this young man was very special. Never could she have thought that this young man speaking quietly down there was the man that created the watchtower computer system. In fact, he did it when he was but a teenager. She shifted her gaze to the young man again.

Then the young man behind the tinted glass, began to place himself in the center of the room as Supergirl activated a simulation. He quickly got rid of the three automates within one minute.

"Why would you have chosen him to be Robin ?"

After some seconds of silence, he answered, "I saw me in him."

"I like him." the princess cheerfully stated. "He fought well, and he is very intelligent, you're right, he looks like you, without the brooding part."

"Very funny, Princess." he snapped the Amazon.

"We should go greet them." She offered before leaving the room, not waiting for the dark knight to answer her.

However he followed her down the stairs and into the training room. The young people greeted them quickly.

Then Diana spoke first. "That was quite a fight." She said, smiling. "You were very impressive."

"Thanks, though it was just the first level." He replied, almost smiling shyly.

"The third in fact." Kara announced looking proudly at him. "The one and two are really too easy." He turned to look at her obviously shocked by what she just said. Batman and Wonder Woman couldn't help but be amused by their interaction, though Batman had a mask so no one could possibly know.

"Whatever." said the caped crusader, returning to his habitual cold figure under his cowl, "It's time for you to leave." And with that he quit the training room forgetting why he went there first.

Wonder Woman apologized for him, "Sorry about that. He never was kind with anyone, and he still isn't." She said smiling, before touching lightly Josh's right arm.

Before anyone understood what happened, Josh cried in pain and fell to the ground. Supergirl shouted his name as she knelt by his side and place a hand on his face but he didn't hear her, he was already unconscious. Wonder Woman quickly called a medical unit that arrived within five minutes. Josh was quickly transported to the med-bay, still unconscious.

* * *

 **So what do you think ? It was time that story become more than just 'friendly interaction'. Now we are heading to Chaos ;) litteraly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. New update :)**

* * *

"My Lord, all is ready, why do we wait ?"

Sat in his throne, the man sighed, clearly annoyed by his servant. "All is not ready, we must wait the mortal is ready too." He responded with a deathly calm voice.

"But, my Lord, we don't need his help."

"No, we don't, but I won't take any risk."

"Yes, my Lord."

oOo

 _All was dark, or white, he couldn't know, there wasn't anything. Where was he ? He couldn't remember anything. Who was he ? How did he come here ? Where was he ? Silence, there was no sound either. Could it be death ? Was he dead ? No, there was nothing in death, how can he be conscious if he died ? Wait, there is nothing here, maybe he died after all._

 _Suddenly, a blinding light appeared in front of him._ So I was in the darkness. _When the light vanished, he was standing in an oak forest. It was sunny, it seemed. The man started to walk aimlessly, looking at his surroundings. He found an open spot after some minutes. No, it was no an open spot, it was the forest edge._

 _Leaving the forest, he found himself in front of a gigantic mountain. He couldn't see the top. However, there was what seemed to be a path on the mountainside. He let his legs carry him._

 _The mountain was further that he had thought. He traveled for hours before being at its foothills. Curiously, he wasn't tired nor hungry nor thirsty. He should be but he was. Why should he be tired ? He didn't know why, but he knows he should. Here, the mountain seemed much bigger and higher. Again, he didn't know why but he knew he had to go at its top. And so he began his climb._

oOo

"How is he ?" Asked a worried Supergirl.

For hours now, she waited with her cousin and Wonder Woman at the med-bay. Superman had quit his research the moment he heard Josh scream with his super-hearing. No one knew what happened, Josh just collapsed on the floor.

"He has nothing wrong as far we can see, we checked for infections in his blood and we found nothing, all his vital signs are good, though his brain activity is abnormally high." the doctor answered. "For what we know, he merely seems to dream, though, his brain activity his too high for this to be a mere dream."

"Maybe we should call J'onn to look into his mind." muttered the Amazonian Princess. She felt guilty. She didn't know why but it was when she touched him he fainted. _J'onn, can you come to the med-bay,_ she asked the martian with her mind.

 _I'm coming,_ he simply replied.

Within two minutes, the martian man-hunter entered the room followed by the Batman.

"What happened ?" Questioned the caped crusader.

"We don't know, he just collapsed right after you left." answered Supergirl.

"All his vitals are right, but it seems to be dreaming." Wonder Woman looked at J'onn with pleading eyes. "Can you try to enter his mind and see what is happening ?"

The martian studied her for some seconds before he nodded, "I will do what I can." His eyes glowed orange and his face became emotionless.

"Princess, one word, now." Ordered the Dark Knight before exiting the room. Diana followed him in the corridor.

"What ?" she asked more coldly than intended.

"What happened ?" he asked.

"I already said that, he coll …"

"What really happened ?" he interrupted her, a dangerous edge in his voice. "You can't feel that guilty for someone even if he collapsed in front of you."

She was cornered. She didn't know why but didn't want to tell anyone what she thought really happened. But, now, she hadn't the choice, she couldn't lie to the Batman, no one could. "It's my fault, Bruce, I don't know why or how but the instant I touched him, he fainted, and now he is almost in a coma. How can I do not feel guilty ?" she replied angrily.

He glared at her before finally saying, "We must find out what happened."

Before Wonder Woman could answer, they heard a shout from the room they just left. Running back to the chamber, they found J'onn lying on the floor and Kara and Superman trying to wake him.

"Great Hera !"

"J'onn, can you hear me ?" asked a slightly panicked Superman.

The martian man-hunter grunted in response. Things were becoming more and more awkward. J'onn sat up with Supergirl help and rubbed his head. Then he spoke, "I've never seen a mind like that, so vast and powerful, but empty. I'm sorry, my friend, I didn't find anything." he explained apologetically.

"This is not right. He's just a human. If what you say is true, we don't know him as we thought. We made an error by accepting him here." Batman said as he glared with an accusatory look to the man of steel.

"We don't know if he is a threat, Batman." Replied a now angry Amazon. "For what we know, he is lying unconscious here after fainting in _our_ base."

He glared at her before turning on his heels and storming out the room. He needed to do research on Joshua Smith. This was obligatorily linked one way or another with what happened with Kara and with Zatanna warning.

oOo

 _-A few hours ago-_

Zatanna was returning to the Tower of Fate. She had accomplished her mission but was annoyed that the founders didn't seem to be very worried by the event. Superman seemed to be elsewhere, lost in thoughts while Bruce listened attentively, though he just let his face be emotionless. But she knew him too well and knew he, from all the others, had taken the warning seriously. That's why he quit the meeting quickly, she thought.

Anyway, she had to report to the other magicians waiting for her up there. Whispering a spell, she rose to the main platform where the others were.

"I've delivered our warning." she informed the meeting.

"Good." Doctor Fate said, standing up. "So now we can start our research without worrying about no other being informed."

The others nodded and stood up too. Then all of them began to cast a complex spell and repeated it again and again.

After almost two hours of incantation, the magicians had found nothing new about what happened. That was disturbing. Something so powerful couldn't just disappear and leave no trace or clues it once was there.

"We shall all rest and resume tomor… AAHHH !"

All magicians took their head in their hands and shouted as well. Some even collapsed. As quickly as the pain came, it was gone.

Breathing heavily, Doctor Fate leaned on the next pillar and looked at the others. They had to investigate, _now_.

oOo

 _-Present-_

 _Climbing that mountain seemed more difficult than expected. The path was slowly rising and the man was arrived at the first quarter of his climb. He'd decided to stop here as the sun began to set._

 _He had made a camp fire with some dead wood he found there and here and was now watching in the flames as if they were about to explain him why he was here. Far away, a wolf howled. The man shivered._

 _Suddenly, he looked up and stared at his surroundings once again. He felt like he was being observed. That feeling was slowly leading him to fear. He was not alone._

 _He quietly rose to his feet and firmly took a long staff in his hands. Something or someone was watching him and he was not going to stand by and wait for something to happen. Slowly, he made his way to one side of his little camp and search for any trace of activity. Nothing. He resumed his inspection all around the camp before returning by the fire._

 _The wolf howled, nearer this time. Another responded. He was surrounded by them, though they were still too far for him to see them through the poor vegetation._

 _Twigs cracked by his left and awoke him from his half-slumber. Now, completely lucid, he quickly got up, analyzing the darkness to his left. He gripped his staff and took a fighting position. More noise was heard and then, it stopped. For several minutes, he stayed here, unmoving until he finally decided to sit down once again._

 _Though he felt no tiredness, he couldn't resist to fall into sleep._

oOo

This time, Doctor Fate decided to come along Zatanna to the watchtower. They had discovered strange things in their search, though it was unfortunately not about what they would have want.

Once again, a founder meeting was called in emergency, though this time, Wonder Woman was missing and the other founders didn't wait her, they knew where she was and why she was there instead of here.

"We need Wonder Woman in this discussion." warned Fate.

"She's needed elsewhere." snapped the Dark Knight.

"We have discovered facts that are related to her deities." replied Zatanna, annoyed by the over-protecting Batman. "She has to hear what we are saying."

"We will tell her what was told here." He darkly said, leaving no room for discussion.

"No need to fight." calmed Fate, "We can informed you nonetheless." He paused then resumed, "A few hours ago, we sensed again a powerful force being used. It was the same we warned you again but a few hours ago, though this time it was far more powerful. We didn't succeed to collect much information, but as we were all together, we succeeded to find something worthy of interest. We were able to date _what_ caused that. It's old, very old, we think it was created when the universe was very young, maybe even before."

"This is impossible !" The Flash exclaimed, "How can something be there _before_ everything exists ?"

"It's magic, Flash, not everything follows logic and even we can't pretend to understand what happen in our domain." Replied calmly Doctor Fate.

"Do we need to take disposition against this … thing, whatever or whoever it is ?" asked the Green Lantern.

"No, even if we could, we don't have any clues how to defend ourselves against it. However, as Zatanna said before, we found something we must be more careful about." He, then, nodded to her, inviting her to resume.

"Again, we don't have much information, but we were able to find out that one of the Olympians have been able to corrupted or over-ride some ancient spells that we didn't know before but were obviously restraining something or someone to a secret dimension. That's all we know, and that's why we need Diana's help."

The room went silent for several minutes. Then, the Batman stood up. "Follow me." he instructed to the two magicians.

He led them through the watchtower's corridors and toward the an unknown section. The other founders followed as well.

Within minutes, they were in front of a glass door and could see Wonder Woman sat on a chair along with Supergirl in another one and in the middle, lying on the medical bed, was a young man, not over twenty-five years old. Something strange was emanating from this man, something _magical._

Doctor Fate pushed the door and entered quietly into the room. Zatanna was following him but was stopped by a gloved hand. She looked at its owner and the Batman shook his head. The founders didn't enter but stayed back, watching what was about to happen.

Fate slowly made his way to the bedside. Neither Supergirl nor Wonder Woman said anything but stared at him, anguish in their eyes. He gently put his hand on the young man's head. After some seconds, he retired it and walked away the room followed by the two women.

Standing in front of the other heroes, he spoke, "He is without any doubt the source from what we sensed earlier." The information seemed to startled everyone but Batman and Wonder Woman. "Though I don't know if it is him or something inside him. Now, he seems to be fighting his own combats in his mind."

"But how ?" Kara cried, "He has no power ! I've known him for three years now and he didn't even believe in magic !"

"I can't be sure, but he must have been aware something was amiss, though it seems it has just awaken now."

The Batman made immediately the connection. Josh fainted when he touched Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was created by the Greek gods, and now, one of them is messing with ancient spells. All of that wasn't coincidences. There was links everywhere and Josh was one of them.

* * *

 **Try to find what really happen ? hehe, I do know, but that's a surprise, though I left clues :D Anyway, thanks for reading until now and hope you will read the next chapter, and the next ... See you soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, another chapter today. It's what happen to Josh. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _He suddenly woke up. Brutally would be a more appropriated word. Bad dreams. The sun had risen but its light was weak. He felt he should be cold because he was in simple clothes, but he wasn't. He felt great and rejuvenated by his short sleep._

 _It was time to resume walking. He didn't know why but he had to go to the mountain's top. The path was sinuous and disappeared at some moments. Although, the man was continuing and determined. Another couple of hours climbing the mountain and he felt like he wasn't progressing at all. His goal seemed too far from him. But he was carrying on and wasn't about to stop. Soon enough, the sun reached his zenith. The stranger didn't pause._

 _After walking another hour, the man met a gorge and a bridge. That was curious, the visitor hadn't seen any human constructions before. So there was a bridge. Was. We could almost miss it if it wasn't for its remains where the path was heading. How would he cross the crevasse ? Maybe he could find a way to the other side or bypass the obstacle. His second option didn't seem viable, it would take him to much time and he risked to be lost. So he had to find something he could use for getting on the other side._

 _He searched for the rest of the day without success. The sun was falling quickly. He hurriedly made a campfire. The warmth and light was soothing his mind. He was acting by instinct, it was his subconscious which was making his every move. He should focus, now. He had to be thinking about what he was doing._

 _Suddenly, realization washed over him. This was not real. How could he be in such a place ? Did a place like that even exist ? That was just a dream. But how could he be there for two days now ? He should have awaken long ago, except if he wasn't dreaming. Where was he ? The question was coming back again and stayed into his head as he watched the flames, sat on a fallen trunk._

" _How are you doing ?" the deep voice made him jump. He quickly got to his feet and turned around to face the newcomer. The sight that greeted him startled him for the second time. It wasn't a man or anything he could think of. It was just a changing shadow. All he could truly tell was darkness seemed to be emanating from it._

" _Who are you ?" the man's voice was steady though his owner was scared._

" _Do not fear me." the other replied with a soothing voice. "I'm here to help you though I can't give you my name. You must understand that names are powerful."_

" _What are you ?"_

" _I'm you and you are me. We are the same being, the same entity. We share everything, body, mind, soul, memories, powers …"_

" _I have no power."_

 _The dark entity took a human shape, though his natural blackness stuck to his skin. He didn't answer the man's comment. He just walked past him and sat down on the ground in front of the trunk the man was sitting on. The man came back to his place and sat too._

" _If you are me, who I am ?"_

 _Though the traveler couldn't see his features, the black entity seemed pleased by his question. He just … felt it._

" _You will soon have your answers, be patient." he informed him._

 _The man took a moment to study the 'man', if he could call it a man, more intensely. He couldn't tell much more than before. Now that he was in a sort of human shape, he had two legs, two arms, a head and all that made something looking like human. Although, he didn't look like humans at all. His skin wasn't black like he first believed, in fact, he couldn't see his skin. His body seemed to be bathed by black flames._

" _Though I can show you who you used to think you were." He extended his arm and touched the man's forehead with his hand. He didn't back his head or fled the contact. He didn't even feel it, he was like the wind was brushing his forehead._

 _Then, his memories came back. He always knew he was something else and this was a dream but he couldn't explain all that was happening here, in his dream. Far away, a lone wolf howled, like last night._

" _Sleep, I will watch over you."_

 _The man didn't reply and simply laid on the ground, turning his back to the stranger. Sleep quickly took him._

oOo

 _Josh opened his eyes. He was awake for some minutes now and though about all that happened the day before. He sat up and turned around to find that the entity he met was at the same place._

" _Glad you decided to finally wake." he gently said._

 _Josh didn't respond immediately. He watched carefully at him before speaking, "I'm Joshua Smith."_

" _Yes, you are." he paused, as if he was unsure of what he was about to say next, "You can call me One."_

" _One … This isn't even a name." the young man lost in thoughts._

" _No, you are right, this is not a name, but this is how you can call me."_

 _After that, none of them spoke. The silence last for several minutes only to be interrupted by One's question._

" _What will you do now ?"_

 _Josh took some time to think about that. He didn't really know. He spent half of the day before looking for a way to cross the gorge without success. He was out of idea and he didn't want to make a detour._

" _I don't know. I think I need to go on the top of the mountain but the path I was following pass by a bridge which is now destroyed. I've tried to find a way to go on the other side but I didn't."_

" _Show me that bridge, Josh." He gently commanded._

 _Why not ? Josh stood up again started to make his way to the broken bridge. They arrived within minutes._

" _Why can't you go on the other side ?" the dark entity asked._

" _I can't fly." the man snapped._

" _Can you ?"_

 _Josh looked at him, puzzled. Could he fly ? Wait, he was dreaming, so why couldn't he be able to fly ?_

" _You are not dreaming. It's more complex than that. Indeed, this world doesn't 'really' exist. But what does make this world more real than another ? Than the one you call real ?" Once again, Josh was puzzled. He didn't understand what the meaning of this word was. So, he wasn't dreaming but it wasn't real either. What was this place, then ?_

" _This is a place where only your mind, our mind can access. This place is special and have many secrets you may find one day."_

" _That mean I will stay here a long time then ?"_

" _Not necessarily, you will eventually come back here. Now, if you are able to reach the top, then you will be able to return to your friends."_

" _I have no friend." Josh darkly replied._

" _You seemed to be happy with, what's her name, Linda, that's it, though."_

" _We are just friends." he defended himself._

" _That's what I was saying." He lightly answer. One was amused by Josh behavior._

" _So … you can read my mind ?" the young man asked, changing the subject._

" _I'm you, remember." he told him._

" _Right … So, how am I suppose to cross that ?" he questioned, pointing with his finger the large crevasse separating the two edges._

" _You fly." One simply stated._

More easy to say than to do, _thought the man._ Fly, well, it doesn't seem too difficult, _he tr_ _ied_ _to reassure himself. He took a long breath and focus._

" _Just think and let your body do the rest, let your powers infused you." the dark entity encouraged him._

 _Josh closed his eyes. Without realizing it, he was he was floating into the air. His eyes snapped open as he shouted in surprise. One was grinning to himself, though Josh couldn't see it._

" _You need to go to the other side." the dark man reminded him._

 _Josh just flew through the sky shouting happy cries and landed on the second side. One hovered to join him, pleased. Josh was good. He had created the perfect_ _human for him. Why did he do it ? He wasn't sure himself. The world and universe w_ _ere_ _fine without him. But he knew something_ _would_ _soon be here to cause trouble and jeopardize the existence itself of the universe. He was the universe, he couldn't let that happen. His natural form was outdated, he couldn't use it anymore, why ? This was a mystery, his descendents were going well with theirs._

 _Anyway, his choice was made, he chose Josh over his past glory. He chose years, if not decades or centuries, of training to regain a little part of what he was once. He chose to interfere with the world and make his moves, long, long time after his first and only one._

" _One ? You said we are, well, one, but what are you, we really ?"_

" _I am a magical being, so you are because of me."_

" _So, that means I should have magic … powers ? Something like that ? Doesn't it ?"_

" _Yes you have. In fact you have already used some of them without even noticed." Josh took a puzzled look, "Have you never guess things about people but without having any 'reasonable' clues ?"_

" _Yeah, I guess, my classmates used to say I have a very good intuition."_

" _This is not intuition, you are able to read minds, but barely, for now, though you do it very well just by touching_ _someone_ _you want to 'read'_ _', it seems to make it easier._ _"_ _He paused to let Josh understand his words. "Also, this world had a particularity which will certainly be very useful for you to test your new powers. This world, though is only in our mind, respect all the law of the real one. If you can do something here, you can do it outhere."_

" _Wait, you're saying that if I can fly here … I can fly in the real world !" Josh exclaimed. Wow, and he thought magic doesn't exist._

" _As I said, there is a lot of secrets you will find here but, it's time for you to quit this place, you have been gone too long of the outside world."_

" _But we are still far away from the top …"_

" _You can fly." One stated._

 _Damn, yeah, he could fly. "How will I be able to exit this world ? I don't know what to do when I will be there."_

" _You will know. Farewell Joshua Smith, my hour is not yet, but I will soon enough join you in the real world."_

" _We will meet again, One."_

" _Yes, we will."_ Earlier that you can think, _thought the dark entity._

 _Josh smiled and flew to the highest peak. There was a sort of temple on the top. He landed in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by white colonnades. He walked to the temple entrance and opened the door_ _s_ _. At the bottom of the large room, was a portal. Its surface was black, it seemed the same flames that One was covered by_ _were there too_ _. He stood before it for some seconds before taking a great_ _breath and walked through it._ _He felt like his body was t_ _orn_ _apart._ _His world went black._

oOo

"He didn't wake up for three days now. I'm worried."

"You don't have to be, Kara, the medic said he was only into a sort of artificial coma." replied the man of steel. He wasn't convinced by his own words. He was worried too. Fate said Josh was imbued with powerful magic. He could be a threat but he still was worried about him. For the short moments he had passed in his company, Josh seemed to be a good man. His cousin seemed to think the same thing. He smiled at the thought. Kara never had good friends outside the League but it looked like she befriended with Josh quickly in the past five days.

"Why was he moved into this secret area first ? Batman couldn't even know what was happening !" she snapped. "We should have let him in the med-bay instead of this creepy place."

"Kara, Batman knows what he is doing. I trust him, and if he thinks it's better to have him here, I think it's the best solution."

"I don't like him, anyway, since you rescued me in Gotha…" She didn't finish her sentence because the man laying in the bed they were beside began to stir. Superman immediately called the others and a medic.

A faint moan escaped his lips. His hand came to rest over his forehead.

"Josh … We are here." Supergirl said with a soothing voice.

"My head, it hurts."

"Welcome back, Josh." Said Superman as he placed his comforting hand on his shoulder.

Zatanna and the other founders quickly arrived.

"How do you feel ?" Asked Wonder Woman, anguish in her voice.

"I have seen better days." he answered truthfully. "The headache will pass."

That seemed to calm most of them. Josh tentatively opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the room light. Almost all of the people present gasp in shock, except for the Batman, of course, who just moved his hands to his utility belt. From all of them, Diana was the only one to recognize what was in his eyes. She had already seen it among her gods, though it was slightly different. While her deities could have blue, purple, red, or yellow, flames dancing in their eyes, never had she saw black flames in a mortal's eyes.

* * *

 **Well, I love the new character ! For now he can't really interact with the world but Josh can. Anyway, see you next time, not tomorrow I'm afraid :(**

 **Liliano**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. New update, I hope you would enjoy. I'm discussing with myself if I should make chaos on earth for the next chapters or wait a little longer. You will see anyways.**

* * *

"The mortal failed to capture the Kryptonian, my Lord."

"Yes, he failed. Do not fear, the girl was just a bonus, we don't need her."

"What do you need me to do, my Lord ?"

"Prepare my armies. We will soon walk toward the gate. The mortal will open the gate and we will conquer Man's World as I planned for the past millennium. Then we will look for the Key."

"Yes, my Lord, all will be done as you wish."

"Be gone, I'm tired of your presence. I need to pay someone a visit …"

oOo

"What ?" asked a puzzled Josh.

All these super-heroes, the greatest of them, were staring at him with a strange look on their face. This look, he couldn't place it, it was not a shocked one, it was something more … _fear_. What happened to him ? Suddenly, his last three days in the strange world resurfaced his mind. Did he really has powers ? That can be cool ! But a part of his mind, the rational one, said he should be careful.

"I'm calling Doctor Fate." Stated Zatanna, breaking the silence, before exiting the room.

"What ?" Josh repeated his question.

Batman wordlessly picked up the mirror hung up on the wall and handed it to him. The young man took it hesitantly before looking at his reflection. His eyes … his eyes were black. There were dark flames. He remembered where he had seen similar ones : One. His dream definitely wasn't one.

"What happened to you, Josh ?" asked a worried Supergirl as she reached for his hand. He did not remove it.

He looked at her in awe. She was so worried about him. He knew that. He could _feel_ it. How could he do that ? Powers … It took him some seconds to being able to speak again.

"I don't know …" He said hesitantly, "I was lost, and … I met someone ..." He trailed off. Was it a good idea to reveal them what really happened ? In fact, he wasn't sure of what really happened. He wasn't sure what was One, neither his real name.

"Who ?" inquired coldly the Dark Knight.

"He didn't give me his name … He said I could call him 'One'."

"Who are you ?" Snapped the Amazon Princess, who had recovered from her shock. She couldn't not ask. The man before her was clearly magical and related to her deities. But black flames didn't inspire her trust. Also, she couldn't help but wonder if one of her gods took human shape and went to Earth to do something. But, according to what Bruce said, he was living among humans for more than six years. Moreover, she had not heard about missing deities recently. Yes, there was sometimes when Zeus came to the Man's World, but they mostly didn't interfere.

"I'm … him." He whispered more for himself than for the others to hear. Yes, he was him. That's what One told him. He wasn't understanding it. But, for now, it seemed that One's sayings were true. That asked a lot of questions in his head. What will he do, now ? What does he want to do ? What should he do ? He needed time for himself to answer his own questions.

Before anyone could question him anymore, the doctor arrived. The medic stopped, when he saw Josh's eyes, without doubts shocked, but resumed quickly his walk to his bed like he saw nothing. Since he began to work aboard the Watchtower, Doctor Simon, saw a lot of strange things. Meta-humans' metabolism can be very disconcerting. Black flames in the eyes were a scary sight, but he saw worse.

"How are you, Mr Smith ?" he asked, trying to hide his still present but now lower shock.

"My head hurts a bit." He answered truthfully as he slightly smiled.

"I will give you some painkiller then."

Meanwhile, the founders had made their way out the room. No one seemed intent to start the conversation all knew was about to come. However, the Dark Knight was the one who spoke first.

"Meeting room, in one hour." commanded the caped crusader. None gave objection, though his voice had left no room for one, and they just nodded before leaving. Batman had to inform Zatanna and Fate about the meeting.

After checking the Josh's vital signs and taking a new blood sample for analysis, Doctor Simon left. Only Supergirl was still in the chamber. An awkward silence appeared between the two young people.

"Thanks."

"What ?" Kara replied, not understanding his thanks.

"I said thank you." He repeated. "Thank you for being here."

"They all have been watching you, I'm not the only one."

"Nonetheless, thanks again." He smiled and she replied with one of hers.

He rubbed his eyes. He was still exhausted. Why ? He had no idea. In fact, he should be great after his little nap. Wait, little ? Did he know how long he stayed in his 'dream' ? Well, he remembered he stayed for three days but it was not sure the same amount of time passed. Probably, time in is dream flew faster than in reality, that's what he learned but now, he wasn't sure, this was not a casual dream. Again, according One, it was not a dream at all but a whole world created in his mind. Yeah, he didn't know at all how long he stayed unconscious.

"I have a question. What day it is ?"

"Well, you stayed unconscious for two days, so it's Monday." Her smiled faded as she thought of what happened two days ago. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you to the training room."

"No, no, it's not your fault …" he tried to reassure her.

"No, I shouldn't have you fight in the training room. It's my fault you blacked out." she replied, her voice unsteady and clearly filled with guilt.

"No, it was not your fault at all. If I remember, I defeat the program easily. I wasn't tired at all. So said it yourself, it was easy."

"Then, what happened ?" Her voice was now more pleading. She wanted so desperately to know the truth and be able to put away the guilt that had been built within herself.

"I'm not sure." Josh answered. "Remember when I said I met someone in my dream ?" She nodded and he resumed. "I don't think it was just a hallucination. I think it's because of him." Well, he was almost certain it was because of him but again he wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. Anyway, his answer seemed to appease her.

"And your eyes, why are they like that ?" Curiosity won over her other sentiments. Yes, she was a little scared about his eyes but she knew Josh well enough to be sure he was not a threat, though he was certainly not defenseless. In fact she considered him like her closest friend outside the league. That thought startled her. She didn't really know him before Saturday and she had only spent one day with him. S _trange,_ she thought. She wasn't why but, yes, she considered Josh as a good friend.

"My eyes … I don't know why but the flames are like the ones that someone was covered by. When he first appeared to me I didn't believe it, I never believed in magical being and all that stuff, but now I can sense it." Josh explained to her. Yes, he never believed in magic before but now he couldn't deny its existence. Magic was real and he was part of it now. Before he could stop himself he resumed. "It's because I'm magical now …" He winced in his head. _Why just I said that ?_ He was mad at himself. He had decided to keep the secret until he had the answers to his questions. Now it was too late.

"What ?" She had heard what Fate said when he came but Josh seemed aware of that now. She was mad at him for not telling her before. Well she just _really_ met him a few days ago, so it was not _that_ abnormal, in fact, it was even understandable. Anyways, it hurt her, even if she knew it shouldn't. "How can you know ?"

" _He_ said it to me, you know, that _someone_ …"

"So you just found it these past days ?" She was ashamed, how could she think he knew it before the _accident_ ? Of course he didn't know ! _I must be calm, what happen with myself ?_

Josh slightly smiled at her obvious discomfort. Also, he heard what she just thought. He hadn't heard what the others thought when they were there but, that, Linda had just shouted in her mind and he couldn't help but caught her thoughts. _That can be a nuisance if I can't control it._ He had to train, he thought. How ? He couldn't do it alone. Maybe with the League's help he will be able to, maybe.

"Yes, but I found that I had powers too." He needed the League's help, why not said it now ? And he would enjoy Linda reaction.

And he did. She was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed without a sound to finally stopped opened. It was laughable. But Josh didn't laugh or he tried not to. A few chuckles escaped him. "You might want to close your mouth." he offered.

His remark made that she snapped back to the reality. "What ?" _Di_ _d_ _he said_ _'_ _had_ _'_ _?_ Now, she was lost, he had powers all along the three years she had known him ! How couldn't she had noticed it ?

"I could, kind of, read minds … Well, not exactly, it was more the emotions, I never knew it was a … power, I thought it was just I could read body's micro-expressions as I learned.", He tried to explain. He wasn't sure himself how he couldn't have found out this. But now he thought about that, yes, it had already happened, like in the library. He had suddenly guessed that Linda was Supergirl, and all was coherent, but now he was asking himself if he didn't read her mind instead.

"And now ?" she inquired as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in since she came to his medical room and turned around. She wasn't looking at him and was waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. I have to discover them. I know that my power will appear and increase with time and training. But I can't do it alone. I think I have to ask the League's help." Yes, that's what he had to do. Maybe he could one day become like these heroes who fight for the greater good.

"Really ?" Kara turn to face him surprise. Since she met him, he never asks for help. _Maybe he didn't ha_ _ve_ _to …_ Anyways, it was certainly the best way for him. She knew that an alone person with powers could possibly turn bad.

"Yes." He nodded.

They stayed in silence for some seconds before Supergirl offered him to get him something.

"Hmm, I haven't tried the famous ice-mocha yet." he joked.

"I'm coming back." she said as she made her way to leave the room.

"Thanks, hmm …"

"Yes ?" Supergirl asked as she turned around to face him again.

"How should I call you ? Linda, Kara or Supergirl ?"

She smiled at that. "Linda is fine, but my real name is Kara. Do as you wish."

"Alright … Kara."

"I will be back in a few minutes." she informed him before leaving the room and leading toward the refectory.

oOo

 _-Founder's meeting room-_

"Where is Supes ? He is never late !" Complained a more than annoyed Flash. He had dinner with Linda tonight and this meeting will retard him. He knew she would understand, it was a League obligation, but he was still annoyed.

"Calm down, Flash." Gently ordered Shayera. "He is only one minute late for now."

"Yeah, but …"

"Sorry, I'm late." Superman apologized as he entered the room.

"Yes and you have to have a goo…"

"Flash !" Growled the Batman.

"We are all here." Stated Wonder Woman, "We need to speak about what happened."

"Yes," replied Doctor Fate, "With what Zatanna said to me, I can assume that an entity had been in contact with … Josh, isn't it ?" The others nodded. "For now, he is calm but we can't be sure if he will stay that way. So the question we must answer now is : is he a friend or foe ?"

"We can't be sure right now." replied J'onn, "But he hadn't shown any sign of violence and for what I could sense from his mind, he has a great admiration for the League."

"We don't know if the entity is a friend." The Batman coldly said. "We cannot take any risk."

"I agree with Batman." John resumed. "We must take dispositions to make sure he can't become a threat."

All agreed, some reluctantly but all understood the necessity.

"I'm taking him to the Batcave." Batman stated.

"What ?" Exclaimed Superman along with the other founders.

"You heard me." He snapped with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Why ?" asked the man of steel, still confused by the caped crusader statement.

"Because he will be safe in the Batcave, and the Watchtower will not be compromised if he reveals himself to be a threat." His voice left no room for any argument and giving the others the Bat-glare.

"Very well." Superman finally agreed. "We will have another meeting of anything important happen. Until then I think we should search information about him or that 'One' he affirm he had met."

All gave sign of agreement. Then Diana spoke.

"I need to go to Themyscira to get some answers. I will be back in some days I think." She explained.

"What answers do you want ?"Asked darkly Batman.

"I can't tell you now, but if find them, I will let you all know as soon as I'm back."

"Alright." Said Superman. "If that's all, I think we are done for today."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading all :) I though about one thing, did you feel like this story has not enough action ? Well I know I won't have any answer but I don't care, I will finish this story ! I'm crazy, I think ... Anyways, See you next time. (About that, it's the end of holidays, so there will be less updates, so sorry about that.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening, or morning ... afternoon ? Don't know ^^' Anyways, new chapter, One, the return :D**

* * *

Kara had left the room for the night. Josh was reading a book she had brought him and waiting to be taken by Morpheus. It wasn't late but he was tired, though, in space, time is relative. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour, so when he heard footsteps coming toward his medical room, he was quite surprised and he was even more when he saw the Dark Knight of Gotham entered the room, alone.

"Joshua."

"Bruce." He coldly greeted the newcomer. "What brought you here ?"

"You can't stay here." The Caped Crusader answered, "I'm taking you to the manor."

"Wait … What ?" Josh exclaimed. "Why ?"

"Because you can be a threat and I won't let you go anywhere this time." His voice was calm and steady but somehow, Josh knew regrets were playing into his mind.

"Alright … I … I'm sorry." He apologized to the Batman. "For everything."

"The doctor said you can walk without problems. Get up, get dressed and be ready to leave." The Dark Knight commanded as if he hadn't heard what Josh just said.

"I don't know where are my clothes." He pointed out.

"In the closet." He replied before exiting the room.

"Still the same …" The young man muttered before leaving the bed and getting dressed.

On their way to the transporter room, Josh cannot help but ask a question which was staying in his mind since he met the Batman in the training room just before his 'accident'.

"Did they know I know your identity." He whispered to him, leaning slightly toward him as they were walking.

"No." He immediately answered. "Only one does. The others don't have to know."

"Alright."

They quickly arrived to the their destination and Mister Terrific set the Batcave coordinates in the computer. In a flash of light, they were on the Batcave transportation pad.

Without a word, the Caped Crusader, walked to the Bat-computer turned it on. He quickly read the last reports that were on the screen before turning it off again. He put off his cowl and placed in its place, in a glass tube near the computer. With a wordless command, Josh followed Batman as he made his way toward the stairs. Josh had already been in the Batcave and the manor, but that was more than six years ago. Nothing had really change in the cave. It was still dark and vast as it used to be. Perhaps, some managements had changed and evolved.

They entered the manor by the grandfather clock. As they exited the office where they were, Alfred appeared from one room further in the corridor.

"Master Bruce, I must insist that you …" He stopped as he noticed Josh's presence. "Master Joshua !" He exclaimed, "We weren't expecting your visit."

"Josh, Alfred, call me Josh, please." He smiled friendly to the old butler. "Good to see you, Alfred, and in good shape if I can say."

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Josh."

"Alfred, prepare a bedroom, he will stay at the manor." Interrupted Bruce.

"Of course." He turned around to face Josh, "A room his already prepared, if you would follow me, Master Josh."

"Go ahead Alfred."

oOo

 _-Themyscira-_

A red-haired woman entered the room and greeted her queen.

"Queen Hippolyta, your daughter has come." Artemis informed.

Hippolyta didn't believe what she heard. She wasn't expecting her daughter soon. She felt joy invaded her heart. She was always glad when her Diana could make a visit to her natal home. But her happiness merely lasted few seconds. She knew Diana too well. She knew she would never come back purposeless. Yes, she would surely enjoy seeing her daughter again but she knew she would always be there for Justice League's business.

"Lead me to her, Artemis." Commended the Amazonian Queen.

The two women quickly made their way to the west shore. There was waiting Diana's jet and Diana herself. Mother and daughter stared at each others during few moments before they went into a gentle embrace. Both of them were more than happy to be able to be reunited once again even if they knew it was only temporarily.

"I missed you, my little sun and stars." Her voice was filled with the love for her daughter.

"I missed you too, mother." Diana responded in the same tone.

They stayed into each other embrace some more seconds before pulling back. Hippolyta quickly put back her regal look and inquired the reason of her presence.

"The Justice League is in contact with someone special. He is only a civilian who was visiting the Watchtower two days ago when he blacked out without reasons." Her mother was listening carefully. Even if her story was not explaining her presence very well yet, mortal men was not her problem, she knew her daughter would not come for nothing. "When he came back to consciousness this morning, his eyes had changed. Mother, he has flames dancing in his eyes. I never saw that in any others except our gods."

Artemis gasped in shock. Hippolyta was stunned. A mortal with the gods' flames couldn't exist. But she knew Diana wasn't lying. Now, she wasn't sure what to do. Maybe Hera or Athena can help Diana in her research or she could order to some of her sisters to try to find something in the old parchments of the Themysciran archives.

"Artemis, take some of our sisters with you and go seek if we have some information in our archives." Artemis nodded leaved toward the city. "Come my daughter, we will seek the guidance and wisdom of our goddesses."

Hippolyta and Diana walked to Athena temple. They did not talk and arrived within minutes. They entered the temple and knelt before the goddess' statue. The both women began their prayer asking counsel and advice from Athena and looking for the goddess to accord them an audience. As they were still praying they felt a presence behind them. They quickly stood up and turn around to face the goddess.

"Lady Athena, thank you for granting us our prayers." The Queen humbly spoke.

"What counsel are you looking for, Queen Hippolyta ?" The goddess asked. Her voice was firm but Diana and Hippolyta could hear some kindness in it.

Diana spoke instead of her mother. "Lady Athena, I witnessed the strangest sight in the Man's World. He mortal by the name of Joshua Smith had waked up from a two day coma with the gods' flames shining in his eyes." Explained the Amazon Princess.

Athena did not speak immediately. "This is curious, indeed. I need to search some information by myself. I will let you know if they are relevant."

"Thank you, my Lady." Wonder Woman said, bowing her head.

The goddess smiled kindly at her and in a flash of light, she was gone. The two remaining Amazons didn't say anything during few second before Hippolyta broke the silence.

"Come, my daughter, the night is approaching, we need to come back to the palace."

The two women made their way back talking about casual subjects.

oOo

 _-Wayne Manor-_

The night passed swiftly. Josh was awake for a half hour but stayed in his bed looking at the ceiling thinking again about what happened to him the previous day. It was extraordinary, but at the same time scary. He thought of One. Who was he ? He closed his eyes and tried to visualized him as he first met him. Yes, his shape was definitely not defined. His memories were becoming clearer and clearer as he focused on it.

 _Suddenly, the mental picture of One moved and turned to face him._

" _Welcome back." He greeted him._

 _Josh snapped opened his eyes. Instead of the bedroom he where few moments ago, he was staring at the beautiful landscape he once saw in his 'dream'. Turning around to look at his surroundings, he found One sitting on the ground behind him, still covered by dark flames._

" _Hello …" He replied without conviction. His mind was elsewhere. "How did I come back here ?" He whispered to himself._

 _But One seemed to hear him for he answered. "You can enter this world as you wish, with a little concentration. It's your world, you can enter and exit it with your own willpower."_

 _Yes, that seemed logic, if there can be any logic in such a place. Well, what should he do now that he was there ?_

 _As reading his thoughts, in fact, he read his thoughts so … Reading his thoughts, One said "As said to you last time, you can do everything you want and can."_

 _Well, that was great, a world only for him, but this didn't tell him what he should do. Thinking to his own question more closely, Josh found one thing he might be able to do, or more precisely, one thing One can do for him._

" _Teach me, you said yourself that I had powers because of you." This seemed to please One._

" _It's a very good idea, Josh." He stood up. "I truthfully thought you would not ask so soon. It seems I underestimated you." Turning his back to Josh, he began to walk. "Follow me."_

 _They walked for half an hour before arriving to a cliff. One spoke again._

" _All these places, all this world, it's not only your imagination. It's more than that. As I said, it's a real world in itself. It has its own rules you can't transgress and one ruler. The ruler is you. You can change the rules if you have enough willpower but it's dangerous, you can't play with it carelessly. This place is directly linked to your own mind. It_ is _your mind. Do you remember your first night here, you felt like something was watching you, didn't you."_

" _Yes." Josh agreed. "It was you, wasn't it."_

 _One chuckled, "No, it wasn't me, I was watching you but you couldn't have felt my presence except if I wanted you to do so. No, it was someone from the exterior, someone who wanted to contact you but this your world has its defenses." Explained One._

 _Josh considered what the black entity said. So, someone tried to contact him. Well, he was in the Watchtower, so it was surely a Leaguer. Maybe the Martian Man-hunter, he is known for his telepathic capacity. But that showed a problem. If the one who wanted to enter in touch was a friend, how allowed him to do so ?_

" _With time, you will learn to master your mind. Soon you will be able you allowed people on your mind and inversely, you will be able to go in another mind, even take control of it if needed."_

" _Will you teach me how to do all these things." Josh asked hopefully._

" _Of course, I am here for you." Sitting on the edge of the cliff, One resumed, "But first I will teach you some rules that are fixed for now. You can't change the reality, not yet. Try to stay alive here, if you die in this world, your body will become an empty shell and will wither without your spirit in it. Third, if you let someone in, don't try to revive him if he died, you will not be ready for that until … in a long time. Four, you can exit this world everywhere in it, but if someone is in with you, he only can exit by the temple on the top of the mountain. That should be all for now. Did you have questions about something ?"_

" _Hmm, yes." Josh paused before resuming, "If my mind is a whole world, is another mind a world too ?"_

 _The black being chuckled again. "No, this is entirely my fault. Your mind his special because of me."_

" _And … about … my eyes ? Do I have to stay with these black flames ? I mean, I like them, really, but it's not very common and it can be scary for those who look at them."_

 _This time, One really laughed. "I'm afraid it's permanent. But, you can change it later when you will be able to manipulate magic easily. Meanwhile, you can ask any magician, it's a simple spell."_

" _Good to know." replied a relieved Josh. As he said, he thought his new eyes were nice, special, good-looking … but he definitely can't be in public with that._

" _I will teach you a first thing." Josh turned immediately his head to look at One's featureless face. "How to speed up the time so one hour here can last one minute outside, it can be very useful. This is how you must do …"_

oOo

Josh stayed in his world for two more hours, but with the increased speed of time set, less than one hour passed in the real world. The young man regained awareness and decided it was time to get up.

7:30, he read on his cellphone, time to get down and breakfast. Hopefully he will have the chance to find Bruce before he quit the manor.

On his way to the kitchen, he couldn't help but drooled over his imminent breakfast as he could already smell the food Alfred had prepared. Alfred was the best cook he know. For the few times he ate at the manor, Alfred had never disappointed him with his cooking. He entered the kitchen only to find a teenager sitting at the central table.

"Tim ?" He asked carefully, he wasn't entirely sure if Tim had become the new Robin after he refused Bruce offer.

The teenager looked up at him suspiciously. "Yeah … and you are …"

"Josh, call me Josh." The older man replied with a friendly smiled on his face. It seemed Bruce finally take Tim under his care.

"Alright, Josh … how do you know my name ?"

Good question. "Well, I kind of … help Bruce to choose you." It wasn't the full truth, in fact, after refusing Bruce offer, he proposed to take Tim instead, for he was younger and needed more things that he did himself. In fact, he could take care of himself alone with what Wayne Enterprise paid him for his network.

"Really ?" Tim was surprised now.

"Yeah …"

The two young men continued talking as they breakfasted. Josh asked a lot of questions about Tim's training and life as Robin, while Tim was more interested about the past job of Josh in Wayne Enterprise. However, the conversation was broken by Alfred.

"Excuse me, Master Tim, Master Josh, but someone had to go school."

"Yeah, I will be ready in five minutes." Tim answered, giving an apologetic look to Josh as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Master Bruce asked me to take you to your house for you can bring some of your belongings here." Said Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"I will take you when I'm back from Master Tim's school."

"It's perfect."

Alfred nodded and leave the kitchen. Josh stayed some minutes before returning to his room to brush his teeth. He took that time to think about how tell Bruce about his new-found powers. _No meta in my city, if I remember well_ , he thought in his head. Well, he just had to wait and see how he would react. Anyways, he knew what he wanted : join the Justice League.

* * *

 **And that was the last chapter I would be able to post until weekend. So, I will try to make it a little longer. Anyways, thanks for reading again and see you next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, here is the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy. I'm glad to have finished this chapter because, well, I didn't thought I would have the time to do it. Anyway, good reading.**

* * *

 _-Two days after-_

Bruce came back to the manor past 2 pm. The house was quiet. After Alfred went to open the door, he quickly let Bruce enter his house. It was a calm afternoon. As Alfred left him to take some refreshment in the kitchen, Bruce made his way to the living room from where he heard someone typed on a computer keyboard. He found his new guest sitting on the couch with a laptop placed on his thighs.

Bruce walked to stand before him and stared at him as Josh was oblivious of his presence. Whatever he was doing, it must be captivating to keep him away from noticing the tall figure standing in front of him. Bruce decided to make his presence known and cleared his voice. Josh eyes flashed to him and widened as he became aware of his host.

"Good afternoon, Bruce, I didn't hear you coming in." He quickly apologized as he returned his gaze to the laptop screen.

"What are you doing ?" Bruce simply asked, not bothering by any formality. They both agreed long ago that it was futile.

"I'm finishing a new computer system I left uncompleted one or two months ago." He explained without his gaze leaving the screen. "See by yourself if you want."

Bruce didn't responded but sat on the couch beside Josh and watched him as he type new code lines in a complex algorithm. Even he, the world greatest detective, wasn't understanding what the younger man was doing.

"I will have finished by tomorrow noon. I was almost finished when I forgot about it." Bruce remained silent.

After typing few more lines of code, Josh stopped and looked up to Bruce, now sat beside him. He closed the laptop and put it away. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it almost instantly, looking away.

"What is it ?" Bruce broke the silence as he stood up to his foot. He knew something was off because of the Josh's behavior. It was not in his customs to be afraid of saying something. Even if he knew him for several years and had not been in touch for the six past years, he knew him well enough to say that.

"Look, Bruce, I don't know how to say that …" He looked more and more uncomfortable. "Well since I blacked out in the Watchtower, I have gained … powers. I'm sure you suspected as much for you brought me here instead of letting me be in the Watchtower."

Bruce was stunned by Josh's admission but quickly recovered because, as the young man said himself, he was expecting such a thing since Doctor Fate's visit to the Watchtower. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, but that's not entirely why you are here." As the face Josh made, he could tell he was quite surprised by that though that look was quickly replaced by a suspicious one. "I tell you the truth. I want you to be here for helping me in looking for what Ra's is up to."

Josh take some seconds to think about what Bruce just told him.

"So, Ra's was the one who ordered the library attack …" It was not a question but rather a statement and didn't need the nod Bruce gave him in confirmation. "And you fear he will try again to capture Linda or that he is up to some bigger plan that involve or has involved her."

"Yes, Ra's is not a man to treat easily with." He replied seriously, his mind already focusing on all the possibilities Ra's could be up to. "He is a clever man and is always up to something more. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a…"

"Does it not bother you I have powers now ?" The younger man interrupted.

"No." He coldly state, his voice near the Batman's. "If you do not interfere in my city."

"Okay. Thanks … I think." He paused as he thought about what he was about to say, knowing it would startle Bruce. "There is another thing."

"Go on." The older man encouraged him.

"I don't have a lot of powers, yet, but I want to be useful and I would like to join the League."

For the second time in this conversation, Bruce was stunned by Josh's words. _Why ?_

"Why do you want to join the Justice League after you refused to join me ?" Bruce already knew the answer, six years can change a man and gaining powers can change a man too.

"You know why I didn't accept your offer, Bruce. But now, I have powers and I know they will increase with time. They are part of me now, and the only solution for increased them more efficiently is to be able to train, which is only possible within the League." This was not the complete reason, part of him wanted to do what he could do and having powers made him more potent to help people.

"We will see if you are ready. I saw you were in good shape but have you all the skills needed to enter the League ?" His words were meaningless as he knew the other founders would without a doubt accept and he would surely do so for Josh would be more easily watched than if he were by his own. "Meet me in one hour down there." He finished with a light smirk Josh immediately sent back, though in a more devilish way.

"Fine for me." He replied as he left the room his laptop under his arm and saw Alfred heading to the living room with a food tray and a glass of water.

oOo

One hour later the two men were circling each other in the Batcave training area. None of them wanted to make the first move. They were studying their opponent, the way he moved and what move he would be able to do. After a few minutes, the younger man made the first move which was a quick punch to the head. Batman dodged easily. The fight was started.

Bruce replied with a powerful blow to Josh's side which was blocked by his forearm. The two men distanced from each other and resumed circling. That time, the older man made the move in first. Bruce dashed toward his opponent and made two quick punch, one to the head, the other to the ribs. Josh avoided easily the one to his head but wasn't able to elude the other one.

He stumbled back before regaining his balance. He rapidly made his counterattack. He made his way toward Bruce and made a punch to his head which his opponent dodged too easily. But it was a trick and the Batman received a hard kick to his side. He was fast, he was _too_ fast, he shouldn't be that fast.

The two opponents were equal for now. This tendency didn't last long though. The Caped Crusader, though without his cape, jumped into Josh's private space and pinned him to the ground after he knocked him over with his leg and more powerful stature. The Batman had won the first round.

The two men continued their sparring session during one more hour before judging they must rest for some time before eventually resumed. Bruce went to the Bat-computer and Josh followed him.

As if he had superpowers to know when he was needed, Alfred appeared in the stair with some light food and glass of water. The two men thanked the old butler who made his way out after informing them that Dick and Barbara would come for dinner in the evening.

Bruce opened some files on the computer screen and Josh looked at them.

"What do you think about that ?" The older man asked as he showed him the security camera tape.

After looking at it for some second, the young man answered. "They are well trained and were expecting resistance, surely from Supergirl. But if they are really from the league of shadow, it's almost normal."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking." He replied and nodded with his head. "But somehow they arrived in the town. We might be able to trace them to their original position and perhaps found Ra's Al Ghul."

"I will look for clues from here, if you want, as you are surely needed on the Watchtower."

Bruce remembered why he would have taken him under his wing : Josh was clever, perhaps better than himself in some ways.

"Yes, do that, I am needed for a founder's meeting in one hour." Bruce said as he left his chair for Josh to sit in it. Without another word, he took the remaining armor he wasn't already wearing and made his way toward the showers.

Meanwhile, Josh began to type on the Bat-computer keyboard and opened files over files to look for anything that could help his research about his own attack.

The Batman returned quickly and wearing the complete Bat-suit. He headed toward the transporter pad and type some code on the control panel. Before he press the last button, he turned around to look at Josh who was still reading the Bat-computer files.

"You fought well, Josh."

Josh was surprised since he wasn't expecting any congratulation for his performance.

"I lost all the rounds but one." He pointed out as he too turned to stare at the Dark Knight.

"Wonder Woman did the same the first time we sparred together."

"Honestly ?" Asked a startled Josh. The Caped Crusader nodded. "Thanks … I suppose."

The Batman didn't reply and simply push the last button and disappeared in a flash of light.

oOo

The founders meeting was almost finished. They talked about the last update Doctor Fate gave them through Zatanna about that ancient spell being altered. Josh condition hadn't been spoken yet. It was what was coming now.

"About Josh, I consulted my gods for counsels and explanations but it seems they don't know too or don't want to tell us." Diana explained. She was perplex that even her deities weren't able to know what had happened.

"I don't know anything more from Fate or Zatanna about him neither." Said Superman.

"I have new developments." Coldly stated the Batman. "Josh said yo me he had gained powers and explained he thought they would only increase."

All the Founders remained silent, waiting for the Dark Knight to resume.

"I proposed Superman, Shayera and Diana go with me to the manor and that we test his new abilities."

"Hey ! Why can't we all come too ?" Complained the Flash.

"Superman and Wonder Woman come because they are the strongest among us and Shayera because she have a mace which could defeat magic. We must ask for Fate presence too. But everyone's presence isn't needed."

This time, everyone agreed. The date would be in a few days. Everything having been said, the founder made their way to their personal affairs. Only Superman stayed in the room with Batman.

"Kara asked about Josh. She would like to see him." He said after some seconds of silence.

"You know she can't come to the Batcave without discovering my identity, Kent." The Batman darkly replied.

"Yes, I know, Bruce. Nonetheless, there are other solutions. Why Josh can't spend a few days in Smallville ?" The man of steel offered.

Bruce thought about that. Well, yes, this couldn't cause a lot of problems, Smallville wasn't a big city and the Kent's farm way quite away from the town itself. He would give Clark offer to Josh tomorrow.

"I will pass him your offer." He answered and quickly turned around and left the room, leaving Superman alone in the meeting room.

"Still the same …" muttered the man of steel before leaving the room too.

oOo

Josh looked for clues during one hour and didn't discover much more than Bruce. Ra's had acted very secretly and hadn't left more traces.

It was almost 5 pm. He decided to resume his new computer system. He worked for another hour before he went up stair and entered his room. He had a clear idea about what he wanted to do now.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He focused on his intern mind.

 _This time, he saw like a great flash of light and he found himself standing at the same place he appeared all the last time he went there. He turned around to take a look at his surroundings. He knew them almost perfectly now due to his frequent comings._

" _Welcome again." A deep voice greeted him._

 _One was hovering in the sky and went down to stop in front of Josh._

" _Hello to you too, One. By the way, when will you give me your real name ?"_

 _One chuckled. It was not the first time Josh asked the question. It had even become a game they both agreed to play when they met again._

" _Not yet." The dark entity answered lightly._

" _Hmm." He growled faking disappointment. "Anyways, what do we do this time ?"_

" _Well, what do you think about modifying this realm ? I think you could add some construction that could be useful, don't you think so ?"_

" _The idea is appealing." Josh conceded._

" _Well, I will show you how to do some basics ..."_

 _They spend some hours practicing from how to grow flowers at the beginning to how built a small house. They built a courtyard where he had always appeared for now and a small house with a fountain that always would have water. They made quite a few things._

 _As the sun began his course down the sky, they both sat on a bench they created earlier._

" _Why did you teach me all these things ?" Asked seriously Josh._

 _One didn't immediately answer, but did it after some seconds. "Because I have been absent too long from this world. With you, I can play a role in the fate of the universe."_

 _Josh chose his next words carefully. "Are you an evil entity ?"_

 _The black being chuckled. "Evil his relative. But no, I only search to do the right thing."_

 _In fact, One knew that he would only be there to stop one threat, the threat he knew will destroy the universe without his intervention. He knew he will surely be killed by his victory. 'Killed' was not the appropriated word, he could not die, but his body will surely die._

 _All he hoped was that Josh would be trained enough to face with him their terrible foe._

" _Good." Replied Josh. "I had asked to join the Justice League earlier this day." He informed One, who didn't answer but only nodded his understanding._

 _When neither of them seemed to be intent to resume the talk, Josh stood up and turned to face One._

" _Thanks for these moments, One. I should go, I will come back tomorrow." Again, One merely nodded._

 _Josh closed his eyes and waited for his senses to feel his real members in control again._

Josh opened his eyes. He was back to his chamber. He stretched his legs and got up. He looked at his watch and so he had left only for less than one hour. He headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

After that, he went down to the cave and resumed his search, waiting for the return of Bruce. The Batman didn't make him wait too long as he appeared on the transportation pad few minutes after.

After Bruce changed back to more casual clothes they both made their way to the manor talking about what Josh found about the attack. Only a few things more, but they lighted some dark points.

As they entered the room where the grandfather clock was, they heard the sound of a motor approaching the manor by the road.

* * *

 **Again, thank you for reading until now. I apologize for the future lack of update. Due to my studies, there will be only one update a week, two if you are lucky (that means if I'm lucky to have time to do it :D) Anyway, I'll see you next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi ! I've taken too much time for this small chapter, but as I said, I was quite busy. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Good reading :)**

* * *

Alfred's cooking was excellent, as always. The Bat-family was complete this evening. It was not rare but it was not often either. With Dick working both day and night in Blüdhaven and Barbara paralyzed, it was difficult for them to come to the manor. However, they both agreed to come as Alfred required. They weren't aware a guest was present as well.

Dick had taken his car instead of his motorbike as he took Barbara on the way. They arrived to the manor in the early evening. As dick opened the car door for Barbara and get her wheelchair, the manor main door opened and revealed Alfred coming toward them. With Dick's help, Barbara was seated and Dick Began to push her to the manor.

"Good evening Master Richard, Miss Barbara." The English butler greeted them politely, bowing slightly his head.

"Good evening to you too, Alfred." Barbara replied with a warm smile. With her handicap, she couldn't go where she wanted and when. This was frustrating but what she missed the most was being with the Bat-clan again. So, she'd always accepted Alfred's invitations to the manor when he or Dick or anyone else could carry her there.

Dick greeted Alfred too and they all made their way back to the manor speaking of casual matters. They were entering the manor when the owner and master of the house made his appearance. As always, Bruce was looking good and didn't seem to be tired by overworking. However, the two young people stopped when they take sight of another man coming after Bruce.

He wasn't as tall as Bruce but was nonetheless taller than both Barbara and Dick. He had dark hair and a pretty face. He was muscular though muscular was not the adjective someone would use for him, he was just … good looking. His face seemed familiar to both of them but they couldn't think they had missed so special eyes. Yes, his eyes were very uncommon. They were black, but not dull, they even seemed to be moving randomly.

"Hi, Dick, Barbara." The man greeted them. A sad look passed on his face when he first saw Barbara condition. His voice, calm, steady, almost soothing, they knew it. Barbara was the first to remembered its owner.

"Josh ?" She exclaimed. How could she have thought she would be seeing him this day ? She had seen him for more than six years and yet, he was there.

When she said his name, Josh smiled brightly. He had thought he would have to reintroduce himself before they recognized him. It seemed he feared for nothing.

"Josh ?" Dick repeated the question, in an unbelieving tone.

"It's me." He answered, his smile widening.

Dick made the first move and hugged Josh as patting on his back. Josh responded to the gesture.

"Good to see you, Dick."

"And you too." He replied as they separated from each other.

"And good to see you to Barbara." Josh smiled as he made his way to her and hugged her too.

"Yes." She agreed. "It's been too long."

Though the two young people had just met Josh for some weeks when he left, they had created a strong friendship they never hoped to be able to resume.

As they were talking in the hall, Tim joined them after getting down from his room. Bruce watched them as they interacted and felt something he wasn't used to. It was a sort of contentment, peace … maybe joy. He was still struggling with his thought when Alfred asked everyone to go in the dining-room and take a place around the large table.

Dick placed Barbara to his right as Bruce took the seat to his left. In front of them was Josh and Tim. Then, Alfred came back from the kitchen with dishes filled with exquisite smell French dish. They all ate speaking mainly of what they had done each one on their different ways. While Bruce wasn't speaking much, he listened closely to what was said instead. He hadn't the chance to speak with Josh about that topic yet so why couldn't he take these details ?

Eventually, the talk came to Josh's eyes. At the beginning he wasn't very willing to tell them what he was going through. So he just said what they needed to know and what he told everyone else. Also, he explained his presence here, and why he would stay here for some time. However, he did not speak about his new found powers though he thought about telling them another day. When time was around 8 pm, Bruce excused himself and left for patrol.

The others finished quickly the dinner as all of the present people found themselves speaking with another. They were only reminded about what time it was when Alfred came back to the dining-room and informed them it was nearly 2 am. As late it was, Alfred offered to Dick and Barbara a room where they could sleep until the morning. They accepted, knowing it was too late for Dick to come back to Blüdhaven.

Alfred led them to their respective room. Josh went to his own bedroom and go to sleep. However, sleep didn't want to take him. After some minutes trying the impossible task that was falling asleep, Josh decided to make his time more useful.

 _He reopened his eyes and find himself where he wanted to be. The cobbled courtyard was as he'd left it. For once, One wasn't here to greet him. Josh walked to the house and entered. It was empty. Well, not really, there were a few furnitures but it seemed not to be very welcoming. So, Josh did that for one hour. He will have continued if One hadn't chosen this moment to show up._

" _Hi, One."_

" _Hello, Josh." He replied as he watched him making a new arrangement of the living-room._

 _Josh continued for some more minutes before he faced One who hadn't spoken a word since he greeted him. His silence made Josh quite uncomfortable for One wasn't one to stay silent too long. So he decided to speak first._

" _So … what are we doing today ?" Josh asked expectantly. As he passed more and more time in this place, Josh was becoming quite fond of One's teachings. What he was doing with efforts but a few days ago seemed unexpectedly easy to him, now. Then again, time was relative since while he went to the Wayne Manor, so, now, three days ago, he had spent entire days within his mind._

 _As One said once, he would not master all what he had to teach him in weeks, maybe not even in years. But he could see his own progress and was proud of them._

" _I apologize for having you be waiting for me." One said, not answering his question. "I was watching you as I was thinking about what happened until now and what might happen."_

" _One, I really like your philosophical thoughts but you did not answer my question." Josh pointed out._

" _Yes, I did not. And, no, my thoughts weren't philosophical. I was thinking about how wrong I was." He cryptically answered._

" _And you were wrong about …"_

" _You." Josh felt disappointed._ What does that mean ? _But before he could protest, One was continuing his answer. "I thought you weren't ready, weren't strong-minded enough, but now, I can see I was wrong."_

" _Uh, thanks."_

" _And now you are ready to make your first steps outside this realm with magic. In fact you will need to train outside."_

" _Okay … I think that's a great idea. I'm sure enough the League would want to test me or meet me more officially as I intend to join them. They should know that by now, Bruce had surely already told them so." Josh said as made his way outside the house, one following him._

" _I offer you something : I will teach you what you want now." One proposed in a less serious voice than usual._

 _Josh was surprised. He always thought One would lead him in what he should learn first and what he must focus on. So, it took him some seconds to find something he would really want to know how to do so._

" _I would like if you teach me how to change my irises back to their original color. Can we do that ?"_

" _So we will." He simply stated. One showed him how to use magic to modify his eyes. It was however only temporary. As One explained, these eyes were now his, they were his natural now. But, they could be altered with a magic spell. Why would this spell be only temporary ? Well, for a spell to work, it needs a spell-caster's amount of energy. Though a lot of it is taken in the first instant, the spell need to be 'powered' to last. There are ways to make that energy being taken from elsewhere, but there were too complex and useless to a such minor issue as change someone's eye color._

 _Josh learned as well some new things about what kind of magic he was imbued with. He learned for example that, though the magic he was dealing with was a word needless one, only reachable by our willpower, saying his intention out loud can be an advantage, as it make us focus on what we want to do._

 _After, another hour of talking and testing different spells, Josh succeeded to give his eyes their color back to what they used to be. Awkwardly, he didn't know why, but he missed his black flamed eyes quickly. So he just decided to stop the spell and wait to when he really need it._

 _Then again, the change was only in his mind/world, but One assured him that doing it in the real world wouldn't be much more different and difficult._

 _After promising to come back soon, Josh decided to leave._

oOo

The young man woke up early in the morning even if he hadn't slept during many hours. It was only 6:30 am. He made his way to the kitchen and found the breakfast already done. _Alfred really is a super-human,_ he thought. However the butler was nowhere to see. Also, it seemed the food was untouched yet. So he was surely the first to wake up. Well, that didn't really surprise him since he woke up after only four hours of sleep.

Within minutes he finished his breakfast and then he went down to the cave. He was intent to finish his project as he told Bruce he would. However when he exited the stairs, he froze at the sight that welcomed him.

The Bat-mobile which was parked on its pad in the back of the main area was quite destroyed. To the left, was the medical area, which was filled by three people. One was laying on the table in the middle as the two others were busy over him. He recognized the motionless body as Bruce.

Josh approached as Alfred bent and tended to one nasty gash on Bruce chest. The last person was a woman Josh had never met yet, but he could guess she was doctor Thompkins, a trusted friend of the Batman, if you could say he had friends.

Josh watched them some more minutes without making his presence known. However they finished what they were doing before he decided to step in the room. They saw him waiting at the entrance. As reading his thoughts, Alfred answered the question he hadn't spoken yet.

"Master Bruce will survive, Master Joshua, and with time he will be back to his former self." He informed the younger man as Leslie was cleaning up the supplies they used.

"How this happened ?" Josh inquired.

"Only him know, Master Joshua. He will have to explain this to us when he wakes up, though he will be out for one or two more hours I'm afraid." Josh didn't notice the old butler had used his full name and if he did, he wouldn't have bothered to correct him, not in these moments.

Then, doctor Thompkins spoke to the two men. "He need to rest for at least one week, due to his state, he wouldn't be able to walk until tomorrow or the next day. Make sure he doesn't overexercise himself as he would do without anyone to stop him."

"Of course, Miss Thompkins." Alfred agreed.

"Call me if anything happens to his state." She informed them and then left the two men alone, heading toward the stairs.

Alfred and Josh stayed in silence for some minutes before the English man excused himself and asked the young man to stay with Bruce, which he conceded willingly.

oOo

Josh was working on his laptop, seated in a chair, near the medical bed where the Caped Crusader was lying on. On the other side of the bed was Barbara, who had insisted to be transported down to the cave. Dick had needed to leave to Blüdhaven though he promised to be back this night to make patrol in Gotham.

Bruce hadn't woken yet. He should awake soon though. Meantime, Josh almost completed his computer system. He was running the last test to detect all bugs and errors that could have escaped his vigilance when the Batman shifted, his first moves since Josh saw him in the morning. It was almost noon now and they were becoming worried he hadn't woken yet.

Josh put his computer on the ground and stood up the be right to Bruce's left side. Barbara took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Bruce quietly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes tentatively, trying to adapt them to the ambient light. Ironically enough, just a few days ago, it was Josh who was lying in a bed like this, though he doubted the Batman was there to wait him to wake.

"Are you alright Bruce ?" Barbara asked, clearly worried by his condition.

"I'm fine." He replied more in a growl than in a clear answer, which earned a chuckle from Josh despite the gravity of the situation.

"No, you are not !" She snapped back, giving him a glare he was surely proud of.

"It's nothing." He replied, giving her back a Batglare.

He tried to sit up but was stopped by Josh's hand on his shoulder and an understanding look on his face. _I would do the same thing if I were the Batman,_ he thought, _I would like_ _he wasn't in this situation._

Bruce clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in defeat. At least it was what Josh and Barbara were thinking but within seconds they change their mind. Bruce wasn't conceding defeat, he was fighting pain. The pain was near unbearable, but a man like Bruce could endure almost all levels of pain. Awkwardly enough, light began to escape from his body. All his wounds, bruises, gashes and cuts started to glow brighter and brighter. An only scream of pain escaped him as the light fade suddenly.

Barbara and Josh were shocked by what just happened. Bruce was, now, still lying on the bed but he was no longer a beaten body. All his wounds were healed. Even his old scars had disappeared.

Alfred entered the room running. "Is everything alright ?"

oOo

"You will take your men to the island and you will fight against their army. Meanwhile, some of your men will sneak and free me. Then my army will fight along yours."

"I know what I have to do. And you know what _you_ have to do."

"Then you have already taken care of the Justice League."

"Yes, I insured the Detective is out and my men finished the weapon against the Kryptonian, the rest of them can be incapacitated easily."

"Good, do not wait too long before you attacks. I have been imprisoned long enough."

"Don't worry, we will make our move within a week. Then we will be able to purify Mother Earth again and make mankind return to its gold age."

"Yes, my friend, we will." The black armored man agreed with a dark laugh as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **That's it. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Also I can promise you another chapter next week and maybe another next Saturday. So, see you soon, though I will never _see_ you in fact, so what I say is nonsense, anyway, bye :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is a new chapter :)**

* * *

"Doctor Thompkins has arrived." Alfred informed Bruce, Barbara and Josh as he appeared down the stairs, following by the one person Bruce was waiting the most impatiently in the world right now.

After what happened, Bruce wanted immediately to get up and work the case he was investigating the previous night. He'd never felt so great, he was no longer exhausted by his overworking and lack of sleep. Not surprisingly, Alfred and Barbara adamantly refused. The Batman had to make the compromise to wait and see what Leslie would say when she would have examined him.

Alfred hadn't said anything about Bruce's condition to Doctor Thompkins yet. He had only asked her to come to check his health as his situation had _evolved_. And she was there now.

When she saw Bruce seated on the medical bed, his bare chest now freed of any bandage they had put on him and of all the scars she had saw he'd accumulated since she first healed him, years ago, her jaw dropped to the floor, if this was humanly possible.

"What happened ?" She exclaimed when she could speak again.

All the other three pairs of eyes turned to Josh, making him to be quite uncomfortable.

"Magic." He simply answered, not wanting to explain everything once again.

After some examinations, Doctor Thompkins took back her stuff. Bruce was perfectly healthy, she declared. However, she took some blood sample to analyze more carefully. The moment Leslie said her thoughts, Bruce was already up and heading to the Bat-computer only to be stopped by his surrogate father.

"Master Bruce, I'm afraid you had yet to tell us what happened to you to be in such a state earlier today." Alfred said as he stepped in front of the Batman, blocking his way out the room.

"Nothing happened, Alfred. Get out my way." He growled menacingly.

"Bruce, 'nothing' can't beat the Bat of Gotham like that." Barbara said, a disapproving look on her face.

Seeing they wouldn't let him escape this interrogation, he sighed and began his story.

oOo

 _\- 2:42, earlier in the night -_

The Batman was watching his city from his favorite spot on the Wayne Tower. The night had been quite calm. None of his strongest foe had made a move. Yes, most of them were presently in Arkham, but the Joker and Bane were out and surely preparing something.

After some more moment, he decided to resume his patrol in the South District. Grappling his way on the building roof, he reached within minutes the street which showed the beginning the district.

Here too, there wasn't a lot of things to stop. He arrested some thugs and nothing more. However, as he was thinking about calling it a night, he heard from the police channel he'd hacked that they need reinforcement for a hostage situation. Although it was quite unusual, he had seen such situations before.

When he arrived on the roof of the building on the other side of the street. The police had already blocked it and was securing the neighborhood. He didn't need to consult anyone to know who was the hostage. He was on front of the Gordon's building. With Barbara sleeping at the manor, the Commissioner Gordon was the only credible target, though he didn't know what their demands were.

He didn't wait any more time and grappled to the other roof. As he landed on it, he activated the thermal vision integrated in his cowl. There were three persons in the whole building, the other should have been evacuated.

He decided to enter by a window, at the opposite of the three men's positions, so they wouldn't hear him enter in. The lights were off, inside. This wasn't bothering him, darkness was his element. Progressing soundlessly, he approached the room where the three men were.

Though the door frame, he saw Gordon, on his knees, between the two other men. He was behind them, they couldn't see him. He acted quickly. Knocking out the nearer with a hard punch on the back of his head, kicked the second in the gut, sending him flying on the wall. He collapsed, unconscious. _Well, that was fast._

He went to Gordon and freed him from the ropes that were cramping him and untied the gag to let him speak.

"Thanks God, Batman." Commissioner Gordon exclaimed. "I thought my men would entered first and ended by killing me."

"You have little faith in your men, Jim." The Caped Crusader noticed as he searched for clues on the two unconscious men.

"I have." He disagreed, "But this wasn't a situation they could have resolved by their owns. The SWAT is surely on his way, I should inform them I'm alright." He said as he left the room.

"Come to the manor if you need a place to sleep." The Batman offered to a now surprised Gordon.

"Thanks … for the offer." He replied quite stiffly. He'd known for some time Bruce Wayne was Batman and he knew Batman knew he knew, if this can make sense. However, they both wordlessly agreed to pretend otherwise. So, when the Batman proposed him to go to his place the time the police finished its investigations about happened, he was quite shocked.

Gordon exited the building within minutes. Meanwhile, the Dark Knight found something worthy of his interest. The two attackers were wearing, under their casual clothes, a strange yet familiar suit. He didn't have the time to think about it since his eyes caught a little movement to his left.

He stood up from his crouching position to face what was the cause of that. However he saw nothing. He thought he was becoming paranoiac but he quickly changed his mind as he heard he noise, this time, to his right.

He didn't see the first punch coming. Three men jump out the darkness, startling the Batman. _How haven't I s_ _een_ _them with my thermal vision ?_ The question was pounding in his head but he was otherwise focused to defend himself. His attackers were well trained and so he had to go back.

He'd just knocked out his first opponent when three more appeared. _Damn it._ Seeing he would quickly be surrounded, discretely push a button on his glove, calling the Bat-mobile. Two more men appeared from dark corners in the house. Like on a soundless command, they all attacked at the same time and, this time, manage to corner the Batman. The Caped Crusader dodged and blocked as many punches and kicks then threw him as he tried to land his own, but they were too many.

He was outnumbered and he needed to flee though he'd never liked to do it. However, he could flee right now, he was their target and they wouldn't let him go like that. He needed a distraction. Maybe God heard him, or a god, as he knew several existed. Anyway, he got what he needed.

Gordon and dive of his man erupted in the room, guns in their hands. The second of surprise it gave to his attackers was enough for him to approach the window, but not enough to jump from it.

He heard shots from behind him, following by more of them. Two men were between him and his escape path. They charged at him. The first succeeded to land a powerful blow to his side but let down his guard a fatal moment a he received a booted foot in the face.

The second grabbed his forearm and try to twist it in an armlock but the Dark Knight move on his feet to make his shoulder facing his opponent and punched hard. The man went flying through the glass window.

In this short moment of inaction, he felt all the wounds he had received, and he knew he was in bad shape. As I said, this moment was short and he felt someone gripping him from behind. He couldn't resist as he saw himself being thrown through the window, not so unlikely to what he just did.

Thankfully, he only fell from the second floor. Though the man he had thrown from the window was now unconscious, the Batman wasn't knocked out, thanks to his Kevlar suit. The shooting continued, though he could hear Gordon ordered to his man to withdraw since the Batman had succeeded to escape them.

Bruce crawled to the near Bat-mobile and climbed in. He set the autopilot to the Batcave. The adrenaline stopping to affect him, he felt his world going black.

oOo

Bruce was now sitting before the Bat-computer. He knew now that Gordon had been just a lure for the Batman. It was a trap and he fell in head first. Also, he had just realized who was behind it. These men were armed with firearms but only used bladed arms or with bare hands. This only meant they weren't intent to kill him.

Therefore, he knew only one man who had the power to organize such an attack without seeking his death. Ra's Al Ghul was a foul if he thought one day he would join him in his holy crusade for Mother Earth.

Moreover, this was the second attack on a member of the Justice League in less than a week. Batman didn't believe in coincidences. Ra's was obviously plotting something big, big enough that it required he stayed out of that.

As Bruce was lost in thoughts, he didn't hear another person walking in the cave and stopping by his side.

"Could you do that for me, Bruce ?" Josh asked.

"What ?" He replied, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Have you even listened to me ?" Bruce silence spoke for himself. "Anyway, can you convey a message to Kara ? It seemed cellphones don't work on the Watchtower." Josh asked again, trying his best to have a pleading look on his face, though the Batman's face, even without his cowl, didn't move at all.

He didn't answer, but resumed to type on the Bat-computer keyboard. Josh sighed and shook his head, he should have known he wouldn't help him. No wonder the Batman never found someone _special,_ he chuckled. As he was about to make his way back to the manor, Bruce held a paper out to him.

"What is it ?" Josh inquired suspiciously.

"What you want." The Batman merely answered as he returned to his work.

"Thanks." The young man replied. "And as you don't heard me, there is he flash drive on your desk, it contains my new system."

With that, he climbed up the stairs to the manor and made his way to the living room. Alfred and Barbara were speaking with a man. From his hair color, he could tell he was Barbara's father, what made him Commissioner Gordon. He had never met him before but for what he had learned from Bruce in the short time he was at Gotham, Gordon was one of the few men who were not corrupted when the Batman first showed up.

Making his presence known he greeted him after silently muttering the spell to alter his eyes.

"Commissioner Gordon." He politely acknowledged his presence as he stepped into the room. "Nice to meet you."

The Commissioner looked at him and held out his hand for him to shake, which he did. "Nice to meet you too, …"

"It's Josh, Dad, an old friend." Barbara explained. Old friend wasn't really the best expression, though they have known each other for six years and were friends now, but there was a big hole between now and six years ago.

"Really ? I'd never seen you before." Gordon was quite a suspicious man, but anyone who could be in the Batman's own house was certainly worthy of trust.

"I've only stayed in Gotham some weeks years ago, and I'm back temporally I hope." Josh smiled at him as he explained how he came to work for Wayne Enterprise and befriended with Bruce, without telling he knew Bruce was the Batman.

Gordon seemed impressed and willingly wanted to prolong the talk but Josh excused himself, explaining he had to make a call. After he left the room, Gordon looked questioningly to his daughter.

"Does he know ?"

The question earned a light laugh from Barbara and a quiet chuckle from Alfred.

"I'm afraid he was the first to find out." He answered as a took a sip of the tea.

"After Dick, Alfred." Barbara pointed out.

"Master Richard was told by Master Bruce however."

"Hmm, you've a point."

oOo

Josh didn't go to his room but instead chose to walk in the manor's garden. He had yet to meet One but this could wait until he finished his call. _Tick_. Kara had the right to know he was alright. After all, she had waited to his side when he was unconscious on the Watchtower. He hadn't kept touch with her since he had moved into the manor. _Tick._ He felt he little guilty about that.

And so he had asked to convey his message to her but he instead gave him her private number on the Watchtower. _Tick._ _How_ _o_ _n earth had he access to that ? Don't answer, because he is Batman, and because it's his system that is used on the Watchtower, well mine. Tick._ _What's that noise ? Tick._ He wasn't seeing anything that could click like that. _Tick._ Wait, it wasn't a click but a tick.

It was almost 3 pm, he read. _Tick._ How could he hear that tick ? _Tick._ That was pretty annoying. Although, that meant he had super-hearing. _Tick._ Can't it stop ? … _Asking seems to be enough,_ he thought.

He resumed his walk in the garden, which was more a park in fact, a big park. He made his way to a willow, near a pond. He sat down against the trunk and get out his phone.

He didn't have to wait long before he feminine voice respond on the other line.

" _Hello ?"_

"Hi, Kara, it's Josh." He answered, a smiled unintentionally appearing on his mouth.

" _Josh !"_ She exclaimed. " _How do you have that number ?"_ She asked, quite surprised by his call.

"I asked Batman to convey a message to you but he instead gave me that." He explained. He should have known it would surprise her, he thought, a smile on his lips.

" _Yeah, the Batman, of course. I'm sorry, I don't ask, but h_ _ow are you,_ _Josh_ _? I haven't ha_ _d_ _news from you s_ _ince your departure from the Watchtower._ _So_ _you really_ _are_ _in the_ _Batman's cave as my cousin says ?"_

"Yeah, I'm with Batman in Gotham and I'm fine." He answered and paused before resuming, "I call because I … I want to thank you for staying with me on the Watchtower and I want to apologize 'cause I didn't let you I'm alright since I came to Gotham. So, thanks and I'm sorry." He felt a lot better now, as if a great weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

" _Nonsense, I'm sure you were quite busy."_ None of them seemed intent to disrupt the comfortable silence that followed her answer. However, she broke it when the silence changed to be awkward. _"How is the cave ? Not the cold to sleep ?"_ She joked, try to ease the atmosphere. It worked.

Josh chuckled. "No, the Cave is not so cold as one might think, though I can't tell you if you can sleep well, I don't sleep there, I have a chamber at th …" He interrupted himself. How could he almost let something like that escape him ?

" _What ? You don't sleep in the Cave ? Then where ?"_ He didn't answer that. _"No way !"_ Supergirl exclaimed, _"You know who Batman is !"_

"Yeah, I know, but I can't tell you." He said.

" _Don't bother yourself with that, I will find out myself one day. But why did he tell you his secret identity ? I'm not sure even all the founders know it."_

Josh chuckled again. The Batman had never told him his identity, he found it long ago. "He didn't tell me. I knew for six years now."

" _How ?! And you didn't tell me that when you figured it out I was Supergirl !"_ She seemed angry.

"You didn't ask." He replied, "And we were just acquaintances at that time."

She didn't answer immediately but wait some second to clear her head. _"You're right, I'm sorry."_

"It's nothing. I found out his secret identity when I was working in Gotham and we sort of befriended each other, long story …"

" _Really ? I can't imagine the fierce and cold Batman having friend. You know, when he found me, he wasn't very friendly …"_

"Yes, you're right, he isn't the most friendly man I know. Well, when I said friend, I wasn't speaking about friendship, most like a mutual respect for each other."

" _Well, not too bad too. I don't know a lot of people whom the Batman respect."_

"They are more numerous than you could think about." He laughed, "And more than he think too."

" _Hmm, if you say so. I have a lot to catch up."_ She replied.

"Hmm, what do you think about catching up in Gotham with me ?" He offered almost shyly. He couldn't understand where is usual self-confidence had left.

" _That sound good, though I can't today."_ She answered, her voice was filled with regret. She didn't know why, but being unable to see him this night bothered her more than she thought it should be. She had duty and friends were after that.

"Alright, what about tomorrow morning for breakfast, we can go to a good place I remember, if it's still open."

" _Yeah, it's perfect."_

"Good, I will send you the address in the evening. I will see you tomorrow then."

" _Yeah, tomorrow."_

"Bye, Kara."

" _Bye, Josh."_

The call ended. Strangely enough, Josh was quite anxious. Right now, he only wanted to be in his room and unwind with some training with One.

His vision became a blur and when it came back he was no longer in the garden.

"What the hell !" He exclaimed as he recognized the chamber he was in. He was back at the manor, in the bedroom Alfred had given him when he arrived and where he was still sleeping in.

* * *

 **I have to admit I wasn't intent to go this long without be more advanced in the global story but, it come naturally, so why not ? Really ? Almost 30k words ! And we only are at the beginning. I've surprised myself with that ^^' Anyway, I have great ideas for the future :D So, see you next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Did I say Saturday ? :D Anyway, hope you will enjoy :)**

* * *

Beasts, monstrosities and demons were amassing in the vast plain in front of the Gate. Though this army seemed unbeatable, this was only a third of what will be unleashed on Earth. The remaining of the army was waiting for their master to unleash what would destroy anyone who would be fool enough to be in their way. Their master knew his brother and his fellows would be attempting to stop him. But they wouldn't succeed, not this time.

The first wave was only waiting for the mortal to open the Gate. The men's world had changed and the poor guardians would only be crushed by them. With his help, all of his soldiers would thrice stronger they usually were.

His plan was perfect this time. And the irony in that is that _they_ were the ones who gave him the idea. That simple thought would make him laugh if he wasn't watching how a mortal who called himself Doctor Fate and his followers could feel his movements. In fact, yes, he could laugh at that : mere mortals were aware enough of the impending doom as his so called brother was enjoying the sight from the Olympus.

oOo

Bruce waited for Josh to go down to gave him the new OS he promised he would give him. The kid always keeps his promises. _The kid ?_ Bruce surprised himself by thinking of him like a kid. Although six years ago, Josh could be called a kid, barely, now, the word wasn't correct at all. Josh had grown up. He was now a fully independent adult and what wasn't him years ago was just 'adult'.

By the way, Bruce had yet to convey Clark's invitation to his parents' farm. The man of steel seemed to like Josh, and his cousin too. Supergirl would like to speak with Josh but though the Batman trusted the young man, he knew better to tempt fate and let her keep him in touch and risk his secret identity. No, he would convey Clark's offer but won't informed Josh about Kara.

Anyway, though Josh was a topic worthy of interest, the Caped Crusader was more worried about who had attacked him earlier. They were well trained, had good weapons but didn't try to kill him. They had some technology or equipment that provided them invisibility whit a thermal imaging camera. They were fifteen, perhaps almost twenty. He had obviously fallen in a well planed trapped. He had let his guard down after that quiet night.

Yes, they didn't try to kill him. Why ? That would be the more probable goal of such an operation but no, they only seemed to be intent to fight him whit bladed arms or bare handed. Although they could have achieve without any guns to kill him due to their training and superior number, they didn't use their firearms and only tried to beat him badly. Fortunately, he managed to escape thanks to an unexpected return of Gordon and his man. However, the fact that they didn't try to kill him was bothering him. Almost all of the super-villains he fights would kill to get his head but whoever was the man who engaged these men wasn't one of them.

 _Almost all._ His mind made the connection. One week ago, Supergirl was attacked by Ra's Al Ghul men for an unknown reason. _Ra's !_ Of course, it had to be him. He and his crusade for Mother Earth. This was the second attack on a member of the Justice League in less than a week. Bruce didn't believe in coincidences. His old mentor was obviously preparing something big, and something big enough it needed the World Greatest Detective wasn't here to stop him.

He had made his move and won. He would be in bed for the rest of the month if it wasn't for some new magic-user. He could use this to his advantage. Ra's thought he had succeeded to put the Batman away from the equation but he was wrong.

"Could you do that for me, Bruce ?" Josh asked.

"What ?" The Batman snapped.

"Have you even listened to me ?" Due to his silence he could only guess no. "Anyway, can you convey a message to Kara ? It seemed cellphones don't work on the Watchtower."

Bruce was more than annoyed by his intervention since he was getting the piece together from the big puzzle the Head of the Demon was creating. He hadn't the time to play the envoy. He only had to contact her himself. That's why he search and then wrote Supergirl's private number on a spared paper and handed him.

"What is it ?" Josh inquired suspiciously.

"What you want." He grunted in answer.

Josh was about to leave when the young man added something the Dark Knight barely heard, already trying to calculate his opponent's next move. He needed a plan.

Wait, did he just gave a League member's number he shouldn't officially have ? Yes, he'd just done that. Anyway, it was too late now. And he had more pressing matters. _Josh …_ Yes, he had already a big potential but now with his new-found gifts, he could be an advantage. But with his powers already surfacing without his own consent, he could be dangerous. The Batman hadn't missed the look of surprise that appeared on his face while the Dark Knight was healed. Though he was suffering a lot, he had seen it and could conclude his miraculous healing wasn't an intended act.

But with the League's help, he could become a valuable asset. Moreover, he had told him his wish to join them. If they could test him in tomorrow or the day after, that would be great. In fact, the sooner, the better. And he only needed to convince one man, a man of steel, so to tell the truth.

 _This will be easy,_ he thought for himself, a smirk appearing on his face, _I have already all I need to that._ He downloaded some files in his flash drive before leaping from his chair and heading to the transporter pad.

A flash of light after, he made his way to Superman personal quarters where he had just checked the Man of Steel was in. Reaching the front of his door, he quickly typed the overriding code and entered.

"What is it Bruce ? Can't you knock on the door like everyone ?" Superman asked as he got off the washroom a toothbrush in his hand.

Ignoring the question, the Batman made his way to the big screen that decorated the wall in front of the bed.

"I have something to show you." He merely answered in the deep and dark voice that was the Batman's.

He turned on the screen and plugged the flash drive in. With a little pad on his gauntlet, he began to play a video. Superman watched carefully as he immediately recognized the Batcave background.

The video showed the Bat-mobile pad. It was empty. The Batman should be on patrol. Then, the distinct light from the front beams of a car appeared on the screen, followed some seconds after by the Bat-mobile. The canopy opened but no one jumped off from the seat. The man was unmoving, certainly unconscious.

Quickly enough, Alfred appeared. Despite his age, the old butler seemed to be fully able to transport the body from the Bat-mobile to the medical bed that waited in another part of the Batcave.

The camera switched and the new one show the Batcave medical room. As Alfred seemed to be calling someone by the cellphone stuck between his ear and shoulder, he was removing the Batman's top. He had a bad gash on the chest and was seriously beaten.

Bruce stopped the video at that moment and waited for Clark to make a comment.

"Why do you show me this, Bruce ?" He asked, the accident should had happened days ago as the Batman in front of him was in an as good shape as he used to be, though it surprised him he hadn't seen Bruce needed to rest recently. Well, yes, Bruce was always overworking himself but he hadn't seen he needed any time to heal wounds.

"This," He pointed to the screen with his thumb, "happened _this_ morning."

Clark couldn't speak for some seconds, his mind trying to manage the information. Obviously, the Batman had taken a serious beating but Bruce was perfectly fine. Someone had been hurt instead of him.

"Nightwing ?" He exclaimed, "How is he ?" He resumed without letting him the time to speak.

"It was me." He stated, as he resumed the video.

Alfred after expertly taking off the top part of the Batsuit removed the cowl. Batman's face was in an as good condition as the rest of his body but the features were definitely those of Bruce Wayne.

The Man of Steel couldn't help but used his X-ray vision to check for any injuries Bruce had in that moment.

"How that's possible ?" He asked, awe in his eyes. Bruce couldn't have healed from that in only a few hours. Except if he was lying about the date.

He hadn't the time to question the Batman as another video started on the screen. This time, Alfred was gone. Instead two young people were on each side of the medical bed. He recognized one as Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle, and the second as Kara's friend, Josh. Surprisingly enough, it seemed that Bruce had told him his secret. The Batman didn't give his secret identity to anyone. He would have to question him on that later, along with other thing concerning the man.

The screen showed Bruce trying to sit up only to be stopped by Josh's hand on his shoulder. Then, light began to shine from Bruce's body. In few second, the light was gone and Bruce was lying again on the bed, though conscious. The bruises had disappeared. He could only imagine the gash was healed as well.

"What happened ?" The Man of Steel's voice was filled with disbelief and amazement. His question didn't need an answer for he already knew what caused that, or who : the only person with magical aptitudes in that room.

"Josh." The Batman darkly said. "We need to test him sooner to supervise him more quickly. This," he pointed again to the screen, "wasn't intended, he lost control of his powers."

"You can't be serious, Bruce." Superman replied. The man couldn't even be grateful for sparing him days, if not weeks, of remission. "You can still be in that bed and all you have to say his we need to control him because he had powers ?"

"No, this show that he is powerful and we need him within the League with control to prevent any accident." He said, not looking at Superman, as he took back his flash drive.

The Batman was right, of course, but Clark wasn't convinced this was his main reason. Perhaps, after a few days past, Bruce was coming back to his 'no meta in my city' rule.

"Alright." He conceded, "What do you propose ?"

"You contact Fate and schedule a meeting with all the founders and Fate in two days in an uninhabited place." The Dark Knight answered as he was already making his way out of Superman's room.

"Right." The Man of Steel agreed, though he couldn't help but feel uneasy with the Batman's attitude. Bruce had quite surprised him when he decided to take Josh to the Batcave and now he was pushing to accelerate Josh test. What irked him the most was not knowing what the Bat was thinking about in doing that. In fact, this kind of situation was pretty regular. He had only to trust the Batman on this as he'd always done.

oOo

J'onn was walking in the endless corridors of the Watchtower. In some moment, the Martian couldn't help but thought about his dead planet, and now was one of these moments. He missed his past family. He shouldn't think about it over and over, this would only make it worse. Moreover, he had found a new home on Earth, a new family in the Justice League. He needed to do something to think about another thing.

He went to the monitor womb to see if he could be of any help to someone. The Batman was doing some maintenance on a control panel, as Booster Gold was surely doing monitor duty at the central computer. J'onn made his way to Batman.

"May I help you with what you are doing, my friend ?" He friendly asked with his deep voice.

"I'm finished." The Dark Knight snapped in a rasp.

J'onn followed the Batman as he walked to the transporter room to be beamed down to the Batcave. An idea came in J'onn mind. Though he hadn't thought about it lately, there was a subject the Batman could help him with.

"Do you mind if I come to the manor with you ?" Bruce stopped in his walk and turned around to face the Martian.

"Why ?" He inquired, almost threateningly.

"I would like to speak with Josh." He answered truthfully.

The Bat grunted in agreement. The two men walked to the transporter pad and in a flash were down in the Batcave. Batman made no move to show the Martian the way up to the manor nor to the young man he was hoping to see. Therefore, the Martian Manhunter walked by himself to the stairs and reached with his mind to the people present in the manor, lightly enough not to be detected but enough to find where they were.

Appearing behind the grandfather clock which he opened and passed through, he could feel three other minds without including Bruce's one. One was more old than the other, Alfred's he guessed, the second was distinctly feminine, though he did not recognize who it was. The last was the only guarded of the three. It was Josh.

He was upstairs, in a room. He walked up and knock to the door behind which was the young man. J'onn waited some second for an answer.

"Enter !" Josh's voice came behind the door.

The Martian opened the door and entered.

"J'onn ! I wasn't expecting any visitor today." Josh explained as he stoop up from his bed he were obviously lying on some second before.

"I wasn't intending to visit neither but I change my mind some minutes ago." He informed. "I was hoping to see how you are doing."

"Well, I'm well, thanks for the concerned."

The two men stared at each other for some seconds before J'onn resumed the talk.

"I think I can inform you that Batman convey your request to join the League, therefore, we will test you in two days, as Superman informed me two hours ago."

"I … I'm not sure I'm ready though. I haven't developed many powers yet."

"You don't have to. We just need to see what you can do to perhaps give you an adviser to train with."

Josh sighed. J'onn couldn't know if it was one of relief or disappointment.

"Alright, thanks for telling me that."

"Maybe I can help you with them and how to control them. Powers though quite instinctive need to be mastered so you can control them in their most basic state."

"I … Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." The young man smiled to the Martian Manhunter.

"Can you show me what you can already do ?"

"Of course." Josh thought about one thing to do. One thing came to him naturally, something he had already used but two hours ago when he came to meet with Commissioner Gordon. "Well, first, I can change back my eye color." He said before murmuring some word in an alien language.

As soon as he finished, the usual black flames blazing in his eyes disappeared and his old shiny silver irises were back.

"Impressive." The Martian nodded, "This is quite useful if you want to be in public."

"Yes, that's why I learned that rapidly. I'm not intent to be locked in the manor for all my life."

J'onn smiled at the joke. The two men seemed to go well together. J'onn calm and expert attitude was something Josh couldn't find anywhere, if not with One.

The young man showed to J'onn all he had learned and tested in the real world. When it came to fly, he crashed on the wall. Thankfully, J'onn gave him advises to stabilize his flight. However, the young man couldn't test fully his flight ability in his bedroom, even if it was quite big, it wasn't enough to be able to fly without getting in the way of some furniture.

J'onn was very impressed by Josh abilities yet. The young man had shown a great capacity to focus on what seemed to be subjects he learned about but some days ago. However, J'onn's curiosity wasn't pleased yet as the telepathic Manhunter had yet to see Josh's ability in that domain Batman claimed Josh possessed.

"Can you show me what you can do with your mind ?"

Josh hesitated some second, a frown appearing on his face as if he was discussing with himself, his eyes momentously losing their shininess. "Yes, yes."

Josh hadn't already done that, but with whom can he trained in that domain better than the best telepath of the League ? Moreover, a little talk with One can convince anyone to do anything.

"Just, let your mind opened." Josh instructed as he closed his eyes.

With his mind, he could _feel_ J'onn's one. He gently pushed the frontier of his own mind and reached for the Martian's. J'onn mind was different from his own as One had warned him.

' _Hi'_ He telepathy told the Martian. _'I can talk to anyone like that.'_ He explained proudly, perhaps a bit too thrilled since J'onn asked him the reason.

' _It's the first time I do it in real, I have tried sometime with someone but that was not … real. Let me show you.'_ He explained as J'onn felt a strange sensation. _'Open your eyes.'_

 _J'onn did it. The bedroom had disappeared. He was now in a courtyard, on a mountain side. Near was a simple but beautiful house. Josh was waiting near wearing what looked like a silver and gold light armor._

" _It's magnificent." The Martian Manhunter whispered._

 _Josh smiled at the comment._

" _Welcome to my mind."_

* * *

 **I have done some more writing this week so to have one or two chapter(s) in advance. Therefore I can tell you that good stuff will be coming r _eally_ soon. Not the next chapter but perhaps the one right after, who knows ? See you next week :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi ! Just for you to know, I think about Supergirl in this story like the one shown in _Batman & Superman : Apocalypse_. That having been said, good reading :D**

* * *

 _\- 3 months ago, Iraq -_

Professor Andrew Chomsky was reviewing his last progress. So far, his men had succeeded to pull out from the ground some artifacts worthy of interest. What made them so precious is the fact that Chomsky wasn't expecting them here. When he found ancient ruins were found in this distant part of Iraq, he immediately set up an expedition. Antique Mesopotamian archeological sites were more and more rare due to the demographic explosion of Iraq.

However, a surprise was waiting him when he first arrived at the place. Local men he had hired had already begun the excavations. Instead of Mesopotamian items, he found Greek ones. It was known that the Greeks had visited these regions but the archeological community hadn't found any remains of cities or colonies this far from the coast, until now.

Yes, archeologists found antique Greek farms that far, but not cities. This site was different because of that. Though we could be mistaken by first sight, a better inspection can make notice that the ground topology wasn't natural. And by the size of the terrain that seemed to have been altered, the possibility this site was another farm was near zero. Even if you are very rich, you don't change the topology of hundreds of square meters. The only probable explanation was there once was a vast town in that place.

This was a big discovery. He should contact his fellow and friend Professor Hamilton. Doctor Chomsky was an expert in Mesopotamian culture and since the site seemed to be a Greek one, he needed a Greek expert. Fortunately, Hamilton was one of them. However, he wasn't about to leave either. Though it wasn't his area of specialism, he couldn't let such a discovery fly away from him.

After being shown what had already been excavated and found, Professor Hamilton returned to the tent which he would used as his own. There was only little furniture : a cot, a chair and a little table. Though it was pretty rustic, he had seen worse. Putting his rucksack on the ground, he quickly took the satellite phone and typed the number of his old friend.

 _"Hello ?"_ A voice answered with a pronounced English accent. It seemed to belong to a man in his fifties

"Henry, it's Andrew." Chomsky greeted.

 _"Andrew !"_ Hamilton exclaimed, _"I heard you departed to Mesopotamia."_

"I did. I'm in Iraq right now." He informed his fellow archeologist.

 _"And how is it ?"_ He inquired, interest in his voice.

"Very well, we found something extraordinary." Andrew answered, "That's why I'm calling you."

 _"I'm listening."_ Henry pressed his fellow to continue.

"The site isn't what I was expecting it to be. We found a lot of antique Greek vases and building foundations. I think there can be a whole town underground."

Professor Chomsky had to wait some seconds to get Hamilton's comment. _"_ _That unexpected, indeed."_

"Indeed, I would like you join me on this."

 _"Hmm, I will need some days to prepare, but ... yes I think I can make it within two weeks."_ He answered, _"Kathy will not be pleased though."_ Hamilton chuckled.

"I think so." Andrew smiled alone in his tent. "I will let you know if I find anything new, I'm sure a man like yourself want to know about such a discovery."

 _"Thanks, you know me too well."_ He replied, _"We will meet soon."_

"Yes, Goodbye Henry."

 _"Goodbye Andrew."_

Professor Chomsky hung up. His call was done. Curiously, the sun was already setting though it was not late. Anyway, he wasn't paying much attention to that, his focus was now to the pottery shards placed on his table. These pieces were being excavated from what they thought was the town middle. Here was the remaining of a gigantic building, the building which was the first discovered. The fragments had picked up his interest as they didn't look like all the other that were shown to him. Though he wasn't an expert, he decided to make them bring to his tent to inspect them more carefully.

This wasn't a vase nor any usual pottery. It seemed to be more like a large circular tray. In one fragment were a hole. _Why would they_ _make_ _a hole in a tray ?_ Other than that, the assembled fragments, minus the missing ones, were reforming a sort of picture. On the exterior border of the circle were a series of drawing which appeared to represent some kind of religious procession. However, the central picture was showing nothing he knew. It was oriented in a way that the mysterious hole was at the top. Chomsky chuckled at what he had just understood. _Not a tray, a painting having to be h_ _u_ _ng up._

Returning to the central picture and dusting it with his brush in careful gestures, he couldn't help but thought more and more about what he was seeing as Hell. Well, that wasn't Hell but Hades' kingdom. He brushed the drawing with his fingers. Surprisingly, the surface wasn't smooth, even without the place the pottery had broken. This wasn't making any sense. Or maybe yes. An idea flashed in his head. He didn't know where he found such an idea but now he had thought about it, he had to check.

Taking a sheet of paper and a pencil, he get the marks that were on the pottery on the paper. He wasn't mistaken, there was an inscription carved in the hardened clay. Though he wasn't fluent in antique Greek, he succeeded to approximately translate what was written.

 _Beware your god,_

 _Beware the death,_

 _If you touch it,_

 _Death will catch you_

 _As death is the only end._

oOo

The next day, Andrew Chomsky woke up with the sun. Noises were already heard from the camp. He got out his tent and made his way to the one of the little hills that surrounded the site. There weren't many trees, so he could clearly distinct the outskirt of the fallen town. A work team was already working to clear the central building and searching for any underground chamber it could be hiding.

He went back to the camp to take breakfast and after, he was led to that building again. He wondered how such a building wasn't found earlier. When he arrived, the team had just succeeded to make a small opening large enough for a man to sneak in. It seemed to be more space inside.

Picking up a flashlight and turning it on, Professor Chomsky entered first. The ceiling had collapsed but there was a hole in the floor where he could go. Commanding to some men to get a rope and bring it there, he looked down to see what was there. Three meters down were two tunnel mouths which only waited to be explored.

When he was down with four other men, he had to choose which way to take. Fortunately, he didn't have to as one way was obstructed by heavy boulders. Therefore they walked toward, in the other direction. As they spent time in the tunnel, Chomsky was beginning to think it was only a sewer tunnel but at that moment, the tunnel turned into a vast chamber.

There were paintings on the walls, a sort of brazier in the middle, two tall statues and a pedestal were was placed a jeweled necklace. He ordered his men not to touch anything as he approached the two statues and the pedestal between them. He didn't recognize the statues instantly but now he was remembering how was representing Hades. On the contrary to what could be thought, the God of Death wasn't hideous, he was good looking and extremely intimidating representing in a heavy armor, which was quite unusual.

Turning his attention to the jewelry in front of him. It was composed of a golden chain and a big deep red jewel with strange signs craved in it. The jewel seemed to glow by himself but the Professor knew better than let his judgment be clouded by the mystical atmosphere the room was immersed in.

All his senses were telling to be careful but he was overwhelmed by the strange attraction that dragged him to the jewelry. He tentatively reached out his hand to take it, unaware the four other men were looking at him. When he took the jewel in his hand, felt nothing. However he suddenly dropped it, like burnt by it. The ruby smashed when it touched the floor, though it shouldn't.

Like snapping out of a trance, Chomsky shook his head to clear his though. He didn't know what happened to him. He looked down at the broken jewel with a sad look. However, deep inside him, he was feeling something he never really thought about as it was something he had always lived with : freedom.

oOo

 _-Present days, Wayne Manor-_

J'onn silently regained control over his body as Josh opened his eyes. Though they spent several hours speaking about Josh's particularities and powers, how to live with them and how to control them more efficiently, only one hour passed. Josh found something he didn't think he could find in someone like J'onn : a friend. Though the two were drastically different because of their origin and culture, they were alike in many other points.

J'onn even offered to be his supervisor if he was accepted into the League, which he didn't doubt he would. As they continued to speak, they didn't saw time passed and soon enough, Alfred came to informed Josh that the dinner was about to be served. If the Martian's presence was unknown by the butler, he didn't give out any sign of surprise as he politely offered him to join them.

However, J'onn refused and said his goodbye to the two men. Then, he phased through the floor and disappeared. The two remaining men went down to the dining-room. Barbara was already waiting them with her father and Bruce who were talking together.

Dinner was served. The discussion quickly turned to the difficulty GCPD was having to stop the new gang war, thought the last two days seemed to have been unusually calm. It inevitably drifted to the Batman. Unexpectedly, Bruce informed Gordon the Batman would be absent from the street for some weeks. He didn't ask the reason of that for he knew better than inquired answers from the Dark Knight.

However, Bruce reasons were simple. Ra's had obviously looked for putting him out from intervening, and he had succeeded. But he didn't know of his magical remission and Bruce will not let this opportunity to trick Ra's pass away. He will let Dick patrol in Gotham will and meanwhile, he will search anything he could find from Ra's' project. Hopefully, he would be able to do that quickly so he could remove this threat and resume patrolling in the street.

oOo

Josh was waiting for someone at the corner of the 50th Avenue and 23rd Street where Alfred had left him some minutes before this morning. He could have come with his own car he had taken back when he came to his house with Alfred some days ago but finding a place where parked his car would be a miracle in this part of Gotham.

He was waiting at the entrance of the subway station where he had told her to go. Here she was. He smiled at her when he saw her exiting by the front doors.

"Hi !" He greeted her when she was at voice distance, though she had super-hearing.

"Hi Josh." Kara kindly answered.

They both made their way through the crowd to a quieter place to speak.

"So how was your week ?" Josh asked as he began to lead her to that place he remembered.

"Well enough, I think," She responded, "I came across some bad guys I would prefer to never meet again, but I doubt they want it either."

The young man chuckled at this. Kara wasn't the woman she looked like from the exterior. Though she looked incredibly beautiful with her blond hair and smooth skin, a knew better than think about her as a usual woman. She was more than special.

"You don't seem to have had a boring week I can tell." He playfully replied.

"I'm sure you didn't have one either." She pointed out, "So, how is living with the Batman ?"

"Well, easier than you might think, but it has its challenge." He answered as he turned around a corner to walk down an avenue. "When you know him enough to understand his motives, you can get along with him pretty well. Here we are."

They had arrived in front of a French restaurant which was making breakfast too. Josh opened the door and let her get inside before he followed. They were led to a table for two. The restaurant wasn't the fanciest in Gotham but was nonetheless showing great quality.

As they ordered and then ate, they spoke about everything and nothing at the same time, simply enjoying each other company. Curiously enough, they seemed to be attracted by each other though neither of them seemed to be conscious of that. At one point, the talk turned to what had happened to Josh back to the Watchtower.

Though he was reluctant at first, Josh finally revealed to her he had gained powers. She hadn't believed him first but when he was insisting on that, she could only challenge him to prove it, which he did by changing his eyes back to the dark black dancing flames and back to his silver ones.

Supergirl was quite surprised by that but surprise quickly turned into excitement. She was already thinking about what they could do if he had powers as he claimed he had. She proposed to go flying as he said he could do that. He had no choice but to agree.

They left the restaurant soon after they finished. They walked some distance before finding a desert street where they could take flight without being seen. But once they were in the sky, it was amazing. Especially for Josh who was flying high in the sky for the first time. Kara gave him some advice concerning his flight with a smile on her lips. She was that she could share that with a friend which wasn't from the League.

However, when he asked why she was smiling and she explained, he informed her of his want to join the Justice League. She didn't know if she felt happy or sad about that. Eventually, she decided it wasn't such a bad idea.

"I have a kind of 'test' tomorrow, I would like if you could come too."

"A test ?" She asked incredulously. He nodded. "I haven't passed one. I thought they were only looking at what they knew about you and your past acts."

"Perhaps they did it, but I don't have any superheroes' acts since I haven't any powers before a week ago." He pointed out.

"It's strange nonetheless." She responded as she made an abrupt turn to her right, forcing Josh to make the same move to follow her.

She landed on the roof of the tallest building of Gotham, which was, without surprise, the Wayne Tower. She sat down and looked at the city before her. Josh stayed standing up next to her. The silence wasn't awkward and neither of them was intent to break it. However, Kara was the first to speak again.

"I never thought I will one day return to Gotham." She started, "When I first met Earth inhabitants, it was in Gotham. It was not a pleasant night."

"Gotham may be somehow cruel and violent but there are still good people living in"

"Yes, as there are in all cities." She laughed lightly, "You sound like Batman speaking about _his_ city."

"Maybe I did." He chuckled, "How long ago did you crash on Earth ?"

"Five years ago. This might be funny, but I was sent to protect my cousin, Kal-El."

"Really ?" Josh asked her with a skeptical look, "I mean, he is in his thirties, isn't he ? You're only twenty one or two."

"Twenty one, if you don't count the years I was in stasis while I was traveling through space."

"Then, three, four centuries years old ?" He joke.

"No !" She faked an offended look, "I'm only older than Kal by sixteen years, but there was a dysfunction and my jump into hyperspace was shortened by less than 1% of the total distance but it explained why I came twenty-eight years later than him."

Josh was about to tell her that she was right, it was quite an ironic story when they heard someone shouting from the bottom of the Wayne Tower.

"It seems we have been spotted." He said instead. "We should move before security arrives to the roof."

"Yep." She agreed.

They both took flight and flew high in the sky where none could see them. When he looked up from the city below him, he found himself staring into the blue eyes of Kara. They even seemed to be closer to each other than they should be. The moment was broken as some alarm went off below us.

Quickly making some distance between them, they smiled at each other.

"It was good to see you." Josh said first.

"Yes, it was good." She agreed, "I should go, I will see you tomorrow hopefully."

"I hope." He smiled more widely at her though he felt some sadness that they needed to part right now.

She smiled back and turned to head toward … somewhere. However she stopped abruptly and went back.

"I don't think Batman told you about it." She started, "Anyway, I have talked with my cousin and he agreed you could come someday to where my cousin's parents live. So if you want …"

"I would love to." He answered.

"Fine ! Just let me know when you can." She beamed. "But I should go, see you next you."

With that she flew out the city. Josh looked at her as she was disappearing from his sight. He quickly teleported himself to the Wayne Manor, thinking about the strange sensation he was feeling. Not wanting to deal with it now, he buried it on the back of his mind but promised himself to deal with it someday. Anyway, he still have a test to prepare. He wanted to master most of the thing he would show them tomorrow. Maybe it was slightly conceited but he didn't care.

* * *

 **Et voila :) I know, I'm saying that but it's not the end, not even close to. Anyway, I was reading the first chapters of this story again and I realized it was much better now, fortunately. That's good, although I write this story because I want to write this story, I think I improve myself by writing it. So I will, now, go write more, because I have time now :D See you soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I took my time for this chapter, I know. Well, in fact I finished him some days ago but I wasn't pleased with it and so I had to change a few little things. Anyway, there it is :D**

* * *

 _-3 months ago, Iraq-_

Freedom was somehow overwhelming. Why did he feel so ? Professor Chomsky didn't know. All he knew it's that he wanted to do something. Something he would never have done before nor think about it. Maybe it would even have been shocked by such a thought. But now, he wanted to kill them, kill them all.

What was he thinking ? He jumped as he realized what he was thinking. He was still in that chamber. No more than a few minutes had passed since he came here with his men. He … wanted to kill them. _Kill them !_ It was like if a voice was pushing him to do so. But on the other hand, this want, no this need, was coming from inside him, from a dark part of himself he never thought he had, until now.

Was it really a part of him he was discovering ? He didn't have time to think about his question as he saw his hands moving on their own. He stared at them as if he was seeing them for the first time. Then the professor heard a laugh, a devil laugh filled with much anger and at the same time some ecstasy. He noticed that laugh wasn't coming from any of his men, which was looking at him with wide eyes reflecting their fear.

 _He_ was laughing. How couldn't he realize the laugh was coming from himself earlier ? He tried to stop it but he could. His body was no more under his control. Gradually, his laugh faded. Then he found himself speaking to his men, he heard his voice saying words that weren't his. In fact, not his voice, though this voice clearly was his voice, it wasn't the same at the same time. That voice inspired fear and terror without actually wanting to. There was an aura around it, the face of his men could say so.

"So long … I feel it again now. Freedom." The laugh came back for some seconds. "My time has arrived, the world will fear me again and bow before me."

Professor Chomsky felt suddenly a sharp pain at the base of his neck as he heard his voice saying : "I don't need you anymore, Professor. I will see you have an honorable place in my kingdom." And his world went dark. No more pain but no more feeling either. Maybe that was death.

Professor Chomsky turned to face the four men that were still stunned from what was happening. He smiled reach his mouth, not a kind or warm one but a cruel one that promised misery and suffering.

"I'm sorry, mortals, I can't afford any witnesses. I don't enjoy doing it." He apologized, his eyes telling otherwise. The man that was no more the professor they had accompanied until now leaped into action faster than any man or woman they had seen. If it weren't for the sake of their own life, they could have marveled about it.

Instead, they run to the tunnel from where they had come. Unfortunately, the ceiling collapsed, obstructing their way. They didn't have the time to realize they were locked up as two of them were gripped by strong hands. The two others immediately fled to the other side of the room. The unfortunate men were thrown away as the professor fell on his knees and roar to the ceiling.

Smoke appeared from nowhere and surrounded the shouting body of the man. Within seconds, the body had become invisible to the three men that were still alive. The cry increased to a peak before stopping short. The smoke slowly dispersed and revealed he massive black armored man standing tall and pride. The previous feeling of his madness was instantly surpassed by this new sight.

"Much better." He spoke at loud before turning to the men. "Don't be afraid, my friends, you just assisted to the birth of a new age." He said, his red eyes shining with madness and pure evilness. "Your deaths will be more than enjoyable." He finally stated as he unsheathed his sword and walked toward them, his smile only growing wider.

oOo

Hades, Zeus' older brother, ruler of the Underworld and guardian of the dead's souls had longed for an escape for centuries. Since he was banished from the Olympus, Hades had only sought revenge. All his fellow gods thought he had accepted his task and fate long ago. He never had. He knew one day he would dominate them. And this day was sooner than they could think.

Now, he was free. His anger and hatred had barely decreased. If not for some mass killing from the mortals to keep him distracted, he would have surely lost his patience and make some meaningless move only to make a fool of himself once again. Hades was almost impressed by men's weapons. They were a lot more powerful and deadly than the ancient swords and bow. What he like the more was all the mass destruction weapons as the nuclear bombs. Maybe he would use some of them to seat his supremacy over the Earth.

However, he had more pressing matters. He needed to find the Key. Not the key to the Underworld which had been destroyed by the Justice League. This key was meant to be used by mortal hands. Gods didn't need it to open the gate to his kingdom. So opening it wouldn't be a problem now he was already out.

That being said, he had waited for quite a long time. He knew one day would find the amulet. His long wait was finally rewarded. He could wait and enjoy his freedom for some time. Though he had passed three days trapped in a small room with four dead bodies without any light, all he complained about was the fact he was trapped and had to delay his project. He had had to wait until some of his powers, of whom his transportation power to finally reach the men's world.

For already centuries, he had plotted a plan to get his revenge. He had almost succeeded to free himself but the Justice League had intervened. If not for his own want to show his power, had he only vanished in the world and went searching the Key, he could have gotten his revenge years ago. Now, he could see what happened and he would not do this error again.

The Key wasn't any object made by men or gods. The key was something more like a ritual. He needed blood. From who ? He didn't think it mattered. In fact the only thing that matters is that this blood was imbued with some magical liquid which he didn't know what it was. But he was here to find it out, now.

Anyway, by the look of the outside world, the Olympian wasn't even watching. They really had gotten lazy. Looking at all the major cities among the globe, his preference was for Gotham. How ironic since it was the territory of one of the Themyscira's heroes. For what he knew, the Batman, as people called him, was fighting for his city for more than fifteen years, without success since Gotham was still infested with criminals.

And so, Hades decided to watch him some time. He quickly discovered that the Batman was none other than Bruce Wayne. _How fitting,_ the king of death thought, _the Gotham_ _P_ _rince is the Gotham Knight._ Hades wasn't one to make praises, but the mortal was incredibly resourceful and smart. Though he had no power, Hades, sometimes, lost him when he tracked him. _Maybe the Batman could_ _take a place in my plans, it would be_ _regrettable_ _to waste such gift to serve_ _t_ _his pitiful crusade._

However after a week watching and studying him, Hades decided it was time to left his enemy, alive, though he thought about killing him for some moment but rejected the idea for he would be spotted by the other gods. Now wasn't the time for confrontation. There would be one, one he will not lose. Moreover he had some plan for him.

He was about to leave the Batman and transport himself to an enormous city on the East Coast of what mortals called Asia when the Dark Knight muttered a name, still sitting on his chair in front of his Bat-computer. _Ra's Al Ghul._ This name wasn't one he knew but … call it a god's intuition, but this Ra's Al Ghul seemed to be … interesting. The Batman suddenly leaped from his chair and fast walked to his car.

Hades followed him. He led him to the city's harbor. He first sensed it before he saw the man. 'It' being something he hadn't thought to find here. Then, who was Ra's Al Ghul ? Searching through the flow of conscientiousness he was still linked to by his Underworld Guardian function, he rapidly learned all that was to learn.

Ra's Al Ghul, Leader of the League of Shadows, Head of the Demon. The man had walked on Earth for centuries but didn't seem to age. Why ? He used to bath in some sort of magical water. He called it the Lazarus Pits. This didn't surprise the god. Since the beginning, men had searched to a way for reach immortality. Eventually, some of them found it.

However, the Earth didn't give things without a price. For his long life, he paid with his sanity. The god could sense it. Though Ra's Al Ghul was a very smart mortal, his insanity made him take wrong decisions and cloud his judgment. These pits weren't meant to be used by mortals.

Also, Hades was surprised since he had never been suspecting _it._ Yet, it was clear now, it was even logical. He had heard of the Lazarus Pits for centuries but never gave a thought about it. Who could have thought that pitiful humans could find _it_ while _he_ had searched it for millenniums. Fate was humorous sometimes, if there was such a thing like _fate._ What a joke.

The god of the dead watched as a man wearing a green cloak and bearing a long sword at his hip walked down from one of the cargo ships. He wasn't suspecting at all the Batman was waiting for him. However, he wasn't alone. Ra's Al Ghul had with him two dozen men which seemed well trained.

Surprisingly enough, Batman made his presence known and revealed himself to his foe.

"Well, Detective, I must admit, I wasn't expecting you so soon." The Head of the Demon greeted the Dark Knight.

"I won't let you in my city, Ra's." Batman growled with a menacing tone.

"Oh, I know you won't," He replied statistically, "But I'm afraid you haven't the choice." With a gesture of his hand, all the men jumped to Batman.

This was an error. In this open space, Batman was almost unreachable. Throwing his grapple to a container above them, he left them unable to catch him. However, they didn't see the three little balls that were on the ground until they exploded and diffused some gas. Half of the men were out cold in less than thirty second while the others rushed to put a gas mask on their face.

When the smoke cleared, Batman were nowhere to see. Hades couldn't help but smirked at what was waiting for them. Three fell, knock out by three bat shaped projectiles, two were put down to the ground by bolas. Finally, the seven remaining regrouped in a circle, back to back. They didn't see him coming as a black form landed within their circle. Within minutes they were lying on the floor, unconscious. _What a shame he didn't kill them._

"It's over Ra's." Batman threatened while he walked toward him.

"It will never be over, Detective." Replied the older man. "You can't stop my plans."

"Are you planning to use it ?" Asked a young teenager in a green and red suit.

In his hand was some sort of high-tech device which Hades didn't know what was its purpose, but he didn't need to know what was its use. For what he was seeing, the device seemed to be an important part of Ra's Al Ghul's plan for the man froze at the sight.

Robin let the device fall in the dark waters of Gotham bay. "Oops." He said with faked guilt.

"No !" Shouted the man in the green cloak. Turning to Batman he said, "I will be back and you won't be able to stop me."

With that, Ra's Al Ghul ran away and though he was chased by Batman and his sidekick, he succeeded to escap them.

The leader of the League of Shadow spent four days coming back to his hideout. Hades followed him. It was there that he finally confirmed his thoughts. The Lazarus pits were indeed a gift, but not from the Earth, Gaea was sleeping since long ago as almost all of the primordial ones. No, the Lazarus pits were more recent, they were created by his fellow gods. The Lazarus pits were the way to make the Key. And the key had already been made.

Revenge tastes sweet.

oOo

 _-Present days-_

Bruce had just awakened from his four hours sleep. It was a lot longer than he was used to but Dick and he had decided it was better not to let know that he was already healed. Meanwhile, he could focus on investigating on what Ra's was planning.

He hadn't found anything interesting during the night but was more optimistic for the day to come. However he didn't want to resume it now. What time was it ? Almost nine o'clock. He should go down to the Batcave. _But before, I could take some breakfast._

Being arrived in the kitchen, he didn't see Alfred, which was surprising, though there was already everything he could need waiting for him. There was also a small note on the table.

' _Sorry, I borrow you Alfred to go into town.'_

That explained it. Anyway, he quickly ate something and went to the cave. He had thought about things he should do. First he would ask Clark to pass by to speak. There were matters to discuss. Secondly, he would have to make some tests on himself.

The truth was he hated magic. However, the fact he was healed was a good thing. Like Clark said, he couldn't be mad at Josh for that even if he had erased his scar collection. Anyway, he didn't trust magic and wanted to be sure nothing was amiss.

So first thing, he called Superman.

"Batman to Superman."

"Superman. What is it Batman ?" Clark answered the call.

"Come to cave, now. We have matters we need to talk about."

" _If you say so."_ Kent replied, not convinced. He could hardly imagine what Bruce wanted to speak about. On the other hand, Bruce never asks him to come for nothing, and hardly for friendly talks. _"_ _Alright,_ _I will be there in_ _about_ _ten minutes."_

"Good, Batman out." He didn't let the time to the Man of Steel to respond he had already cut the communication.

Right to his word, Superman was beamed down to the Batcave ten minutes later. He found Bruce sat on the medical bed while he was taking some of his blood with a syringe.

"What is that for ?" Clark asked.

"To check." He answered without looking up.

"Hmm." He stared at Bruce as he finished what he was doing. "So, what do you want to talk about ?"

"Where will we do the test ?"

Clark was sure Bruce would laugh at where he chose, well, not literally, the Batman didn't laugh. "In a field, near Smallville."

"Your parent's ?" Bruce turned his head to look at him, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes." Clark admitted. "It's far enough for any town and any habitation. Moreover, we won't need to worry about what could happen to the landscape."

"Good." He replied before he leaped on his feet and placed the blood sample in some kind of machine Clark didn't know what was his function. "Did you have any news from Fate ?"

Superman stared at him with a confused look. "That's why you called me ?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You could have come to the Watchtower to speak about it." The Man of Steel replied, somehow angered that his friend was wasting his time only not to come to the Watchtower.

"No, I can't. It is better I don't show up for some time after what happened."

Clark understood what he was implying and he had to admit, he was surely right about what to do. However … "Why have you come yesterday then ?"

"It was an error." He coldly stated, giving the Man of Steel one of his famous Bat-glare.

"Right." Clark swallowed, "Hmm, about Doctor Fate, Zatanna gave me news. For what they have discovered since the last time they spoke to us, it seems that nothing has changed. However, they had detected new 'perturbations' but a few hours ago and this time they have been able to locate though without much precision where it came from. They said it was from the Mediterranean sea. Maybe somewhere in Italy, I guess, or in Egypt … I don't know."

Bruce stopped what he was doing when he heard Clark saying Mediterranean sea. The world greatest detective made immediately the link. He remembered what Fate and Zatanna had told them some days ago, unlike some super-powered alien, it seemed.

"Themyscira." He stated much to Clark surprise.

"I should I thought about it." He muttered. "I will ask to Diana to contact Hippolyta to ask if anything is amiss."

"Right. Tell all the founders about my condition and let them know that I wait them all tomorrow at eight o'clock in the cave."

"Okay, I will do that." Superman nodded.

Batman turned to the machine once again. Clark snorted : Bruce had finished his talk and wasn't about to resume it. He shook his head more amused than offended by Bruce's behavior.

oOo

Diana went to her quarters. Clark had asked her to contact her mother to know if everything was alright on Themyscira. She had heard Zatanna too and the possibility that something was amiss on her natal island was high.

Had it been some weeks ago, she would have had to take her jet and fly to Themyscira to speak to her mother. Fortunately, though Athena hadn't given them enlightening information, she had given to Diana a magic mirror. It was an incredibly useful object. She grabbed it from the back she had put it when she took it from the monitor-womb and whispered the name of her mother. Instantly, the glass got clouded and a few moments later, she saw the queen's bed-room.

Her mother was sitting on her bed and look up when she sensed she was observed.

"Diana !" She exclaimed as she stood up and walked toward the other mirror that was on Themyscira. "How are you my daughter ?"

"Fine mother. I hope I don't bother by speaking to you."

"Never, my little sun and stars." She said with a tone that surprised her daughter by its kindness. "Why do you call me though ?"

"Some of the League wizards had found something around the Mediterranean basin. Is everything alright in Themyscira ?"

Some emotion flashed in Hippolyta's eyes but Wonder Woman couldn't guess what.

"We-" She cut herself, stopping her sentence at the beginning. "Everything his perfect, daughter." She coldly stated, her gaze becoming hard.

"Alright, just to be sure." None of them spoke for some second. "I miss you, mother."

"I miss you too, Diana. Goodbye." Hippolyta quickly said before her image faded on the glass.

Her behavior was unusual. She had never spoken to her so curtly even when she exiled her from Themyscira. _Something was definitely wrong._

* * *

 **Unfortunatly, the next chapter won't came within the next week. It will be an important chapter though, so I will also take my time to write it. That's all for today, wait for the next chapter ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _-Watchtower-_

"And so, I run to the kid and I say : 'You shouldn't be out right now'. He was … I don't know, four or five, and then he hugged me. It totally surprised me !"

"Aren't you exaggerating, Flash ?" The Thanagarian warrior asked. "If I remember well, he was more than ten."

"Absolutely not ! I swear he wasn't older than seven !" The red speeder replied, holding his hands as a proof of his honesty.

John shook his head, clearly annoyed, while Shayera seemed to enjoy her little talk with Wally.

"The story was in the news, Flash, the boy was thirteen and he fall unconscious when you reached him." He interrupted the speeder before he could resume his story.

"It was close enough to a hug to me." Wally stated while smiling broadly.

"If you say so." Green Lantern dismissed nonchalantly.

"Anyway, did you know what happened to Bats ? I heard he was gravely injured but Supes hasn't told me anything when I asked him." Flash inquired in a somehow … serious voice.

"The same." Shayera answered.

"I know nothing either." John informed him. "However, Superman had decided that all the founders will be present tomorrow."

"Really !" An over-exited Flash exclaimed, making half of the refectory turning their head to look at him. "How did he convince Batman ? I mean, I not sure anyone could make him change his mind." He smiled sheepishly.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." The Thanagarian said, a knowing smirk on her lips.

Wally gave her a puzzled look, asking for what she meant.

"Well, he doesn't know, not yet." John explained, "But can't imagine he wouldn't find out before we meet up at the Batcave."

"We are going to the Batcave !" Flash exclaimed once again. "That's huge !"

"We have already been down there." The red haired woman pointed out.

"Yep." Agreed the Green Lantern.

"Yes but no one is allowed to get there except for Supes and Wondy."

"Last time you were in, you almost broke the Bat-computer." She reminded him.

"It was an accident … and I apologized." He replied, quite uncomfortable now. "Anyone to watch a film tonight ?" He asked to change the subject.

"Monitor duty." John said.

"I have a training session with Diana, sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry, I will find someone else."

"Are you still dating Linda ?" Shayera inquired a teasing smile on her lips.

"Yeah, of course, but she is busy tonight so I'm left alone." He sighed, "Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

And with a blur of red he had disappeared.

As John turned his head to look at his girlfriend, John asked : "Have you really a training session tonight ?"

"No. Have you monitor duty ?"

"Neither." He smirked.

oOo

Thoughts of her mother were turning in her head though the more she thought about, the more she came to think maybe it was herself that was beginning to be paranoiac, like Bruce.

 _Bruce._ That was the other matter that was haunting her thoughts. She knew how she felt about him and how he felt about it, them. She had stopped trying to get him almost two years ago, thinking it would past but knowing deep inside her it wouldn't.

She smirked at herself. Even if she knew she would never get what she wanted, the game was worthy to be played. Moreover, she had heard that he been severely injured and, though he had been miraculously healed, she thought that she could be a little, or immensely, worried about him and could pay him a visit that was totally dispensable.

Quickly making her way to the transportation room, she met Superman walking in the opposite direction. Some moment after he crossed her, he stopped and called her name.

"Diana, wait, I almost forgot. Please, if you come across Bruce, don't tell him all the founders will be there tomorrow."

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly, not liking to hide anything to anyone, but if Kal asked her, there should be a good reason, "but why ?"

"Because he won't agree."

"Yes, he won't, but, I meant, why all of us ?"

"Well, since we will be near Pa' and Ma's house, I thought that it would be fun that we share some time together, all of us, after we finished the 'test'."

"That can be good. Like old times."

"Like old times." He agreed, nodding with his head.

"Alright, I won't tell him anything."

"Thanks." He began to turn around to leave but stopped and faced her once again. "Wait, you're going to visit him ?"

Even if he asked it like a question, it was more a statement than anything.

"Yes." She admitted reluctantly.

"Okay." He said and turned to leave without stopping this time.

"What ?"

"Nothing, nothing really." He answered her without changing his path. She could tell he was smiling though. _Why ?_ This was a mystery.

She shook her head and resumed her travel to the transporter room.

oOo

As always, the cave was cool, not too cold but neither warm. She was welcomed by the hard stare of the Batman.

"What are you doing here ?"

"I heard you were hurt." She answered his question with her most innocent voice.

"I'm not." He coldly replied.

"Are you sure ?" Diana asked, faking concern since she knew he was alright.

"I am." He said as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, knowing her look when she lies.

A devilish idea popped in her head. "Prove it."

He rose an eyebrow. Here was the trap. "And how should I prove it ?"

She flashed him a smirk. "Where is your training mat ?"

He groaned but don't go against her. He simply turned on his heels and walked toward the cave training area.

"That's why you're here, sparring with me ?" He said with his deep baritone voice when they arrived as he turned to face her.

"Not initially." She admitted, "But it's better that I was expecting."

He looked at her with a blank stare not giving her any information from what he could think right now.

"Alright." He replied as he placed himself in the center of the mat, bending his knees to adopt a fighting stance. "You ready ?" He asked her as, this time, he was the one who smirked.

"Always." She responded the same smile.

oOo

Josh was finishing his e-mail to his university to apologize for his absence and to inform he wouldn't be able to come for some weeks, at least. He was in his chamber in the manor, seated on his bed.

"Hello."

The voice made him jump. He wasn't expecting to hear it there. "Gee !" He exclaimed, "Don't do that again, OK ?" The dark entity chuckled lightly. "Wait … How are you even here ?"

The black flamed being moved to stare at the window before answering. "Your powers are increasing, mine are returning."

"Always so cryptic." The young man shook his head, "And how can I help you, I'm sure you didn't come here to say hello."

"Indeed." He turned to face him, though Josh couldn't see his face. "I need you to send plane tickets to some people around the world."

Josh arched one eyebrow. "Around the world ?" Since he didn't give any response, which he could have anticipated, Josh resumed. "Alright," he sighed, "to where ?"

"Their destination isn't reachable by plane but they must meet in Cairo."

"Cairo … Who are they ?"

"Allies."

"For what ? I'm not even sure what we are talking about. I mean, you are getting together some people saying they are allies but … How did you meet them first ? Who are they ?"

"I have just visited them and they all agreed to give their time to build something for me. We will need it later."

"One, I think it's time you tell me what's going on. I don't think you just popped into my life without purpose."

The entity did answered immediately but eventually did. "You are right. You have earned the right to know some things about me and why I'm here." He paused before he resumed his explanation. "First of all, there is a point you should know: at the time I planned to return to the man's world, one crucial element has changed. This means that the timeline has been altered. That element is the Amazon Princess."

"Wonder Woman ?"

"Yes. She in the original timeline, none of the Amazons would have ever left Themyscira. However, this has changed. Somehow, someone has succeeded to come back from the future and changed the past."

"Second, even if he didn't know right now, Hades will be the end of the universe. I, we must stop him."

"Oh, oh, wait. Hades ? The Greek god of death ?"

"Himself."

"Gods don't exist."

"They do. Look at you, two weeks ago you didn't even believe in magic."

"Yeah … You're right."

"As I was saying, Hades will plan to take over the world but will end up destroying the space-time. But as things changed, we must be ready for it to happen at any moment though not too soon. That's why I need these people, if we had the time, we would have done it alone."

"Well, I'm not sure I ready for anything close from a global destruction of the universe."

One chuckled. "You will be, with time. Anyway, I need you on another project."

"Being ?"

"I will tell you later."

"Alright." Josh agreed for he knew he wouldn't get any answer. "One question, the others, are they like me ?"

"No, you're much more special."

"How so ?"

"This is a discussion for another time, you need to begin the construction right now."

"Now ?"

"Yes, you aren't doing anything, right ?"

The young man smirked. "Not at all. What do we begin with ?"

"You have to get down the cave, there is a part of it that is unexplored and wide enough for what you will do, then I will tell you what I need you to build."

"Alright, I'm going down."

With that, Josh leaped on his feet as One faded in the air. The young man opened the door only to find Tim crouched behind it. _Crap._

"Uh, hi." The teenager said to him.

"Hi …" He replied, mortified by the fact that someone had heard all the conversation with One. "And you were … just listening at my door and have heard everything." Josh sighed. He will need to explained it once again.

"I heard nothing, I swear."

Josh looked at him, clearly disbelieving his words. After all, he should have expected it, he was living with the bat-family.

"Just don't shout it from the rooftops, okay ?"

"Yeah, of course."

Josh shook his head and headed down the cave.

oOo

Since she came to Men's world, Wonder Woman had radically increased her fighting skills, thanks to one pointed ears vigilante. When she first fought with him, or rather spared, she was more than irked by the humiliation he gave her. At first she hated him because of that but with time she learned to respect him for his warrior skills and superior intellect. The Batman was a true warrior.

Anyway, with time, she learned from him all sorts of techniques. Now she could even say that with her superior strength and stamina, though Bruce was very good too but only a non-meta, she was putting him in difficulty.

Leaping to her left to avoid a powerful kick aimed to her side she quickly threw her own attack to his head. His last punch almost caught her and so her counterattack wasn't as precise that it could be. It was all that Bruce needed to grab her arm and pivoted his torso so he could use his body like lever and threw her over his back.

She landed heavily, face turned toward the ground. She hadn't the time to stand up as strong arms took hold of her and pinned her to the ground in an almost unbreakable armlock. Almost. Batman was expecting her to have the strength to roll on her side, carrying him with her.

In the movement, Diana succeeded to escape his hold and now, she was on the top, him pinned to the mat.

"I win." She smiled him.

He didn't answer her but tried to free himself from her grip, which he couldn't.

"You win." He finally acknowledged her staring directly in her eyes. Her smile only widened.

Her gaze shifted from his beautiful blue eyes to his perfect lips. _How can a man be so perfect ?_ , she thought. She was having the urge to kiss him senselessly.

"Don't." He darkly told her. It seemed he was having some difficulty to control himself too as his hands were firmly set on her hips.

"Why not ?" She answered returning her gaze to his darkened azure eyes.

"You know why."

Of course she knew, he had for countless time told her his reasons. One, dating within the team always lead to disaster. Two she was a Princess from a society of immortal warriors, he was a rich kid with issues, lots of issues. And three, if his enemies knew he had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to him through her.

"I don't care." She said as she leaned down to kiss him, Bruce making no move to stop her.

Someone cleared his throat. "I haven't seen anything." The young voice said. "And I don't even want to know what's happening."

Bruce and Diana heard footsteps leaving the training area. The Batman glared at Wonder Woman.

"Never do that again."

oOo

Well, he wasn't expecting to see that. He doubted that Bruce could involved in any serious relationship, but … _I don't even want to think about it right now._

"Where do I go." Josh asked One as he walked to an unused part of the Batcave.

"We are almost there." One informed him. "There, dig a hole through this wall."

"How can I do it ?"

"Remember how you build the house in your mind ?" Josh nodded, "It's the same."

"Alright, let's do this."

Digging in the wall was way too easy. And surprisingly enough, behind the wall was another opening. Following the natural tunnel, the two men arrived to a gigantic hollow cavern.

"Here we are."

"You weren't kidding when you said wide enough."

"I wasn't." He agreed. "Now, you have some work to do, haven't you ?"

"What have I to build ?"

oOo

Time passed so quickly that Josh didn't notice that he had worked more than eight hours nonstop. He hadn't even lunched but he wasn't tired. The machine wasn't finished but only some little arrangements were left to do.

He quickly made his way back to the manor. He was hoping that no one had noticed his long absence, but obviously he hoped in vain.

"If I may ask, Master Joshua, where have you been since this morning ?" Alfred inquired as soon as the young man entered the kitchen.

"I was busy. And, please, Alfred, don't ask me what I was doing, I can't tell."

"Very well, Master Joshua, but I must advise you that's secrets are not always the best way."

"I know Alfred, but I can't tell anyone, not yet."

"Of course." The old butler said, accepting his words. "And I inform you that Master Richard and Master Timothy are eating in the dinning-room if you want to join them."

"Thanks Alfred, I'm starving."

Josh walked to the others as Alfred returned to the kitchen. The young man came to a stop when he took sight of the people that were in the room. Of course there was Dick and Tim but there was also Bruce and a surprise visitor.

"Hi everyone." He greeted them, "Hello Wonder Woman."

Tim and Dick responded his greeting quickly and indicated a chair by their side as Bruce gave him a deadly glare that told him 'Don't you dare tell anything about what you see.' while Wonder Woman slightly blushed recognizing the voice she heard earlier that day. However she replied him anyway.

"Call me Diana." She gave him a genuine smile though she couldn't help but be a little ashamed for what she had put Bruce in, only a little.

"Uh, alright, Diana."

Though the beginning of the meal was somehow uncomfortable for Josh, it quickly became friendly. Everyone was enjoying himself, even Bruce, as if it was a Christmas dinner in July month.

oOo

 _-Early morning-_

As everyone was surely still sleeping, perhaps not Dick since he just came back from patrol in Gotham, Josh was finishing sending the plane tickets to the people One told him. Curiously enough, they weren't alike at all: from both genders, old and young, from very different countries. However some names rang a bell, he had heard about one or two of the fourteen of them.

One only told him that they would need them at some time, and that they were extremely intelligent. It was enough for Josh as he had a complete confidence in the dark being. Who would think he would give his trust to some magical and mysterious entity that just popped in his life less than two weeks ago ?

It was also funny all the events that happened since, and quite before in fact. Well, he had only discovered one of his classmates was a powerful alien that landed on hearth no more than five years ago. He had also visited the Watchtower, no less; and share a meal with Superman, and after Green Arrow and Black Canary.

He couldn't have expected that, not at all. Okay, he had maybe discovered the Batman secret identity by himself and kind of make Bruce one of his few friends, but this was on another scale, this was the Justice League.

And he had powers, a lot of if he trusted One. Well, he was in for a long time now. However, like what he build, his powers were opening new possibilities.

His phone rang. It was the message that he was waiting for. Kara had arrived in Gotham. Writing quickly a small message for Bruce and Alfred saying that he would meet them directly where they would test him, since it was at the Kent's.

He quickly passed by the kitchen to leave his note, but ran into Alfred and gave him it instead. After that he left the manor and teleported himself at the top of Wayne Tower. She was there waiting for him.

"Good morning Kara." He greeted her with a small smile.

"Hi Josh, how are you ?." She kindly answered him.

"Fine, I can't complain about my host." He smirked at her, knowing she would doubt his words since the host was the dark and brooding Batman.

"I can't even begin to imagine it." She ironically responded.

"I'm sure can but, you're right, it's quite unnatural to think about Br- Batman as a caring host, well he is not really the host but … I should stop speaking of that." He smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, he is married ?!" She exclaimed.

"No, God, no ! I can't think of someone who could handle him in a relationship !" He revealed her, though someone could … _Yeah maybe,_ he thought for himself, smirking.

"What have you in mind." Kara asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, really." He replied, trying to look convincing, but failing to do so.

"I doubt that. What were you thinking about ? Or who for that matter." She grinned.

"Nobody, I can't tell you even if I want."

"So there is someone in that dark life of the Dark Knight." Her smile only broadening.

"Don't make me say what I didn't." Josh responded, slightly annoyed by that questioning.

"Alright." Supergirl said, "You still can fly ?"

"Of course."

"Then try and follow me." She shouted as she jumped from the building and took flight in the sky.

"Damn you, Kara. I'm not as fast as you." He mumbled, taking off after her.

"I heard that !" She yelled from where she stood in the middle off the sky.

oOo

Bruce had gone directly to the cave early this morning to check on Dick's report from his night patrol. So far, nothing unusual, some thug to calm down and two robberies. Batman was sitting in his chair before what seemed to be some results from an analysis.

It was his blood analysis he had begun the previous day. He was relieved that nothing out of the normal was found in his blood.

Putting the paper on the desk, he stood up and went up to the manor. He took his time to think about what they were about to do this morning. In fact, nothing special. They just wanted to test him to know if he were able to handle and control his powers. That was what the League thought. For him, this test was to know if Josh was a threat.

He didn't doubt Josh was a good man, better than him even, but so much power, if you trust Dr Fate, can drive a man crazy. The test was only to reassure him and the others. Moreover, maybe Doctor Fate would have some question to ask him about … it.

Reaching the kitchen, he found it empty if not for his loyal butler cooking the breakfast.

"Good morning, Alfred."

"Good morning indeed Master Bruce." He replied kindly at his surrogate son, "May I informed you that Master Joshua is gone and have asked me to tell you he would join you and the others where you decided to make the test."

"Did he say how he would find that place ?" Bruce asked, slightly confused by Josh departure.

"No, he didn't."

Bruce snorted while a smile made his way to the corner of his mouth. "I'm sure something is up with this test that I'm not aware of."

"I thought so, sir."

After finishing his plate and calling his secretary at Wayne Enterprise to be informed about the last updates, he went down to the cave once again that day and put on his uniform. It was almost eight o'clock and Shayera, Diana, Superman and Fate were about to beam themselves down.

And soon enough they appeared in a flash of light in the darkness of the cave. However they weren't alone. All the founders were here, plus Zatanna and Fate. Batman couldn't be more pissed off.

"Superman, why are they all here ?" He growled dangerously at Clark Kent who was smiling sheepishly.

"They are all needed for some extra activities after we are done." He replied eventually.

"What activities ?" The Batman voice was even darker and more threatening than before, if this were possible.

"I can't tell you, it will spoil the surprise."

The Dark Knight could only glare at him and at the Flash who was trying to muffle his laugh.

After not so much time of argument between Batman and the rest of the Justice League members, Doctor Fate teleported them to one of the Kent's farming fields through his so recognizable ankh.

Not so surprisingly, Josh was already there, waiting them while speaking with Supergirl. Everyone snapped his attention as Batman cleared his throat and simply order to make it quick.

So Superman spoke. "This isn't something difficult we ask you to do, just … show us what you can do and answer our questions if we there are any."

"Alright." The young man answered not at all impressed by the nine powerful being standing before him. He knew how to deal with Batman so they can't be much worse. "Well, I will begin by-"

" _Watchtower to Wonder Woman."_ The voice of Mister Terrific filed every Leaguer's ear as Wonder Woman fast answered.

"What's the matter ?"

His next words only confirmed what she was feeling since she spoke with her mother. _"We just received a distress call from Themyscira."_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the wait but, well, no, I don't have good excuses, so, yeah, I was busy. Anyway, right now, I have a lot more free time so I will try to write some chapters to be prepared for the new year :) So that's it, hopefully a next chapter Saturday or Sunday (and another the next week if I have been productive ^^' ) Anyway see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What happened ?" Wonder Woman exclaimed, her face becoming pale with worry for her natal island.

" _Queen Hippolyta contacted us mere seconds ago to ask for the Justice League help, Themyscira is under attack."_ Mister Terrific answered her rapidly.

"Send a Javelin to our coordinates." Batman rasped into the com link.

" _Already done. Javelin 7 will arrive within minutes. Mister Terrific out."_

"We won't arrive in time." Diana stated, "The Javelin isn't fast enough."

"I can try to open a portal to Themyscira." Dr. Fate offered, "However I need to know where is the island."

"How did she contact us ?" The Caped Crusader cut Diana off before she could answer.

"We don't have time for this Bruce !"

Batman shot her his famous Batglare: she had just shouted his real name in front of everyone.

"Stop it, both of you !" Shouted the Man of Steel. "Diana, tell Doctor Fate where Themyscira is located."

She gave Bruce a dirty look but nonetheless told Fate the coordinates of the Amazons' Island. However, he didn't succeed to open a gate to Themyscira.

"Strong magic is blocking all of my attempts." He declared as he shook his head, surely giving Wonder Woman a sorry look behind his mask.

"Yeah, her gods protect her island. No one can pass by magical or teleportation means so we can't really arrived in time." The Scarlet Speedster reminded everyone.

"This is not helping, Flash." Shayera scolded him.

"Hey, I'm only saying the truth."

"Yes but it wasn't needed to be reminded." Green Lantern continued the Thanagarian point.

"Diana and I can fly to Themyscira within mi-" Superman started.

"Or we can use this portal." A voice said, making all the heroes turning again to look at the young man who had said that.

Everyone made a shocked face by finding a black but paradoxically bright circle hovering by some centimeters over the ground and that seemed to be directly linked to a shore of white sand, undoubtedly Themyscira's, everyone except Batman, because he's Batman, J'onn who simply stared blankly at the portal then at Josh, though he seemed to have a slight look of approval, and Kara, because she had just talked about it with the young man.

As anyone made a move to pass first, Josh walked toward it and stopped in front only to turn around and say: "I go first."

With that he stalked through it and took his first sight of Paradise Island. Saying that Themyscira was incredibly breathtaking was an understatement. It was really a paradise. In the center of the island stood a high hill with at its top what seemed to be a temple. Near it, there was a town, visible from the beach.

Soon enough, Supergirl joined him on the shore. When he looked at her, he found her face almost livid.

"What ?" He asked, worry slipping into his voice.

She didn't answered but simply fixed him, her eyes wide. Taking a look at himself he found that he wasn't wearing the clothes he was some seconds ago. In fact, maybe he wasn't wearing anything. Difficult to say when you were covered by black flames. _Like One,_ hethought.

"I like it." He eventually said while the others heroes arrived on the Island.

"Nice costume." The Dark Knight ironically said as he walked past him toward the city.

"It's the color." Flash mouthed.

As the others were finishing crossing the portal, Josh discreetly left them so that only the firsts that passed through it saw him there. He did that because someone asked him to do so, someone he looked like here and now. No one noticed his departure, maybe because of a new power of his.

"What is it ?" Josh asked when he was far enough from the group so he could speak to One without being heard. And without surprise, One appeared a few meters away from the young man, sat on a lonely rock on the shore.

"Can't you feel it ?"

"Feel what ?" Josh wasn't feeling anything unusual. Well, not exactly, he felt some sort of excitement, surely because he was on a mystical Island with legendary Amazons, though he hadn't seen one yet, and the most powerful beings on Earth, ie Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, the Flash and the other.

"Sense it." One instructed him.

The young man closed his eyes and cleared his mind trying to focus on what he should sense. He stayed focused for one or two minutes before he sighed in disappointment. Then, he felt it, so powerful, so bright, so overwhelming. How could he have missed it before ? Flow of energy suddenly poured into his deeper self. "It's incredible." He whispered.

"Yes, energy, power … This place wasn't chosen by Hera to be inhabited by her favorites because of its beautiful landscape. No, there is a powerful magical source on this island. We must go to this source."

"Why ? I'm not sure it's wise to freely walk on an island of woman who hate men when you're a man."

"You can use your invisibility power to avoid them. We must hurry, I have a bad feeling."

oOo

"This isn't right." Diana finally stated. "There is no sign of fighting."

"Indeed." Agreed Batman who was now kneeling on the floor looking at something. Everything was too calm, to quiet.

' _Kara, where is Josh ?'_ J'onn asked Supergirl about her friend, startling her. He had caught a sight of him when he arrived on Themyscira but since then he hadn't seen him.

' _He is right th-'_ Kara stopped her sentence as she looked to her right. _'Was there, I suppose. Did you see where he's gone ?'_

' _I would have asked you the same question, I can't sense his mind.'_

' _I'm sorry J'onn, I can't help you.'_

"Someone is coming." The Caped Crusader said while standing up and taking two batarangs from his utility belt.

As always, he was right. Some seconds after, everyone could hear the sound of hooves hitting the sandy ground ahead of the beach though Superman and Supergirl should have heard it long ago. They didn't need to wait too long to see three women riding toward them.

"Mother ! We came as soon as we can." Diana shouted as she flew to hug her mother.

"My little sun and stars." Hippolyta kindly responded, stroking her daughter's hair. "May you introduce these people to me as I don't remember them being in Themyscira before."

Diana was a little taken aback by her display of emotion of her mother despite the context of their presence. "Of course, mother. These are our magical consultants," she gestured to Fate and Zatanna, "Doctor Fate and Zatanna Zatara who offered greetings to the Queen, "and this is Kara, Kal cousin."

"The girl you have welcomed when she arrived on Earth five years ago ?"

"Yes." Diana confirmed. "And this is … no one. Where is Josh ?"

"He disappeared when everyone crossed the gate." J'onn answered, "And I can't locate him with his mind."

"Josh ? Joshua Smith ?" Hippolyta inquired.

"Yes, the young man I came for last time. He created the portal that led us here without having to make an hours long travel by jet."

"But, what bring you and your friends here ?" The Amazon Queen asked the Princess.

Diana immediately froze. Her mother was asking her why she was here though she should be the one who called the League. Something wrong, so terribly wrong.

"Diana, what is that face ?" Hippolyta asked her daughter, taking a more serious tone.

"You asked us to come." The Batman voice echoed from behind Wonder Woman.

"Impossible, I didn't do such thing."

"You said Themyscira was under attack." Diana added.

"No, I didn't. Who tell you th-"

An earthquake made everyone fall to their knees. They then heard a tremendous explosion from the city in itself and the smoke began to raise over it. Without a word, the Queen and her two guards leaped on their horse and charged toward the place where the smoke rose from. Almost immediately after, the group of the Justice League flew to the same place.

Within minutes they all reached the center of the city where flames were still devastating the buildings. The building the most damaged was the royal palace. They quickly entered it but were stopped by ten dust covered amazons with spears and swords pointed at them leaded by Philippus.

"Let me in, Philippus." Diana ordered the captain of the guards.

"No offense, your highness, but I don't trust them." She said, pointing with her head Diana's fellow Leaguers.

"They have nothing to do with what has just happened." The Princess countered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

"Philippus, let them enter. I need to speak to them." Hippolyta finally came back from the palace where she disappeared seconds ago. "And prepare all our sisters, we will fight today, I can feel it."

"Yes, my Queen." Philippus nodded and put her fist on her sternum in a gesture of loyalty. With that she and the other Amazon warriors leave them to gather the others.

"Follow me." The Amazon queen instructed them as she entered again the building.

The beautiful palace Diana knew from her youth was mostly gone and completely unrecognizable. The walls were black from the soot that covered it, the floor was cracked, surely by the explosion and the ceiling was falling apart, if it hadn't yet.

They quickly made their way to the throne room which was completely destroyed. Nothing was left except for the wide hole in the back. Undoubtedly, the hole was widening a tunnel that led to a secret place under the palace. Diana and the founders knew all too well where this tunnel was leading to.

The Queen didn't stop in the destroyed throne room but walked through the tunnel mouth without looking if the others were following her. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in the same cavern where they fought Hades nearly a decade ago.

However, they weren't alone. Something, or someone, was already here, kneeling on the floor like praying to some god. The Gate of the Underworld was glowing brightly but still closed. The Queen didn't hesitate and shouted a battle cry lifting her sword and charging the unknown threat.

"Mother !" Diana yelled as she understood the intent of her mother.

Before Hippolyta could behead the black cloaked man, Supergirl leaped forward placed herself between the Queen and the man she had recognized as Josh.

"No ! He is with us !"

"Argh !" They all heard the agonizing cry that came from the young man as he was thrown through the cave and on the opposite wall by an invisible force.

Immediately, Kara flew after him and crouched at his side to check if he were still alive. Fortunately, he was. He even tentatively opened his eyes, though no one could see it because of the black flames dancing on his body.

"I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry." His voice was full of regret, but for what, Kara couldn't know.

"Who are you talking about ?" She pressed, seeing that something was obviously up.

"About me, obviously." A booming voice echoed through the cavern. Near the Underworld's gate, a man appeared from the darkness surrounding it. He was wearing his characteristic green cloak and a long sword was hanged at his hips.

"Ra's Al Ghul." Batman spatted.

"Let me present myself. My name is Ra's Al Ghul. I'm the messenger of Mother Earth. I must say that I had nothing against your fellow amazons but I need to open this door and I won't let anyone in my way."

He snapped his fingers and from either side of him one man showed himself, holding strange weapons. They both shot what seemed to be energy balls directly at the two cryptonians. They hadn't the time to move or protect themselves as they were hit in the chest. However they did not fall, or at all hurt, they stood, there as if nothing had just happened.

"That's all they have ?" The Flash asked.

"What are you up to, Ra's ?" Batman yelled to his foe as the League slowly made their way toward the Gate.

"Nothing out of the usual, Detective. I've found a way to purify the Earth from what is poisoning her. I'm quite excited to see how this new weapons are effective."

Superman arched an eyebrow and flew toward Ra's. Except, he didn't flew.

"What have you done to him ?!" The Dark Knight growled dangerously at the Head of the Demon.

"His abilities are now inoperative, thanks to his beautiful cousin who provide us quite a lot samples of DNA. And if you want to know all the story, I have had help, though I loathe to admit it. I have been contacted by someone who called himself Hades. At the beginning, I didn't think it was the real Hades, the god. However, he led me there and I'm convinced: he is here."

"This is impossible !" The Amazon Queen shouted, "He is captive in his kingdom and can't come to our world for the door is closed and the key is broken."

"That's where you're mistaken, my dear Hippolyta." Another deeper voice joined the discussion.

Both Dr. Fate and Zatanna had to hold on something not to fell because of the powerful magic that the voice was holding.

"Greetings to you, my guests."

"Hades." Both Diana and her mother hissed the name of the Underworld's god.

Superman didn't hesitate to use his laser vision against the god. However, nothing happened. He even try to fly to punch their opponent but found out that he couldn't. His attempts only made Hades laughed hard.

"You are powerless, Superman. As the Justice League, or will be soon." He laughed again, his red blood eyes shining with the pleasure of his plans accomplished. "I know you would love to know how I can do that." Without a warning, he extended his hand toward Batman and the Dark Knight let a muffled cry of pain as he let fall the batarang he had just taken from his belt.

"Don't try anything, you wouldn't like what I could do to you." He warned them. Then he extended again his hand toward the two people who were apart from the group and an invisible force threw them to the League and make them fall one over the other.

"Better to be all together. As I said, I will tell you all my plan. Well, not all my plans, I'm not a fool but I will reveal you what I plan to do with your pitiful life."

"You won't be able of anything after I break your bones." A furious Shayera yelled as she leaped toward the god, her mace in her hands.

Hades threw her a magical beam she barely deflected with her mace. This was the signal all were waiting for. Green Lantern created a protection shield for the three incapacitated people that were Superman, Supergirl and Josh as he began to shot green beams to the god.

Fate and Zatanna quickly mouthed words that began to create some powerful blast that were thrown to Hades. Flash and J'onn were busy fighting Ra's Al Ghul's men while Batman made his way toward the Head of the Demon himself.

The cavern had become a battlefield, not so unlike the first time they fought Hades in this very same cave. However, this time, Hades was fighting by himself instead of raising the dead to attack them.

"Enough ! I didn't allow you to move !" The dark god yelled at the ceiling, send a shock wave that threw everyone back to the entrance of the cavern. "Don't make me angered, you little mortals." He growled fiercely.

Diana tried to get up but she found herself restrained by the ground itself, without a doubt commanded by Hades.

"I have yet to tell you what fate I reserve you." He began as Ra's and his men stood up from the ground they were sent to with all the others. "First of all, I know it's a shame to waste such powerful warriors but … if you don't join me by swearing your loyalty on the river of Styx, then, you will die."

"We will never serve you, monster !" Hippolyta shouted to the god.

"So be it, though I understand your desire not to be the last amazon." He smiled a beautiful totally incoherent with the implications he just let heard.

"What have you done to my people !?" She yelled louder.

"Me ? Nothing … yet. But, enough of that, I must tell you how I have succeeded to escape. I must say, I have almost forgotten this solution over the years. I'm sure you remember, dear Hippolyta, the necklace I offered you." He only got the furious glare of the amazon. "Of course you did ! Well, I must thank this dear Professor Chomsky to have found it after all these years.

"You see, after our arguments to each other, the dear Queen Hippolyta chose to hide the only item that could possibly reach me from this world in my most sacred place. The Necromanteion was lost for almost two thousand years before someone found it again.

"From there, as I was free, I had a plan to apply, a plan I had made during these all too long years kept in what you call my kingdom. However, I learn from our last encounter that you were a threat I couldn't allow to stop me once again.

"So I plotted a new scheme to get rid of you and the Justice League. And there we are, all of it finally falling perfectly into its place. I must say I'm a little disappointed, I thought you would put a better fight." He taunted them. "Anyway, there is where the Justice League and the mighty Amazons fall. Ra's, give me your sword." The god ordered.

The Head of the Demon hesitated to give him its sword, clearly not being happy to be given orders as if he were some low leveled thug. Finally, he unsheathed his sword and hand it to Hades.

"Who come first ?" As no one was answering, that not being not surprising, he sighed and said, "Well, you, the man covered by flames." He gestured at Ra's' men to get him and place him kneeling before him.

"So, what's the name of my first victim ?" He nonchalantly asked the young man.

"You shouldn't have done this." He simply stated. However, this wasn't the voice of Josh. This voice he lot more deeper, powerful and mighty. This voice belonged to an immensely powerful being, not to a mere mortal: Josh wasn't speaking here, it was something else. It made everyone shudder, even Hades himself.

A look of alarm flashed through Hades' eyes as he understood he was in the presence of something that could potentially beat him in term of mightiness. However, he quickly dismissed his feeling as he watched the man kneeling before him. And he laughed.

"I'm sure I shouldn't have." He smirked and plunged the sword into Josh's heart. The young man fell on the floor, dead.

"No !" Kara shouted as she jumped to her feet, breaking what was restraining her and run to her fallen friend.

"Well, that's unexpected." The god said watching as Supergirl hugging the dead body of the man that once was her friend, made even more, she couldn't tell right now as she was having a rush of emotion through her mind.

"Anyway, you would be the next, then." He said as Superman tried to stop him from injuring his cousin but was roughly pushed away back restrained to the ground.

Hades rose the sword but stopped as several gunshots were heard. "What a shame," he sighed, "time is running too fast, I will let you die here knowing that the world will fall into my hands without you to protect it."

He walked back to Ra's to hand back the sword but stopped right before him, casting a look back to Hippolyta and Diana. "I will see you two in Tartarus."

Then he thrust the sword in Ra's Al Ghul chest, leaving him chocked by the god betrayal. "I'm sorry, Ra's, but I need your blood for my schemes."

Ra's' men were fast to react at their master death as they quickly fired to the god only to be thrown away like mere insects. Hades walked to the Underworld's door holding in one hand Ra's Al Ghul dead body and in his other, his sword.

"You can't open this door without the key !" Diana shouted from behind him.

"Oh, you're mistaken, my daughter. The key his needed to insure no mortals can open this door, I'm no mortal, I'm a god." Then he simply touched the portal and it opened. "I will leave you to your death knowing that you can't do anything about it. You will soon figure it out how this whole island will be blown up."

With that, he walked through the portal that remained open after his departure but leaving the members of the League shaken by what has just happened.

The gunshots lasted another minute after Hades departure. Soon enough a group of Amazon warriors entered the cavern and they gasped at the sight of their Queen bonded to the ground along with the greatest heroes of Men's World. They quickly freed them but watched with sorrow as the Justice League was already grieving one of their members that was lying on the floor.

Though they all wanted to stay here to pay their respects to a man that fought amount them, they couldn't. Batman voiced that first.

"We have to find the bomb, now." That was true, but none moved to leave. Eventually, Batman stalked toward the exit without glancing backward. He had failed another, that's what he thought. The other finally followed him except for Kara who was still kneeling beside of Josh's body.

The sun was still high when the Leaguers came back to the surface. The Queen ordered to search for anything that could be unusual and could contain a bomb. According to Hades' threat, it was large enough to blow up the whole island, which meant it was quite large.

However, even with the help of the League, without the two Cryptonians sans powers, they couldn't find the device. They looked for it another hour without more success. It was like if the bomb didn't exist or wasn't here, on the Island.

Comprehension washed over Batman. The bomb wasn't on Themyscira, the bomb wasn't a bomb, it was a missile.

oOo

Be home couldn't be more joyful. For once, Hades wasn't complaining about his forced kingdom. He had all the cards in hand, he had only to play them right. And right now, it meant to finally open the their Gate.

He quickly dismissed any interruption from his soldiers who were waiting at the Underworld's Portal and walked toward his castle, still holding Ra's' body, though he tossed his sword away.

The Tartarus castle was magnificent in his own way. Dark walls, high roofs and wide widows … it seemed quite luxurious. However, Hades wasn't heading to the upper part of his citadel. He got down to the underground rooms below.

And there it was, the mystical Gate of the most heavily protected cell in the world. Fortunately, he had started digging it out some times ago and inconspicuously removed some of the spell his brothers had put on. This was the first part of his plan. The second was to eliminate the Justice League, which he just did. Without its leaders, the League won't survive long enough to bother him. The third part of his plan was about to apply.

"Come to me, my brother's and sisters, I have a great announcement to share with you." Hades yelled at the ceiling, knowing that the other Olympians would hear his call.

Soon, the room was filled with all the Greek gods and in its center, Zeus. The leader of the gods looked at his brother, knowing that he was up to something they would most likely not appreciate at all. "What is it, Hades ?"

"I only want to thank you, all of you, to have been there to support me in my projects."

"What projects, Hades ? Don't play this game with me." Zeus growled at his brother.

"Let me explain, here is a man I have just killed."

"How did you get out of here !?" Persephone shouted at his husband.

"That is irrelevant. What matters is why I bring his body here." He began to explain. "I must say, I found him by chance. However, if I take his blood," he said as he bent down and gathered some blood from the wound he inflict Ra's Al Ghul, "and touch this stone … then I can be rid of you all !" he roared as he put his bloody hand on the stone.

The floor began to shake, cracks appearing on it.

"What are you doing ?!" Zeus yelled at Hades as the floor finally collapsed to reveal a wide hole below.

A roar filled the room, and then another.

"What have you done ?!"

"I freed the Titans, they will be my vassals as I would run the Universe."

"You fool ! Do you think you can control them ?" Turning to the other gods, Zeus exclaimed, " We must stop them before they could leave their prison !"

Without needing any more orders, the gods charged at the incoming Titans. Hades couldn't help but laugh at their pitiful battle. Did they really think he would let these monstrosities walk again in his in becoming world ?

Hades magically summoned a vine glass which he sipped quietly watching as the Titans were still no match for the gods. He sighed, he would like to be part of this fight as he had never avoided one. However, he had better things to do.

Hades poured his wine on the stone and clean it with a sheet of tissue he had placed near by. The floor immediately reformed itself, trapping all the gods in their own prison. His plan was perfectly executed. He only had to wait some more minutes for Themyscira to be burned to ashes.

oOo

"We need to evacuate everyone !" Batman yelled.

"Why ? What is it ?" The Queen stared at him suspiciously.

"There is no bomb on the island, it will come from the sky." The Caped Crusader growled darkly. He had no time to explain it, they needed to get out of there now.

"We haven't any boat or plane in Themyscira, we can't leave easily." The Queen replied.

"It's too late." The deep voice of J'onn interrupted them.

All the heroes looked at the Martian Manhunter and then at the sky where he was looking at. Indeed, they all could see the white trail of a missile heading directly at Themyscira.

"Everyone get to a safe place !" Superman shouted as he ran toward the palace to find Kara.

The missile was still at almost a half mile over Themyscira when it exploded. Hades had planned everything, even if the League had tried to stop it, it would have exploded before they could have reached it. However, it didn't decrease the blast of the H-bomb as everything in a fifty miles radius was reduced to ashes, nothing possibly surviving.

* * *

 **Sorry about that, really ^^' Well, not at all, I planned that some time ago. To reassure you, I can tell you they aren't really dead, or maybe not all of them. Anyway, read the next chapter to found out :) (Will post again in one week or less.)**

 **Oh ! I almost forget, merry Christmas all :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_-One hour later, Wayne Manor-_

Alfred was cleaning the kitchen as watching the news on TV. His morning had been quiet, without any interruption from Bruce or Tim. Well, Bruce was on a mission with the League and the young Josh, so he shouldn't need him today. Tim on the other hand was a resourceful boy and used to run everywhere in the manor when he was younger.

Speaking of him, Tim appeared right beside the old butler.

"Good morning, old man." Tim cheerfully greeted him.

"Good morning to you too, Master Timothy."

Eying the table where was set, his breakfast awaiting for him, his stomachrumbled as he took a seat in front of the TV. "Thanks Alfred, I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are." The butler lightly chuckled at his protégé's behavior.

"Mmm, it'ch delicious Alchred." He said between two mouthfuls.

"I have made your favorite pancakes."

"Thanks again." The teenager cheerfully answered once again.

"However I doubt Master Bruce would be very happy about you getting up this late."

"It's not that late, Alfred."

"It's almost eleven o'clock, Master Timothy."

"That's what I said, not that late."

Alfred scoffed at the comment. "I'm sure we haven't the same definition of late."

"I'm sure you're right." Tim said, imitating Alfred's calm voice.

The two men stayed in a comfortable silence while Tim was eating his meal. Tim presence had always brought some light in this house, mostly after what happened to Jason.

"Alfred ?"

"Yes, Master Timothy ?" The butler inquired.

"Alfred."

"Master Timothy ?"

Not being answered by Tim, the English gentleman turned from the sink he was cleaning to see his young protégé. Tim was watching intently at the TV, now oblivious to the butler questioning. Alfred turned his head to take a look at the news. In big red letters were displayed : 'Nuclear attack in the Mediterranean Sea.'

Alfred turned up the sound to hear the speaker. He has no doubt that the League will be showing soon and with them his surrogate son.

"-tes ago. Our reporters are already preparing for t… One moment please." He apologized and he put his hand to his ear to have a better heard of what he was being told. "I have just received an important news, we have already a correspondent in safety near the site of the explosion. I will let you hear his words."

The image shifted to a dark hair man wearing a headset with intelligent eyes. He was obviously in a helicopter with another half dozen persons.

"Justin Johnson here, I'm presently about one hundred fifty miles far from the detonation center with a benevolent rescue team. It was a very strong impulsion that went through everything. I was spending some time in Athens and I can say several windows exploded from the shock wave.

"Authorities haven't given the possible destructive power of the bomb that exploded about one hour ago but it was quite tremendous. As you can see, I have done a hazmat suit as all of the members of the expedition and we are heading straight toward the epicenter. We can't see anything right now because of the dust cloud that is still present after the explosion but we hope that we would be able to determine if there is any survivors on the islands nearby.

"Wait, there is something far ahead. Oh my god ! Did you see that Ned ! There are like lightnings in the dust cloud that formed before us ! What was that ?! Ned, did you catch it ? This is the Justice League ! There are already here ! Wait a second, what was that ? This isn't a joke ! The Justice League is fighting an unknown threat that seems to be literally pouring out of the center of the dust !"

"We get out of here !" Alfred heard the pilot shout from the front of the helicopter.

"They are everywhere ! We are under attack !" Tim and the butler could only hear the terror cries of the people on the helicopter and see the face of the reporter on the screen. The signal got lost.

oOo

 _-Two weeks later, Batcave-_

"We need these shipments !"

"Calm down, Dick, you know we know we do need them." Green Arrow tried to get Nightwing to sit down on his chair again. "We have taken all possible measures to ensure we won't lose them this time."

"You've already said that last time." Nightwing growled to the people that were sitting in front of him. "We can't afford any pert this time, we already lost the two convoys since last week, Gotham needs food."

"We could see to the convoy safety by ourselves." Aquaman offered and some heroes agreed, nodding.

"It would be too risky." Robin stated. "If one of us were to be captured, it would be catastrophic. They already have most of us, we don't need to be reduced in number, again."

'We' didn't need any explanation, everyone knew Tim was referring to the other heroes, vigilantes and 'rebels', as the Underworld's forces called them, that were already hold prisoners in an unknown place, though lately, they found more and more clues about where and it didn't please them to know that the last Justice League's HQ was used that way.

"We can't stay here and do nothing while others put their life in danger to make things change." Oliver angrily said.

"We need to wait for Black Canary's report, Arrow." Dick coldly said while giving him his own bat-glare. "When we have the information about how to access to the Watchtower without being caught, we will make plans to take it back."

"However," Tim continued, "I think Ollie and I can oversee the shipments from the sky as it made its way to Gotham from New-York and step in if there is anything wrong we can handle by ourselves."

Dick gave his younger brother a questioning look but seeing his determination didn't comment nor object his decision.

"Then we will leave tomorrow morning." Green Arrow stated and Robin nodded.

"Question and I will continue our research on a way to hack into the Watchtower's system." Batgirl, or now Oracle, informed the others.

"Very well. If this is all, we are finished." Nightwing closed the meeting.

He quickly made his way up to the manor. He hadn't slept for three days and unlike Bruce, he knew what were his limits and he learned the hard way not to try them while patrolling in Blüdhaven.

These past two weeks were difficult to cope with. Not only did he lost his father for the second time but the Earth fall into Hades' hands. The god's armies were unstoppable. However, they inexplicably stopped right in front of Gotham before retreating.

A few days after, he found out that not so many cities had the same sake than Gotham. They had been place under the god's control and a strict martial law. His information was brought by Arrow and the others as that had come to the manor this day seeking for a refuge. Why Hades spared Gotham was a mystery.

The only thing that mattered was that it let them some room to plan a counterattack. They hadn't succeeded to contact other people around the world even with the Batcave super-computer.

During his night patrol, he found out that Gotham had become a destination of exile. He quickly became aware that the refugees weren't all quiet. However, help came. New vigilantes came to the light and he took them under his wing.

It was surprising to find out how many metas were still hiding and only revealed themselves because of Hades oppression. And so he took them to the manor. Jeopardizing Batman's secret identity wasn't an issue anymore. He was dead and the world had biggest problems than thinking to taking down Batman's family during these troubled times.

Dick reached the grandfather clock and passed through the hidden entrance. Then, he walked to the main hall and the stairs to his bedroom. However, he was stopped by the soothing voice of the loyal butler of the house.

"You seem rather upset, Master Dick. May I inquire the reason of such a mood ?"

"It's nothing Alfred, we are just anxious of the next shipment that should be arriving to Gotham."

"As we all should be. Without them, we couldn't be feeding Gotham population."

"But what angers me is that they used to let us have these convoys. Damn, they even send their own to sustain Gotham's people ! But for some days, they stopped all of them. There is nothing that can enter Gotham without being searched or sank down the sea."

"A perilous situation, I guess, but nothing you and your friends can't handle."

Dick stayed silent for some moments. "Thanks, Alfred, for supporting me, us."

"It's my job, Master Dick." The old butler said with a pleased smile. Then, Dick resumed his way to his bedroom.

He slowly walked through the East wing of the manor where he used to sleep when he was staying at the manor. Next to his room where commissioner Gordon's and Barbara's, though she was now sleeping with him in his.

They were together, again, but they were closer to each other than before. They couldn't hide the lingering feelings they had while spending almost every day in the same house.

Dick took a shower to de-stress from his day. When he entered again his bedroom, Barbara was here, waiting for him. At first, he was surprised she was already up there but then he remembered the elevator they'd just finished two days ago.

"Hello again." He smiled brightly at her as he bent to press a quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled back at him. She could see how the pressure he was under when he was with the others vanished when he could be only himself and not the leader they wanted him to be, nor Batman's first protégé.

"I know you don't like being in that role, Dick, but they need you, we need you."

"I know," he sighed, "but I can't help but feel as if I wasn't fit for it."

"You read Bruce's letter, you know he was proud of you and that he had faith in you."

He merely nodded and went to sit on his bed, pulling Barbara with him from her wheelchair. They stayed here for what seemed hours, finding comfort in each other embrace.

oOo

Tim and Oliver were high in the sky, watching from the Batwing the convoy as it slowly made its way to Gotham. So far, nothing out of the usual happened. However, things weren't meant to stay that way.

"Look, there are movements." Green Arrow pointed toward two black dots that appeared on their right.

Tim immediately enable the stealth mode of the Batwing. Within minutes, three hideous winged beasts ridden by three men that seemed more dead than alive. They did not hesitate to attack the four cargo ships.

However, the beasts and their riders were quite surprised to find out that there was someone else other than the ordinary crew. At the end, they were no match for Robin's and Green Arrow's skills. In fact, it proved well that the countries' armies were only defeated because they were outnumbered.

Before departing in the Batwing, Tim and Oliver went to look at the crew of the main ship. Fortunately, they were alright. However, the two heroes were puzzled by one middle aged man. He seemed to them as if he was nervous.

The man was tall and slim. He had dark hair and sparkling brown eyes. He had obviously Asian origins as could tell his facial features. As they finally came back to the Batwing, he followed them.

They were about to climb in when he called out to them.

"Wait ! I have some information I need to tell you about."

Ollie and Tim turned around to look at him.

Green Arrow spoke: "Go on."

"My Master sent me to Gotham to inform you of that. I wasn't expecting to see one of you so soon but as you are here …" He paused then resumed at their silence. "Well, my Master wanted me to inform the remaining of the Justice League that is currently staying in Gotham that they are not alone. There are other people that will fight around the world when the time comes."

Tim looked hopefully at Ollie who only stared at the man before them, trying to picture if he could rely on his information.

"My Master also give me this for you." He said as he handed Arrow a small electronic device.

"What is that for ?"

"It's a way to contact my Master if you happen to seek counsel or help. However, he said he have things to talk about with you." The man responded bowing slightly.

"Hmm, thanks." Oliver said as he took the flash drive in his hand.

The man bowed again in a very Japanese way and went back to the other members of the crew.

"Odd." Tim finally said as the man closed the door behind him.

"Yup. That was odd."

oOo

The remaining travel was quiet. They reached Gotham only a few hours later without any incident. After leaving the convoy in the harbor being unloaded, Tim and Ollie came back to the cave where Nightwing was patiently waiting for their report as he was doing when anyone was coming back from a mission.

"How was it ?" He asked them as they climbed down the Batwing.

Tim cast a glance at his partner. "Interesting, to say the least."

That earned a raised eyebrow from Dick, who turned expectantly to Arrow for more details.

"Well, the cargo ships were attacked but we succeeded to take down the attackers. After that, we went to see if everybody was alright and when we were about to leave, a crew member came to speak with us."

Then, Tim and Oliver told everything to Dick and then went into a long discussion about potential allies and possible threats. At the end, they agreed that since it wasn't Hades' way to trick them like that for he could militarily crush them, the gains were higher than the virtual losses.

The next morning, Dick gathered the members of the new council and explained to them what happened the previous day and what they are concluded. Then, he answered the question: "Why are we meeting right now ?"

"As I said, the man gave Robin and Green Arrow a device that is to use to contact his master, that what he said." He explained as Tim nodded with his head to support his brother.

"Alright, what are we waiting for ?"

"What if it's a trick to infiltrate the cave ?" Question asked, "Even with Hades controlling most of the world, we still have enemies out there."

"That's why I scanned it several times with the Bat-computer, without any result. The device is clean as far as I can tell."

"Alright, but there is still a risk, isn't it ?"

"Yes, there is, but I think it's worth taking that risk if we can find new allies. Also, they have engaged a great amount of means to be able to reach us without being caught by Hades' soldiers."

"I agree with Nightwing." Said Tim.

With the others' consent, Dick plugged the flash drive looking-like object into a port in the Bat-computer. The big screen lighted up, showing the progress of some decoding program.

Suddenly, the lights fluctuated before coming back to normal, eliciting a muffled cry from some new members.

The main screen displayed the same message an artificial voice spoke in the cave speakers.

" _Master-key detected._ "

" _Protocol 16.8 activated."_

"Computer, stop what you are doing !"

" _Voice recognition : Nightwing."_

" _Would you like me to call Pi ?"_

"Pi ?"

" _Pi is a group of men and women representing the only chance to free Earth from Hades. They have sent me to you."_

Several offended snorts were heard from behind Nightwing, obviously they didn't enjoy their implied uselessness. Truthfully, neither Dick did.

"What make you think that about them ? And, why I'm even speaking with you, who- what are you ? Some sort of AI ?"

" _You are correct, I'm an AI. Would you like me to call Pi ?"_

"Hmm, yeah, whatever … That's why we are here."

The screen lit up again, displaying the Greek letter Pi surrounded by a glowing silver ring with intricate symbols spinning on himself with a black background. The ring stopped spinning and the picture of a white walls room appeared. There was no decoration nor furniture, only a large light wood table with about twenty black chairs.

There wasn't anyone in the room. However, Dick and the new League hadn't had to wait too long to the metallic doors with the same symbols that on the ring to open and let pass fourteen people in the room. They were wearing strange beige uniform. They all seat on the lateral chairs leaving the front one unoccupied.

"Finally, we find you." A tall man seated on the right said.

"Well, I don't think we have met before, so who are you ?"

"We all have our own names but we prefer not using them during the crisis, so we choose to take the number we have been attributed to. Therefore, you can call me dekatéssera."

Dick eyes narrowed, "Greek." His mind was already running all possibilities that implied.

"Indeed, the reason why we were given Greek numbers is still unknown by us. However I can tell you that we will support you."

"This is quite generous. I don't mean to rude but we are not sure of your intentions if we can trust you."

"Of course," the man nodded, "Well, I can tell you we put many resources into planning this meeting. Even with that, Hades found out and took supplementary measures."

"That's explained the difficulty to have the convoys to reach Gotham."

"Yes, we are sorry about that, hopefully they will stop it now we have already contacted you."

"Yes, hopefully." Dick nodded. "But, why ?"

"Why would he stop his search ?"

"No, why have you contacted us if you are still saying you are _the only chance against Hades._ " Nightwing said, quoting the AI's previous saying.

"We are," the man stated with confidence, "without us, there would be nothing to do."

"Then what are you expecting from us ?" Anger beginning to flow through his system at the overconfident behavior of the man on the screen.

"You are the other side of a coin. You are needed too, as the remaining part of the Justice League, you are the hope of the world. We, on the other hand, aren't meant to be exposed to the public knowledge."

"You aren't asking us to do the dirty job, are you ?" Nightwing hissed. This man was crazy if he thought he could make them do that.

"Not at all, we need your strength and skills on the battlefield, we have other projects to attend to."

"What are they ?" Dick firmly asked him, his voice cold and steady.

The man glanced to the other people in the white room, looking at each of them in the eyes before refocusing to the camera.

"We can tell you, too many things are at stake."

"If you're retaining information we don't have, you should expound it to us."

Again, the man looked at the others in the room. "We can't tell you everything." He started, "However, you should know that beating Hades isn't the most difficult task to do."

Nightwing laughed sarcastically. "And what could be harder than defeating a god ?"

"Freeing the others from Hades' stronghold in the heart of the Underworld."

"Wow, wait a minute … really ?" His face was speaking a lot of his astonishment. Of course, Dick meant his question as a mere rhetorical question and wasn't expecting a serious answer.

"Yes, we will distract him while you will be doing it. However we won't be ready before some days. A cooperation may be profitable."

"Yes, maybe. I will speak with the other ones and we will make a decision."

"Very well."

"Hum, last thing … what did your AI do to our system ?"

The man smiled at the young vigilante. "Truthfully, I don't know, that AI is from your side, I've just activated it."

Dick frowned at his words. "What do you mean ?"

"Your father is more resourceful than you can think, even more when he has help. I'm sure he is proud of you wherever he is."

Dick was too shocked to say anything more. The connection ended.

"What the _hell_ did he mean ?!"

oOo

 _-Themyscira-_

Clark's breathing was erratic. He finally found out the weapon's effect at its full extent. Not only it had blocked all his powers but it had made him a normal man. He wasn't running fast enough. He needed to protect Kara, he needed to protect the last member of his Kryptonian family.

He didn't notice the looks he received from the searching Amazons. He had stopped it because he knew it was futile, there was no bomb anywhere. _Almost arrived._ He rushed into the tunnel's entrance behind the throne. He crossed again the bodies the Amazon warriors left after they took care of Ra's' men.

Amazons really were deadly warriors, the bodies wounds could attest that, as well as the arrows that were still through them. Unfortunately, there were also several beautiful women lying lifelessly on the ground, obviously dead from bullet impacts.

Within seconds, Superman entered the cavern. He was surprised that there was no noise, only the most oppressing silence.

"Kara !"

The Underworld's gate was still open, shining brightly, but there wasn't any clue where his cousin was.

"No, no, no, she should be there, she should be there …" he whispered, "Where are you ? Kara !"

No one answered his question but the quiet hum from the portal.

"You were here … You were here crying over Josh's-"

Josh's body wasn't here. If he had looked around him carefully he would have found that Ra's Al Ghul's wasn't either. Clark didn't know what to think. How could they have disappeared from here ?

Suddenly, a loud noise caught his attention. It was from the gate. A dark and imposing figure came through it. Obviously, it had unfinished business here.

"Where is Kara ?!" Superman yelled at him, anger filling his voice and flashing through his eyes, oblivious that he could be displeasing a god while he didn't have any powers.

However Hades didn't take his inquire that way. It almost amused him.

"Who is that ? I don't remember any Kara."

"Where have you taken my cousin ?!"

"Oh … That one. Well, I just came back, I have nothing to do with that," noticing the disappearance of the two dead bodies, "but that's quite unexpected and interesting …"

"Why are you here ? Why have you come back ?" Superman dangerously growled at the Underworld's ruler who only smiled at his aggressiveness.

"I can answer that quickly as your last wish. Long ago I was trapped into becoming the Underworld's guardian but don't like being it anymore. However, it needs someone to rule over it. That's why I need a successor, an heir. I came to take with me Diana and your friend, Batman."

"Why Batman ? Diana is your daughter but Batman has nothing to do with that"

"Whatever you can think, I love my daughter. Therefore I won't let her do something she doesn't want to. Since I'm the god of the dead, I can't bring life and so I can't have any other child. Due to that, I need someone else to take my place. Maybe her child can be more willing to do so."

"What ?! What does that mean ?"

"I need a new heir…" Clark gasped. Hades had a twisted mind if he was thinking Diana would agree with something like that. "Anyway, Batman shouldn't have been here today, Ra's told me he had taken care of that, obviously, he has failed."

"No ! I will not let you take them !"

"You can try but you're powerless against me."

Superman launched himself to the god trying to throw him to the ground. However Hades only disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to be back after some seconds with two unconscious Heroes on his shoulders.

"No !" Clark roared as he tried once again to take down the immortal god.

Even if he was carrying two lifeless bodies, Hades was far faster than the unpowered Superman. Dodging the hero's charge, the god of the dead counterattacked with a powerful kick that shoved Clark against the opposite wall nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Stay back mortal ! I don't have time for futilities."

Superman groaned as he tried to get back to his feet, fighting against the soreness of his body he wasn't accustomed to. He watched helplessly as the god traveled back to his realm with his two best friends, leaving the broken hero alone in the dark cavern.

Then, blinding light and burning heat, a screaming pain tore his body, he didn't understand what happened to him until his corpse was already spread across the air in tiny particles.

* * *

 **Hey ! That was quite a time ^^' My bad. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I will post another within the next month, no promise though, I've some issues I should take care first. Completely changing the subject, I have great ideas for the next chapters ! And so I need to warn you, there will be BMWW. And dead are not dead, again, well, mostly not dead.**

 **So, I hope to update soon :)**

 **ps: review if you want to and follow the story for the next update ;)**

 **pps: I will write on my profile when I will update the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bruce suddenly woke up. His mind was a mess, unable to focus on anything. He also couldn't move at all, his body refusing to do what he ordered it to do. He didn't know where he was, since when he was there and the most important, how did he came here.

He slowly regained control of his mental aptitudes and memories came back to the front of his mind.

He remembered running into a building nearby where he stood when he realized the real threat. He remembered shouting to everyone to take cover. He remembered that Diana was closely following him into that building.

 _Diana._

That's when he felt a heavy weight on his chest, his senses finally returning to him. He could feel the soft fabric of the clean sheet underneath his back. He still couldn't move but he could feel his surroundings.

More memories came… He remembered a black thick smoke erupting into the room, Amazons crying in pain as they were slaughtered. He remembered the fear that grip his guts, not a fear for his life but a fear for someone else.

The last thing he can remember is the cold feeling of the flat of a sword colliding with his head. Then he woke up here, whatever _here_ was.

He noticed that the familiar pressure of his cowl was missing. Then, it hit him. He should be dead, but there he was, alive, at least, he supposed he was.

So, obviously, someone saved him. That irked him, he hated being in debt of someone. Of course he would have to thank him or her, but that he couldn't help but feel that way.

The question 'who could have done this ?' was what he thought next. An answer flashed in his mind. _Josh._ Though he wasn't sure how, since helplessly watched Hades killing him, Josh maybe have survived and save them.

However, it wasn't his style if someone could tell he had a _style_ , to appear from nowhere and kill Amazons… No, it was definitely not him. His mind was tricking him. He must have taken a harder blow to the head than he thought.

Finally, he could move his body, if only his fingers. He could feel the comfortable mattress he was on moving under his weight. A warm, too warm draft caressed his exposed face. He really felt naked without his cowl in a stranger's house.

Wait, he didn't feel any clothes on his skin. The only thing he could assume was on him was this warm weight that was pressing on his chest. Strangely, it seemed quite familiar and pleasant, its shape reminding slightly of the womanly curve of a body…

His eyes flew open. There, sleeping soundlessly, her head resting on his chest, was his princess, his Diana. It took him some seconds to notice that she was wearing as much clothing as he did.

Though his mind, completely awake now, was screaming him to look away and find something to wear, he couldn't stop staring at the beauty sleeping against him. She really was the epitome of perfection. He couldn't want anything more in a woman. But he knew he couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let an 'us' happen.

Finally snapping out of his staring trance, he gently pushed her from him, trying to ignore her bare skin brushing against his, but failing miserably. He stood from the bed, analyzing the room he was in.

It was obviously luxurious. Typical Greek patterns ran the walls. Two doors were leading to other rooms and one wide window gave him the sight of the place he was in.

Outside was a dark and threatening cavern, extraordinary by its wideness and height. The Batcave was nothing compared to that. And such a cave could only mean one thing. There wasn't anymore mystery about where he was and who took him here. He was in the Underworld.

The question remaining was then, _why ?_. Obviously, Hades had plotted something about him, them, and Bruce wasn't sure if he would like it.

The soft rustling of the sheets informed him that Diana was awakening. He quickly threw one of the sheets over her body to keep her privacy, yet not without stealing another look at her perfect body. Just that looking at her in her most natural clothe was driving him mad with desire and lust. _I definitely need some clothes._

He walked away from the sleeping princess to find some clothes. The room hadn't any furniture except for a nightstand and a fairly imposing desk and so he decided to go through the door on his right. It led to the bathroom.

Inside, there was two set of clothes, one clearly meant to be worn by a woman, and the other by a man. Further, the bathtub was already filled with steaming water.

As much as he wanted to enjoy a good relaxing bath, he decided against that idea and put on the chiton, thinking he was wiser to inspect more closely where they were.

He retreated back to the bedroom only to find Diana fully awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet he covered her with some minutes ago clung to her chest.

They stayed still some seconds, both of them refusing to disrupt the peaceful but intimate moment.

Finally, Diana broke the silence. "Hmm, where are we ?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her question. "I'm sure you already know."

She sighed and closed her eyes for some moments. "Tell me we aren't where I think we are."

"We are where you think we are." He stated, which won some colorful Themysciran curses.

"Why would he do that ? That's insane." Diana exclaimed, throwing her hands up in an exasperated expression, forgetting her lack of clothing Why couldn't Hades let her die with her friends ?

"No…" She whispered, her voice trembling, the fact that her friends were dead finally sinking in. "No, that's not cannot be..."

Her head fell, her hands coming to rest on her face. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't have lost so much, almost everything she ever came to care for, everything but-

A comforting hand was placed on her bare shoulder, a hand meaning a lot to her. The soft voice of the man she loved was beyond any treasure she could ever imagine.

"Shh, I'm here, you are here, nothing is saying they are … gone."

Bruce quietly sat by her side on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace, taking comfort in his warmth and his powerful body.

"I don't want you to leave," she almost pleaded him, "I need you, more than ever before."

Her voice carried the emotions she was fighting inside: sadness, pain and hurt but also relief. Bruce wasn't sure why she was experiencing the last one, but he was sure he couldn't let her down.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess." He promised her in a soothing voice.

Very aware of her nudity and her proximity, he wasn't too comfortable to stay in that position more than he should, or could before he made some actions he would regret later. When he finally thought she had had enough time to recover, he wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up once again.

She stared at him expectantly, searching in his eyes why he left their warming embrace. He stared back at her, thinking of what he should say and do now.

"Maybe you should dress." He suggested and she nodded but she didn't move, in any way.

He was feeling awful for her, he didn't like seeing her like that, in fact he hated that. She was taking it much more severely than he thought she would. She was an immortal warrior, she should have been _immune_ against the pain of losing people she fought with.

Then again, they all were more than just a fellow Leaguer and trusted teammate, but he wasn't the one to speak about friendship. He had mastered the skill to run his emotions with an iron hand long ago.

Yet, the loss of his best friend had shaken him, but he wouldn't let it affect him while he should be fighting for what remain. That's what he'd always done, fighting to the last stand and that's what he would do.

He went to the bedroom to take Diana's chiton and handed it to her back in the room. She was startled by the gesture, as if she wasn't here with him since he stood up.

She grabbed the fabric with her right hand and quickly slipped into it, not bothering with the fact that someone was watching her. She stood up and adjusted her clothes before turning once again to Bruce's unreadable face.

"We must find a way out." She forcefully ordered as she walked through the second door Bruce hadn't explored yet.

He followed her without questioning her new find resolution. He knew she wouldn't be stopped by anything he could be doing. On top of that, he didn't know what to do, except to follow her.

Watching as she moved through the little palace they were given like if she knew where she was stalking to reminded him to never be on her bad side, though he doubted he would succeed to do so.

She led him to the biggest door in what seemed to be the living room. She tried to open it but found it closed. Even with her strength and with his skills, they couldn't find a way to open it... until it open by itself.

A small girl appeared behind the massive door, carrying a tray of food and a pitcher of red wine.

They were so stunned by her appearance that they didn't react when she came in, put the tray on the main table and retreated, closing the door once more behind her with a loud sound.

Diana was the first to finally snap out the vision they just had. "What was that ?!"

Bruce glanced at the table where the food was waiting for them. It was very inviting and he could feel he was starving.

"Well, it's mealtime." He said, standing from his crouched position next to the door.

He went to the table and take an apple from the bowl of fruit. He was about to take a bite when he remembered of Persephone story. He watched the apple suspiciously before turning to Diana.

"Is that safe ?" Though he knew a great deal of Greek mythology, they were only myths, Diana knew the real things.

"Yes, as long as you don't eat pomegranate." She explained as she took another apple in her hand and started to eat it.

Soon enough, they both finished eating their frugal meal. They didn't talk much since they were both deep in thought about the reason Hades wanted them here.

However, they didn't have to wait a long time before the servant came back to take the now empty tray. However when she walked through the door, another one came through and addressed the two heroes.

"Follow me, please."

Bruce and Diana stepped toward the door but the young man raised his hand.

"Only him."

"What ?" Diana gasped, "But I'm-"

"Only him." He repeated, unmoved by the Princess' surprise.

"I will be fine." Bruce tried to reassure her. She only threw him a dark glare that could rival with his own.

"You better be."

The young messenger hurried him to follow him. Bruce shrugged and follow. It seemed he was going to have a personal audience with the owner of the place.

They walked through the long corridors for some minutes before the young servant stopped in front of an extraordinary double door. He knocked twice, informing of their presence. The door swung open, letting them into the gigantic room.

Sat on the imposing throne was the even more imposing god of the place. Hades was really a figure to behold. Even in his human shape, his body spoke authority and strength. The black armor he wore matching his raven hair only added to the whole an aura of danger.

Hades turned to face the newcomers. His smile becoming broader almost instantly when his gaze fell on Bruce. He was definitely up to something.

"Welcome to my realm, my dear friend." Hades greeted him with exaggerated gestures while dismissing the young man.

"I'm not your friend, Hades."

"Yes, you're right. I think we started all of this on the wrong foot. I'm not your enemy." Seeing the frown forming on Bruce's features, he added "Not anymore anyway."

"Why have you saved us ?" Bruce coldly asked the god without looking away.

"Always straight to business I see. Well, it's only normal that's a father's duty to save his only daughter, don't you agree ? As for you, I have plans."

"What do you want ? You know I won't agree to anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Hades devilishly smiled. "I have projects for you and among them, I want you to become my general."

"No." Batman wasn't one to tell indirect answers and talk long and unneeded speeches, and he wouldn't have said yes for anything in the world.

"I expected as much from you. Well, I'm a generous god when it comes to what I want, I will make you another offer." Batman glared at him, daring him to try to corrupt him. "I gave you my daughter and you became my general, it's a fair trade."

Bruce's eyes widened at the god's words. Hades was ready to sell his own daughter to have him on his side. Yes, Diana was perfect in every way and anyone else but him would have surely accepted. He didn't though.

"No."

Hades face fell, his confident smile disappeared.

"Very well," he angrily spat, "I will make you another offer later, but it won't be as advantageous for you as this one."

Hades waved his hand and the servant came back in the room, silently prying Bruce to follow him back to his quarters.

Their way back was as uneventful as their way to the throne room. However, the accurate eyes of the Batman caught some glances of the servants working in Hades' palace. Well, he thought they were servants.

The door closed behind him when he went in the living room he had left earlier. Diana wasn't here. He went to the bedroom only found her chiton cleanly folded on the bed. His gaze shifted to the door he knew she was behind.

His instincts urged him to join her in the bathroom. But he knew it couldn't be. However, his heart ached for. It was inexorably pushing him to her. Even Hades was pushing him in this direction, though he doubt it was for any benevolent purpose.

He retreated back to the living room and waited for Diana to finish her bath. Maybe he could use one too to think about Hades' reason to ask him such wishes.

oOo

Hades dismissed Batman with barely concealed anger. The mortal had dared to refuse his offer twice. He knew he wouldn't have accepted the first one but he was convinced he would the second one. Which mortal wouldn't take his daughter as the higher price he could get ? He needed to find a new way to accomplish his plans. And maybe another one too.

An idea flashed into his mind, a broad smile appearing on his face.

"Call me Eros." Hades ordered a guard to his left, already thinking about how he would need Batman to tell his fidelity vow.

In a flash of light, the god of love appeared before him.

"You summoned me, my Lord."

"I did."

"What are you expecting from me ?"

"I have two persons inside my palace who seem to lack happiness and love. I want you to take care of that."

"Very well, Lord Hades." Eros slightly bowed before disappearing.

"So easy. It's not even funny." Hades sighed.

"You are mean."

The voice startled the Underworld's Master.

"My beloved wife." He turned to watch his beautiful wife walked to him.

"Mean, pervert, manipulating and disgusting."

His gazed hardened at Persephone insults.

"Why would you care ?"

"Because it's Diana. I blessed her too." She angrily snapped at Hades.

"She is my daughter, not yours, I can do whatever I want with her, she _is_ mine."

"You are so stupid." Persephone shouted, "You are doing that to her and yet you dare claim you love her."

"Don't doubt what I say ! I love her like a father should love his daughter."

"No, you're manipulating her like the monster you are."

Hades suddenly stood up from his throne walking furiously to his wife.

"How dare you say that to me !" He growled dangerously.

"Because that's the truth." She evenly answered, not impressed at all by his behavior. "You should take some time to rethink what you're doing."

His racing breath fell into Persephone's neck, making her shivered.

"I'm not going to take back what I have planed."

She sighed but didn't scold him more. She knew her husband was too stubborn to see further than his own goals.

Hades cupped her face tenderly with his hand, whispering in her ear: "And I want you by my side, as always."

She closed her eyes and sighed once more.

"And I will be by your side, as always." She answered, "But do not count on me to share your ideas of world domination."

Hades smiled. On the contrary of everything people could think, Hades loved his wife. Therefore, the god would do everything to keep her with him, well, _almost_ everything, if it didn't interfere with his goals.

He gently leaned on to kiss Persephone. She didn't respond at first, but did after some seconds. She loved him too, and she knew he loved her, in his way. She needed to be his light, his beacon. Without her, he would be consumed by his darkness.

"I need to make a visit to our new place. I heard it has the most beautiful sight of Gaia." He said after breaking the kiss.

"Don't kill too many humans, they didn't ask for this."

"They are only mortals, only other mortals can care about th-" Hades cut himself half in his sentence. "You're such a genius." He laughed at loud, kissing her again quickly and walking out the room leaving Persephone wondering what she could have said to make him in such a mood.

oOo

Bruce hadn't to wait too long for Diana to leave the bathroom. She went to the living room and found him sitting on a chair, deep in thought.

She put a hand to her hip at the sight of the infamous Batman totally oblivious to her presence. She decided to enjoy the sight some more seconds before making her presence known. It's not every day you can see Bruce Wayne in a traditional Greek chiton.

"So…" She cleared her throat, "What was it for ?"

Bruce gaze snapped to the new comer. How hadn't he noticed she was here ?

"Hmm, Hades offered me a job."

Diana snorted. She could imagine her father doing that. "You said no."

"I said no." He nodded. "But he made me another offer I refused too."

"And what was that ?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He wants me to lead his army."

"What ?" She burst out laughing at such a silly thought. "He really wanted you to lead his army ?" She asked between two bursts of laugh.

She hadn't thought Hades could be that overconfident. What did he expect ? The Batman to agree to his offer and take his side to conquer the world ?

"That's what he said. Though he wasn't surprised I refused his first offer, I think he was rather upset I did it too to his second one."

"Oh, and why would he be surprised ? I think even he can see your stubbornness."

"He thought he could buy me with something precious, very precious."

Unnoticed by the two heroes, a certain god of love bent his bow and notched two arrows.

"And what was that ?" She Diana asked curiously.

Eros aimed his bow.

"You."

The god released the arrows. They flew directly into their respective heart.

"Me ?" She asked incredulously.

"You." He repeated.

Eros waited, waited and waited, but nothing happened.

Diana's fist hit the wall. "Oh the cold bastard." She hissed, adding some other Themysciran curses.

Eros was surprised, he had never missed anyone. Moreover, these ones were still, he couldn't have missed. Then why nothing was happening ? They should be in love with one another by then, unless if…

 _Hades, you fool ! How can you miss what is in front of your eyes ?_

He smiled at himself, his job having been done long before he even thought about. A true love that would last, if ever acknowledged. It was a good work.

"Diana, I refused." Bruce tried to soothe her angered behavior. But it seemed to only worsen it.

Diana didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was glad he refused to help her father. He had a twisted mind and he wanted to use her as a mean to get what he wanted. Yes, that irked her like nothing else.

But on the other hand, she was a little disappointed that Bruce refused to take her. That was purely selfish from her part but her heart felt it that way.

"We need to get out of here." She eventually said from her leaning position on the wall.

"They aren't many guards," he informed her, "If we succeed to escape from these rooms, we could easily get out of the palace. However what I'm afraid of is what we will find outside."

"Yes, the Underworld isn't the most welcoming place." She agreed.

"We will find something." Bruce promised as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to give her as much comfort he could, that being what he was forcing himself to think.

oOo

 _-Wayne Manor-_

Dick was seated on the Bat-computer chair, reviewing the information Pi had sent them earlier in the morning. The file was quite impressive. There were a lot of shots from the original attacks against the military corpses of the different countries. There were some notes and comments revealing details he could have missed.

It was true that Hades' army was largely superior to the combined armies in the world. However, they were quite undisciplined and messy, at first. They had caused many deaths in the first days. But it changed slightly after that.

Dick couldn't explain why, neither could _eptá_ , though she made some interesting hypothesis. First, she could think of an automatic adaptation to the human world. Their blood lust somehow reduced by the war time already past.

Second, she had supposed Hades ordered it so he could take a better hold on the world, since there would be less hatred toward him with less dead on their side. This was the most probable one.

However, she didn't know why but didn't feel it right. Dick neither. Yes, this was the most possible hypothesis but there was something wrong with it and he could quite put his finger on.

Then, there was their request. It wasn't unacceptable, in fact it was quite generous. They put much faith in them. Sending Oracle and Question to their base wouldn't be that much of troubles and receiving one of them, most likely _eptá,_ either. They had said they still had the most important information in their head quarter, information they couldn't take the risk to have it intercepted.

That's what they were saying but Nightwing hadn't any element to doubt them. They have been truthful so far. Yet, it bothered him. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but it was the fact that Barbara was leaving the relative safety of Gotham and the Manor that bother him the most, the fact that she was leaving his side.

He shouldn't let his emotions clouding his judgment, he knew it could lead to disasters, but he had seen where Bruce was led by pushing away every one of them. Though he promised not to reproduce his father error, he couldn't keep Barbara with him now. She was more needed elsewhere.

He would let her go, but not whiteout assuring there was no threat to her and Question's security. For that, there weren't many solutions. It would take some hours but he would do it nonetheless.

He sat back in the chair, adjusting the Domino mask on his face and started typing on the wide keyboard in front of him. Two small monitors lighted up on the wall, displaying sonar and radar imagery.

He would be the one to find the patrol pattern this day. Hades' troops were quite stupid though it seemed almost wanted. They were patrolling in one particular way during one day, then, they randomly changed it the next day. It was quite easy to escape them around Gotham.

However, the New League didn't know what was happening outside of Gotham. And that could be what they would need the most.

A green dot appeared on one of the screens. The first patrol was there. They could leave within the day, doubtlessly.

oOo

 _-Somewhere even the character didn't know-_

He woke up suddenly, his eyes snapping open. Josh took a quick but deep breath. He was alive. His head terribly hurt, as well as the rest of his body, but he was alive.

 _How ?_

A flow of memories, sensations, feelings, information and thoughts came crashing into his mind. It was even worse that what he was just experiencing. He closed his eyes, trying to control the flow of pain that erupted in his mind.

After some minutes, or hours, he couldn't tell, it finally passed away. He could sense _them._ He didn't know how, if he or One had done that or what he would do now. He supposed he had time now.

Reopening his eyes, he was floating in the darkness. Nothing was in sight. He would have supposed he was in the space if he could have seen stars or was unable to breathe.

 _Void._ The thought came on its own accord. How could he have known such a thing ?

Suddenly, he understood what he had been through some minutes ago, he understood _everything._

"Oh boy! You're such a fucking bastard, One." The young man laughed.

Yeah, that was good news, very good news. Hades was about to be in for a rough time. And wouldn't be able to do anything against that.

But then again, there were also some other things he would have to take care of before really facing the Underworld's King again, things he needed to do quickly, as right now.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I must say I wrote it quite quickly and easily ^^ And the next one is fast oncoming :D So see you soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _-Hades' Palace-_

How Hades was making a day-night cycle within the Underworld was a question neither Bruce nor Diana had the answer. Though there wasn't the sun to indicate the time, they could feel _something_ was telling them it was late, very late, or maybe early.

Bruce and Diana knew they should go to rest while they were allowed to do so. If they were going to try and escape like they talked about earlier, then they would need all their strength to face and get out of the Underworld.

Moreover, they would need other clothing and maybe even weapons. What would be perfect would be their armor. The chitons were comfortable but they didn't offer much protection. Well, that being said, the Wonder Woman's uniform didn't neither.

Therefore, they needed to find some way to get out of their quarters. The door wasn't an option as they had already tried one more hour after Bruce came back from his little talk with Hades. They could have tried and escaped through a window if there wasn't any bar preventing it, bars that were also magically protected. Obviously, they would have to find another mean to make their way out of here.

Diana was still seated in a big armchair, trying to figure out to resolve their problem. Batman on the other hand, was more focused on his own personal problems about unresolved feelings.

When he sat crossed-leg on the floor, Diana couldn't help but asked what he was doing. Since he had left her to take a bath and returned, they hadn't spoken much as they were both focus on what they needed to do. It wasn't an awkward silence nor one due to some bad feelings toward each other. It was simply that they didn't need to communicate to know exactly what the other was thinking.

They have noticed it while fingering alongside against one and another villain. That's what makes their strength: not their personal combined might but their capacity to understand each other movement and act upon it. Yes, that's what was making them the most powerful and dangerous duo.

However, this understanding was only about tactical strategies and fighting matters. They couldn't seem to be able to come to an agreement in anything more, and that was well known within the Justice League.

That's why when she asked him what he was doing, disturbing the peaceful silence between them, he shot her a reproachful glare saying ' _you should know'_ but the smirk on his face was the evidence he was thinking otherwise and was almost doing it solely to have her ask him that.

Eventually, when she was still waiting an answer after some moments, he simply said 'meditation' and closed his eyes, putting his hands on his knees. Diana snorted at his behavior. He hadn't answered what she really wanted to know. And the slight smile on his face while _meditating_ only strengthened her curiosity.

 _What could he be thinking about ?_

If she knew, some … issues wouldn't be anymore, she would take him right then and now. But of course, Batman was being Batman and this meant that no one could possibly read his thoughts, even literally.

Bruce was currently replaying some of the previous events, especially the ones when he woke up. Though he wasn't allowing himself to act on his feelings, whatever they were, he couldn't deny his admiration for Diana.

The more he thought about Hades' proposition, the more he was tempted to agree: someone was offering him the woman he… loved ? No, he couldn't do that to her, he wasn't enough for her, he was too broken and darkened by his mission.

That being said, he wasn't sure if he had still a mission. Hades was obviously coveting the world dominance and Gotham was in the world. If Hades had already reached his city, then he had failed. But he wouldn't rest until he was sure there wasn't anything he could do anymore or when he find a way to retake it.

And for that, he needed to leave this place.

"You should go sleep." He eventually said to Diana, feeling the tiredness slipping through his own body.

"I'm not tired." Though her voice was steady and firm, she couldn't hide the way her body spoke. And Batman didn't miss it.

"You are." He stated, looking deep in her eyes, daring her to say otherwise.

"And so you are." She responded, narrowing her eyes, it was her turn to play. " _You_ should rest now."

Bruce realized his error, he was the mortal, without power and enhanced strength and she was a demigoddess, the second most powerful being on Earth, or maybe the first if Superman hadn't survived. There was no way he could win this argument with her, she was right: he needed it most than her, but his pride won't make him stand down.

"I will once you have rested enough."

"I don't think so." She glared at him, knowing she was going to get what she wanted. "You are going to first."

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Alright neither of us are going."

"No, you're." That was his second error.

"Then we are both going." She stated, leaving no room for more opposition from him and stalked without more thoughts to the, or their, bedroom. Bruce's eyes followed her as she went to the other room.

He wasn't sure what she was really intent to. He suspected that she was up to something he wouldn't agree to. He had some ideas and, though they were more than welcome in his dreams, he couldn't go along with them.

But then again, she had a point, he was very tired. He shouldn't be that tired since he hadn't spent his last night patrolling in Gotham but he was feeling like he hadn't slept for days. Logically, he could answer his question simply: Hades. Obviously, the god of the dead had done something to him, but what, he was sure.

Bruce stood up to go join Diana to sleep but thought against it in the last moment. He wasn't sure how he would manage to control himself while in the same bed and he wouldn't make any rash actions he would regret later.

So he decided instead to sit on the vacant chair Diana just left. He could manage to sleep some hours on it, and it was more comfortable than the floor. In fact, it was even more comfortable than the Bat-computer chair, and Bruce knew how so from the numerous times he found himself being awaken by Alfred on.

Quickly, Morpheus blessed Bruce with a peaceful slumber.

oOo

That night, Batman had a dream: Diana was picking him up and brought him in the bedroom and on the bed. She placed him softly on the mattress and covered him with the sheets. Then, she joined him, intertwining her body with his and falling asleep by his side.

This dream was one of the most vivid he had ever had before. Though he couldn't see anything like if his eyes were closed and refusing to open, he had been able to hear, feel her touch and smell her fragrance.

He could have thought it was nothing more than a pleasant dream if not for the bed he was waking up on; the bed, Diana's arms around his neck and her body pressed against his back.

Even for him, it seemed like their bodies were made for the other's and unconsciously, he leaned into her embrace, savoring the warmth of his body against hers.

Eventually he thought about getting up before she was awake to make a discreet exit to the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, when he turned to unwrapped Diana's arms from his neck, he found himself staring directly in the deep azure pools that were her eyes.

She smiled slightly at him as she retreated her arms from his body.

"Good morning." She greeted him almost shyly.

"Good morning." He responded in kind, trying without success to make his body move.

"I hope you don't mind I brought you here, you didn't seem to be very comfortable on that chair." She tried to explain, putting nervously a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why?" He asked more coldly than intended.

She blushed even so slightly that Batman could have missed it, though he didn't. "I told you, you seemed quite uncomfortable."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, but he let the matter slip away, he was more than anxious to make some distance between the two of them.

"I have a plan." She eventually said when neither of them showed any intention to move.

"What is it?"

"Hades seems to have dispatched some of his servants to bring us food and water, therefore when one of them comes, we knocked him or her out and go through the front door."

"That can work, but I don't think would be that careless, even with his own servants, to let them go without some sort of protection."

"Perhaps, but you said it yourself, there weren't guards outside, we can escape undetected."

Bruce thought about her idea and couldn't see why they couldn't try it. If Hades was detaining them in a cell instead of giving them more than a bedroom, he would have said there were risks that they wasn't even aware of yet, but he believed that Hades wouldn't threaten their life's, not yet anyway.

Eventually, Bruce got up first and headed to prepare a bath and put on clean clothing. Meanwhile, Diana headed back to the main room, waiting for him to join her after he finished to get washed.

He made it quickly and soon after he came back, the servant who had brought them their previous meal opened the door and entered in to put the tray on the table like she did the time before.

However, the moment she was about to left, Diana punched her hard behind the head, knocking her out instantly.

"Follow me." She instructed Batman as she stormed in the corridor and head off to her right.

"Do you even know where to go?" He asked her while he rapidly caught up her leave.

"Not at all."

Bruce snorted at her answer, but of course, he knew that was his Diana.

They both ended up in an impasse. They were about to turn back when a flash of light blinded them momentarily. When they were able to see something again, they found themselves looking at a tall woman in a traditional dress.

Immediately, Diana dropped to her knees.

"My Lady Persephone, we are sorry, we were just-"

"Nonsense, Diana, I know exactly what you two are trying to do," She cut Diana mid sentence, "I would have done the same thing if I were in your positions."

"But…"

"However, you can't leave the Underworld yet, your friends will have to cope without you two for some times."

"Why would we be doing that?" Batman inquired coldly, speaking for the first time.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry," she looked really sorry when she said it, "but you need to trust me, you need to stay here, for now."

Batman just glared at the goddess, without any apparent effect.

"But I can show you where to go when you will need to escape."

She clapped her hands and they were transported to another room where there were numerous weapons hang on the walls, armors and _their_ armors. The Batsuit was neatly placed against one corner of the room and not far away was the Wonder Woman's regalia.

"You can take some of your tools, but nothing too visible." Persephone informed Batman who didn't hesitate to reach his utility belt and opened some compartments to take the items that were inside.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked, once he had hidden them on himself.

"I have my reasons, one of them is that I don't agree with my husband about what he want to achieve."

Bruce nodded in acknowledgement and Persephone gestured them to follow her once more. Soon, they were back in front of their door where two guards were now waiting in front of. They opened the door without question and allowed them inside where the servant was nowhere to be seen.

"The next time, go to your left." She smiled at them, while Batman turned his head to throw a dark glare at Diana.

"Thank you, my Lady, I can't say how much it means to me that you're helping us."

"It's nothing, after all, you're family, Diana."

Persephone nodded to Batman and almost took her leave, almost.

"One question though, did you two have unexplained feelings toward… each other ?"

Diana blushed while Bruce's face turned to stone.

"Nothing out of the usual." Diana eventually answered as she glanced at Bruce and then stared at the floor, finding it quite interesting.

"Very well then, you should eat something, you two look quite hungry."

With that Hades' wife left them alone and closed the door behind her. Bruce walked back to a chair and sat down and closed his eyes. He needed to think.

Bruce believed that Persephone was truthful in what she was saying, he was almost trusting her. But then, why would she think it was better they stay here? That was giving him more questions than answers. Was she working with someone on something? If yes, who was that someone? And what was Hades really up to? Are Diana's gods unable to help them? What did Hades do?

Then, some memories came back from their fight in the cave on Themyscira. Hades had killed Ra's saying he needed his blood. But what for ? But, now that he was thinking about it… Blood was needed in sorcery and magic, maybe Diana would know.

"Princess, is there any use a Greek god could have from human blood?"

"Well… yes, there obviously are but wh- … Ra's Al Ghul."

"Yes."

"I don't know what Hades could want from it, he is already a powerful god and such practice would only increase his power with little effects. It wouldn't be worth it."

Then, for something more specific maybe."

"Hmm… No, I can't see what he would use it to."

"Alright."

Batman returned to his thought as Diana sat on the table and watched Bruce thinking. She didn't know why but she felt like they would be together for a long time.

oOo

Bruce was brought into the throne room once again. This time, Hades wasn't alone with his guard but a quite imposing humanoid beast was standing by his side.

"Welcome back, Batman." The god greeted him while standing up and walking to place himself near him without intruding his private space. "Have you reconsidered my previous offer?"

"Yes."

"Very well!"

"And my answer is still no."

"That's unfortunate." Hades said, seeing that either Eros had failed in his mission or that this mortal hadn't any heart at all, and began to walk around Bruce. "But I believe you should think about it more closely." Hades was only given a Bat-glare, "Well, I'll tell you what you should have thought of. First, I should clarify that if you choose to be my general, you'll be in charge of my army, the same one that's currently on Earth."

That was quite obvious for now.

"Second, I would add that he," Hades began, gesturing the monster in the room, "won't be as merciful as you might be… If you take control of my invasion, you should be able to save lives…"

Bruce froze at his words. If Hades hadn't yet taken control of the Earth, as he thought he had, then he could manage to allow the people to retreat more efficiently and so be more prepared for a counterattack.

"My current commander isn't a peaceful person, you can even say he's.. cruel."

Bruce hadn't anymore choice. It was his duty to protect the people of all the Earth and he could limit the losses.

"If I chose to accept, I have questions to answer and conditions."

"Better than a no. Go on."

"I want Gotham to stay out of your control."

"Granted, continue."

"I want no one from the Justice League or the Batclan to be hurt."

"I can't promise that, no one killed though."

"'Right, no one killed. Questions now: what have you already done in the world?"

Hades laughed at the question. The bitterness the Bat was speaking with was amusing him: he had already won the battle against him and nothing mattered more. "I defeated the whole Justice League and took your mighty Watchtower."

"What did you do to the League's members?". Hades watched with delight Bruce's face grew stiffer.

"I didn't kill them, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Where are they?"

"On your own cells."

Bruce's features hardened, though he didn't make any comments on his displeasure. Instead, he resumed his inquiring.

"Why me?"

"Don't be modest, Batman," The god said as he placed one hand on the vigilante's shoulder, "I observed you, you're the best strategist on Earth and a brave Hero, you have qualities I couldn't let pass away."

"Why Diana?"

"She is my daughter."

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously. That was obviously a lie. However, he knew Hades wasn't about to give him the real reason.

"Alright, one last condition: free her."

The smile on Hades' face faded quickly as the god turned around to face Batman with his full height. The Caped Crusader, though without his costume, maintained the eyes contact, not flinching at the intensity.

Suddenly, Hades smiled brightly again, as if some ideas had struck. "Very well, as soon as you swore to respect our bargain."

"What is needed to be done?"

"Simple!" The god exclaimed, and taking two little daggers that were by his throne, he resumed his explanation, "That's nothing difficult, just cut the palm of your and say the words. I will be doing it at the same time, so there is no treachery."

Bruce nodded and took the jeweled dagger Hades was handing him.

"So there we go." The Underworld's leader whispered, placing the blade of his weapon in his hand, dismissing at the same the beast from the room with a curt gesture of his head.

The two men cut open their hand at the same moment, both of them proclaiming the obligations to each other.

"I, Hades, King of the dead, Ruler of the Underworld and soon to be Master of the Earth, swear to leave Gotham away from my hold and to free Diana, my daughter and my heir from any restriction I have put her in."

"I, Batman, swear to lead the forces of Hades."

"Also I swear not to kill or order to kill any member of the Justice League."

Hades extended his bleeding hand to Bruce. Batman was about to take it when Hades closed it into a fist.

"You forgot the last part of our arrangement, Batman." His voice wasn't the almost friendly sound it was some seconds ago, it was way more threatening.

"And I swear to take Diana as you asked me to." Bruce glared at the god, who extended his hand once more. This time, Bruce took it. Their blood melted, sealing the bond.

"Very well!" Hades exclaimed almost joyfully, though it was more contently. "I knew you would eventually accept."

Bruce kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything about what he was doing for the greater good.

"Anyway, I guess you have been tired this last day, and I apologize, I was my doing."

"What did you do?!" Batman growled threateningly. Batman wasn't a man to manipulate.

"Nothing you should worry about, we are on the same side now, my General."

"What did you do to me?!" Batman repeated even more dangerously, if that is even possible, though it didn't seem to impress the god.

Hades sighed at the stubborn mortal before him. "Well, I can't why I wouldn't tell you now. As my General, you will be needed to be there for the next months, years, decades or perhaps centuries, I need you to be unaffected by the time."

The air seemed to be sucked away from his lungs. Hades wasn't kidding him, he knew it. What he'd just said was true. Even more, logically, it makes sense. Maybe Batman hadn't realized the impact of his act. If he'd well understood, Hades had given him immortality.

Most men would kill for this gift, but he, Bruce Wayne, didn't want it. He had long ago thought about it, and he found that it was a goal he would ever try to reach. Batman knew what losing who you love was like and he knew immortality would only lead to more sorrow as everyone he ever know would pass away, well almost everyone.

Maybe that was the only positive side: Diana wouldn't have to lose him because of his mortality. That thought cleared his mind enough to understand what it was implying. He'd never wanted it but now, he was glad. For what? Giving more time to her? Spending more time with her?

 _I'm so madly in love with her I don't even noticed it._

Hades looked amused at the different emotions that passed on the no-more-mortal-man's face. Realization first, then maybe a little of anger just before a slight look of happiness, though he wasn't sure why.

"Well, Batman, I think we should find you better clothing, ones suited for a general

oOo

 _-Wayne Manor-_

"Barbara, are you sure?"

Dick voice was filled with worry and anxiousness. Though he wasn't the one who would stay away from his friends for an unknown length of time, he couldn't help but feel it was a good idea.

"I am, Dick. Everything will be fine." Barbara tried to reassure Nightwing with her most soothing voice, but it seemed to be unsuccessful: Dick was still pacing in front of the Batwing, waiting for the Question to join them.

"Where is he?" He grumbled as he looked at his watch once again.

"He's coming." Oracle replied gently. "Look, there he is." She pointed out the elevator doors as they opened and revealed the faceless vigilante.

Question made his way quickly to them. They all climbed in the Batwing and Nightwing, looking a last time at the radar monitors, put on the engines and flew out of the cave. As expected, there wasn't any patrol at this hour and them made their way unnoticed by Hades' army.

That's what the thought. Far away, a black cloaked figure followed them with his eyes. He wondered where they could be heading to. Anyway, he wasn't here to stop them.

Back, in the Batwing, Dick turned on the automatic pilot when then were far enough from the American coast. They would arrive at their destination late in the night, well, more like early on the morning. Anyway, they decided to rest during the travel. They talked little though they spoke again about what Question and Oracle would be doing with the _Pi_ organization.

Without realizing it, they were already over the Mediterranean Sea, thousands feet over it. From the canopy they could the reflection of the moon on the water below. They wondered what would have been the sight with day light. Well, they would still be a comeback travel.

Finding the actual Pi's base became quite an issue when they flew over Egypt. They couldn't see anything on the ground because they couldn't turn on the Batwing's lights, fearing to be detected.

However, Dick took back the commands when they arrived at the coordinates they'd given him. Nightwing sent the radio signal confirming their identities. The three of them scrutinized the growing, search for any indication of their presence.

"Over there!" The Question exclaimed first as he pointed to one single enlightened point.

"I see it." Nightwing confirmed as they put the Batwing in a slow descent to the said point.

Soon they were landing on what seemed to be a helicopter pad, though slightly wider. As soon as the engines turned off, the platform began to sink in the ground and within minutes, the stars above them was replaced by artificial metal doors. The three vigilantes got out from the Batwing and went to greet their hosts.

Standing alone on the pad, a young woman was waiting them. Dick recognized her from the 'meeting' they had when he first contacted Pi. However, he had no idea about her name.

"Welcome to our base." She smiled brightly at them and opened her arms as a friendly gesture. "My name is _Eptá."_

" _Eptá_ … the one who made the research about…"

"Herself." She confirmed, nodding. "If you will follow me, the others are waiting us."

"Of course." Nightwing agreed and he placed himself behind Barbara to push her wheelchair.

Question, Oracle and Nightwing followed Eptá as she walked through the main hall to another elevator. The floor they passed had many rooms but it didn't seem to be used anymore. Except that, the three vigilantes couldn't deny that the place was beautifully made.

Inside the spacious elevator, Dick couldn't stop himself to ask some questions.

"How far are we going down?"

"Our main level is one thousand feet below the surface." She answered.

Dick crooked an eyebrow, "Why so deep?"

"Well, it seems that we should be also protected against nuclear attacks."

"Quite true." He nodded, he was still wondering how Hades took control of a nuclear warhead at the first time.

The elevator's doors opened to the new level and the three Leaguers were immediately stunned by the wideness of the hall the elevator stopped at. It was almost twenty feet high and many hundred feet long. Stylized white wall with the same foreign symbols he'd noticed in the meeting room were only matched in beauty by the sculpted ceiling above them.

"Follow me, please." Eptá woke them up from their admiration and took one of the doors on the side leading into another corridor. At its end, the metallic carved door slides open as if sensing their presence.

Inside was an almost similar room than the one the Leaguers saw during the video conference except for the table place in the middle: three seats had been added.

"Greetings, we shall began."

oOo

 _-Josh's mind-_

Everything was like when he was here merely some hours ago. However, he knew it wasn't. He could sense it, feel it. He needed to do it, he had done it. _They_ were here, all of _them._ He had to do it to save them, to save strangers, friends, heroes and enemies, all without distinction.

However, it demanded a lot of strength, focus and stamina, and Josh knew he couldn't keep it like that too long. Maybe he would last some days, terrestrial days, maybe one week, but what needed to be done would take a lot more time than that: he needed help. Even with all the powers he had just discovered he possessed, he couldn't succeed alone.

That's why he came here first, well after putting someone precious in a secured place. There, he knew he would find him, the man who hid him what all of that truly meant. Of course, he understood, he understood why One's done that, and frankly, he would have done the same if the place would have been switched.

Moreover, this revelation eased some of his pains, like the fact he never knew his parents, for he never had ones, literally. It answered other questions as well, like how One came to come in his life, or what make him special… a lot of questions, really.

Pacing quietly on the porch of the little house he built, he waited for One to make his appearance. Josh knew the mysterious entity was nearby but wasn't showing himself, and that was beginning to bother him.

"One! Show yourself! I know you're here!"

Well, maybe this would make him finally come to him, though he didn't know why he wasn't already here.

"Come on! No more secrets, I can feel your presence around!" Josh exclaimed, clearly exasperated by the black being's unwillingness to appear.

Josh waited some more minutes before, finally, One showed himself.

"Josh, I needed to apologize, I should have kept all of-"

"Stop it, right now." The young man interrupted One. "You don't need to apologize at all, alright? I would have done the exact same thing."

Though his face was unreadable because of his blazing shape, Josh guessed One was relieved by his forgiveness. However, Josh couldn't help but chuckled at One's attitude. The chuckles even became bursts of laughter.

"What?"

"I… never imagined you would apologize to… anyone." Josh answered, still trying to calm himself down.

"Well, I think that's what humans do in such situations."

"Still considering me like one?" Josh teasingly asked, knowing his magical mentor would understand his point of view.

"Very true." He agreed. "Well then, I assume you know everything."

"I do." Josh confirmed. "Though, they are some things that don't seem right, but we will figure it out."

"We will, we have to." One said, his voice turning back to the seriousness he had always displayed. "So, we have to go to the others, they hadn't had the time to master their powers, we will need to teach them."

"Alright, but I need your help here too."

The dark entity nodded to the young man, asking him to continue.

"You already know what happened to Themyscira, I couldn't let them fade away, I still can't."

One sighed. "You brought them here, didn't you?"

"I did. They are somewhere in the plains."

"Then, you've done more than what I expected, you're more than what I could even have wanted."

"Thanks." Josh truthfully accepted the praise. "Will you help me keep them okay, I don't think I can all by myself."

"Don't worry, I would do everything you ask me, we are bonded, don't forget."

"How could I?" Josh smiled. He had found where he belonged and what he was meant to.

"You should come back to the physical world though, your friend is awakening." One advised the young man as he turned to the plains before him, down at the forest he knew people would soon be aware of their condition.

"Uh, thanks, I think, I will be going then. See you, One."

Without waiting for any answer he knew the dark entity wouldn't give him, Josh disappeared from his mind world and regained consciousness in the bright room he had stayed in. Quickly leaping to his feet, he walked to the bed he was sitting nearby.

There, in the bed was his friend, stirring lightly. He took one moment to watch her beautiful features and brushed one of her blonde strands of hair from her face. Then, he bent down to speaking quietly in her ear.

"Wake up, Kara, wake up."

* * *

 **Hey, already chapter 20! I really hope you enjoyed reading so far, though I won't speak about the first chapters, but there we are :) I might have put one or two clues about what's coming in that chapter, but I maintain the suspense ;)**

 **Currently, I'm quite sick, literally. So I may write quicker or not, since I have high temperature and it's really wearing me out. So, I hope I will be able to update next Saturday but I'm not making promises. Anyway, see you soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**So... 3 months? Finally here, isn't it? Hope it's worth the wait :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

I woke up with the sound of a soothing voice near my right ear. It was calling my name. I couldn't place that voice. I know I've already heard it, I've once considered it that of a friend, and right now, it's almost familiar to me. Even though I don't know whose voice it is, I know I'll find out, and soon. I just have to open my eyes.

But it's so tiring, I'm so exhausted. My body is screaming. My members are painfully still. It hurts. I can't move anything. _'What happened?'_ is the first logical thought that popped into my mind. I cannot quite remember, and that was weird. Alright, I hadn't a very, _very good_ memory but I've never lost _any_ memories, maybe thanks to my Kryptonian DNA.

The last thing I can remember is me, flying to Pa and Ma's farm. Why was coming there? Holidays? I don't think so, I was in exams period, I remember that. Then why? Remember Kara, remember. I haven't anything scheduled for this day… In fact, it's wrong, I do have something: my second official mission with my cousin.

Wait… We haven't gone to the first because of... That's it! I was going there to watch Josh's test. Yes, that was why I was going there. I remember, the attack, Josh finding my secret identity, and everything that came after.

But, if that's so, nothing could have gone wrong, right? I mean, what could have happened? It was just a test. Then, it hit me, the last part of my memory. There was a call to help from Wonder Woman's island, Themyscira if I remember well. We went. Yes, that's what happened! We went and we found what they claim to be _the Underworld's Gate_ open. _No, Hades opened it after defeating us,_ I correct myself.

There was a battle. We fought but lose at the end. But this was of little consequences as I remember what happened next. Josh was killed. I saw him fall, his heart pierced by Hades. I remember I leaped to his side, my own heart breaking along his.

Why? We barely know each other, knew… Why would I hold such feelings for him? And… why would I be hearing his voice, right now? He's dead, isn't he?

My eyes flew open. There he was, his form bent over me, his lips moving and whispering me to wake to. I saw him smiling as he took note of my awareness. I was overjoyed to find him safe and well. All of that had been a bad nightmare. Nothing was real, nothing.

But I know it was. He died before my very eyes. He died but, yet, he's standing before me. A spark of terror grabbed me. Who was he really? _What_ was he, to defy death himself? As if sending my change of mood, he immediately reassured me.

"Kara, Kara… It's alright. It's me Josh, I'm fine, you're fine. It's alright…"

He put his hands on my shoulders. I knew he wasn't trying to restrain me, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to. It's only a gesture of peace and a call to calm myself.

"Josh…" I finally said, my voice crackled because of my dry throat. I wondered how long I stayed unconscious. And first, how did I come to fall unconscious?

"My bad, I'm sorry about that, but you were too weak to remain conscious while I was transporting you."

 _What? How had he known I was thinkin-_

"I can read your thought."

 _How?!_

"Long story.", he smiled. Then, he returned to his chair. "But it came with the lot."

"The lot?" I asked, curious.

"Well, flying, super hearing… a lot of things in fact. But I already told you that, didn't I"

"I… I'm not sure…"

Josh frowned. "You don't remember?"

"No… well, I do remember. But it… it didn't come to my mind immediately."

"Alright, no worry then."

"Yes…" I sighed. There was nothing to fear. Nothing but the fact Josh died.

"I didn't in fact." Seeing my look of puzzlement, he explained, "Well, I did, in a way… But what you must understand is that there is more than the body that make someone a living being, and myself, I'm even more concerned by that."

"What? Body and souls?"

"You can say that, but it's a little more complicated."

"How so?" I press, my curiosity taking the better of me.

"Long story." He said again but this time, he stood up and hold his hand to me to grab. "There are many things I need to show you."

I took his hand and stood up beside him from the bed I was lying upon. I noticed I was wearing my uniform. That being said, I don't know how I would be feeling if I was not, knowing I was wearing it last time I was awake.

"Come on." He told me, leading the way to a small door.

Outside the room, we walked along a short corridor where I found other rooms like mine. There wasn't a lot of furniture but it seemed cozy enough to live here periodically. At the end of the corridor, we reached a much larger room. It was surely some kind of living-room. It could accommodate at least fifteen people.

However, there was no window.

"That's because we are underground."

I jumped when Josh replied my unspoken question. "Can you, please, stop reading my thoughts?" I half asked, half ordered.

"As you wish." He simply answered. "But anyway, I imagine you're hungry."

"Hmm… yeah, you're right, have anything to eat _down_ there?"

"Sure." He quickly laughed. "I will bring you something, just wait there a moment."

With that, he walked through a door, the one to the left of that we entered from. While he was absent, I took note of my surroundings. As I had figured before, the room was without doubt a living-room of some sort. The furniture was spartan but nonetheless seemed to be fitting the room quite well. There was a long coffee table and a big sofa but nothing more expect gigantic TV screen on the wall in front of the couch.

Within seconds, Josh was back and handing me two sandwiches and one apple.

"Thanks." I said as I bit into the apple, savoring the sweet flavor it had.

Josh gestured me to sit down on the couch while I was eating my breakfast, or lunch, I couldn't tell. We spoke about meaningless things until I finished my sandwiches. We would not postpone the serious talk longer.

"What happened?"

Josh sighed, as if knowing I wouldn't like what he was about to tell me. "After I 'died', Hades also killed Ra's Al Ghul and he took some of his blood to execute his scheme. While he was away, everyone started searching for the bomb he claimed would destroy the island. That's when I transported you here."

"Did they find the bomb?" I asked worriedly, already having a bad feeling about all this story.

"No, there wasn't any. It came from the sky. Themyscira was destroyed, and all of its inhabitants."

"No…" I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. My eyes already began to water.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't transport everyone. I choose you."

"Why?" I asked, not being able to hold back my tears. Hundreds of women dead, my cousin, my last family… dead. Gently, he took me in his arms, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's alright, Kara…" He hushed me.

I bolted away from his embrace, red from anger. "How can it be alright!? The last family I had is dead! And you're saying it's alright!"

He held his hands up, trying to make me calm down. "Kara, I couldn't transport them all…"

"You couldn't have done better! You son of a…" I threw my fist to him, not really intending to harm him, but unconsciously, I feared that wouldn't be able to hold back if he couldn't stop me, which was unlikely since I'm Kryptonian.

However, he stopped my fist in his own hand. He was struggling a bit from the strength of my punch but he didn't let it go. "Calm down, Kara! I _was_ dead!"

"But you saved me! Why?" I shouted back.

He looked sadly at me. "I don't know! It was selfish of me. I should have brought Batman here, we wouldn't be in that situation!"

"Why me!?" I repeated the question, forcefully pushing my fist in his hand full strength.

"They are not dead, Kara!" he said, ignoring my question.

"What?" I spontaneously dropped my hands, my eyes widening "What are you saying?" I whispered.

"They are not dead." He repeated more calmly, "I couldn't save their body, but the body is not what makes something a living being." He explained, quoting his own words.

The realization of what he had sank in me and my behavior toward him repulsed me. "I'm so sorry, Josh, I didn't know."

"No, no… I knew you could have reacted like that, I should have found another way to say it to you."

We didn't speak for a while, we just stay here, sitting on the couch next to each other. Eventually I broke the silence that had become too unbearable. "So, where are they now?"

Josh shifted his gaze to me. "In a place where the mind is king and the body is unneeded."

I slowly nodded. It was making sense, wasn't it? "And how long was I unconscious?"

"Three days. I could have woken you up before but I thought it was best if you awake by yourself. Your body needed time to heal from Ra's' weapon."

I frowned as I remembered the feeling of powerlessness that weapon put on myself. Without my powers, I wasn't myself, though it was a good thing I thought so. But I didn't dwell on this. I had too many questions.

However, before I could ask one them, Josh spoke again. "I think you should know what's happening outside." He paused, looking deeply into my eyes with his own silvery gaze, which I hadn't noticed was gray once more until then. Then he resumed, "Hades has taken control of Earth. Almost everything is now ruled by his army. Everywhere someone is living, he's put soldiers, except where he doesn't know there is somebody, like here."

"But the Justice League-"

"No, the Justice League was outnumbered. The Watchtower was taken the first day, every present Leaguers was put into custody in the League's own cells. Then, he chased every super-powered being all over the globe."

"That's impossible! The League has fought him already, and defeated."

"Yes, but they hadn't their leaders."

I sighed in defeat. This couldn't be, yet it was. We have to take back our home. "What can we do?"

Josh smiled, apparently pleased with my question. "I was sure you would ask me that. There is a lot to do but everything must be done at his own time." He stood up and light up the big screen and a world map appeared. "However, I already have a plan." He flashed me a confident smirk.

"And will you shared it with me?"

"Not yet." He grinned, "I don't want to spoil the surprise." He said as he came back beside me and put one hand on my arm.

"What surprise?"

"This." He pointed at the only green dot on the map, somewhere on the American eastern coast. Then, in a burst of black flames, I found myself hanging at Josh's hand over a familiar town. My flight ability quickly, Josh released me. "Welcome to Gotham, the last free city."

oOo

 _-Underworld-_

Diana was waiting for Bruce to come back for almost three hours. She was very worried. Last time, it hadn't spent more than one with the monster she couldn't even begin to call 'father'. And so she was pacing in front of the door he had left through.

Her thought wandered about the too little information she knew about Hades' plot. His motive didn't matter. But what he had done and would do did. Taking over the world was his goal and to achieve it, he wouldn't hesitate to murder innocent people. In all lights, Hades was to be stopped.

However, the League had already fallen, if Hades' claim were true, and therefore it was up to the governments of Earth to take upon the fight. But she doubted it would be enough. And so, the task was their to achieve, Bruce's and hers. If they had to do it, then would succeed, even if it cost their lives. Freedom was a cause worth dying for.

Yet, she wouldn't throw their lives away for a lost cause. They needed to be ready when the opportunity would appear, they would need a plan. She knew Bruce would think of one, that's what he's always doing, planning the next thing and then, the one after the next. It was fortunate Bruce was here with her, though she wasn't sure why, Hades had explained he wanted him as the leader of his army but it seemed to her as if it wasn't the main reason.

However, she was glad they were together, if not in the way she wanted, but it was better than away from each other. Bruce was the most caring person she knew even if it was hard to see past his dark and cold behavior. He was selfless but powerful even if was but a mere mortal. His skills rivaled her owns if not still surpassing hers. There was little doubt about who of the two was the best fighter ten years ago.

Bruce had given her lessons, fighting lessons. And she learned, from the best, how to fight in every style Earth has to offer. She mastered her new skills, but still, in a fight between Bruce and her, only her gifted powers assured her the victory. Over the years, a strong friendship had formed between the Dark Knight and the Amazon Princess. She had noticed it.

However, for perhaps two years now, she couldn't help but feel that this friendship was slipping away to be replaced by an almost relationship. She longed for that kind of interaction with someone she couldn't but think of as an equal. But her feelings weren't returned. Or so she thought. Now that she was thinking of it, she let escape a self-deprecating chuckle. She had been blind, but now, she could tell he was as in love with her as she was with him.

But he wouldn't allow it, would he? He never acted upon it. She shook her head. It was totally false. He did act upon it, countless time. But it was only for her well being, not for theirs. She hoped she could change that in time. She knew she would.

Her pacing was stopped when the front door opened and let enter a young man. She didn't know who he was, but she guessed he was one of the Hades' servants. He bowed to her respectfully and asked her to follow him. Diana inquired the reason for that. He just repeated his request, not answering her question. Diana shrugged and followed. She couldn't do anything else.

Diana was led through the corridors by the young man until they reached a carved double door. The servant gestured her to enter. She did so. As expected, she found herself in the throne room, facing the god that was responsible for the death of her friends. She gritted her teeth in anger but tried to not show it.

Hades turned around to see Diana entering the room. His mouth formed a wide smile. Diana couldn't decide if it was real or just an act to gain her good favor. Nonetheless, she crossed the room, empty of any guard, until she was not too far, but not too near, from Hades.

"Ah, my daughter!" The god started with his booming voice, "I'm glad to see you well."

"Why have you brought me here?" Diana cut his sentence, her voice sharp and almost threatening

Hades chuckled, his blazing red eyes not leaving her face once. "Why, indeed, have I brought you here but for the fact you're my daughter?"

"You never have the right to call me your daughter." Diana hissed.

The god bowed his head in agreement. "I know Diana, and that's why you're here. I want to know you better, to be part of your life."

"I don't want you to be part of my life!" the Princess shouted, "Just leave me alone, me and the people of Earth!"

"I can't do that, daughter. This is my revenge, this is my destiny. I am the oldest of the gods, I am to rule over all things. The earth is already mine and I won't release my hold upon it."

"People of Earth will fight you, and die if necessary, to take back their freedom."

"Maybe they will, at first, but then, they will see I'm not a monster, and that's there is nothing to fight for if not their own demise."

"You are mad." Diana snapped, "How can you think so highly of yourself? This his beyond my comprehension!"

"I'm a god as you're, and I want you at my side as my daughter and the rightful heir of my kingdom."

"Never! I'm not your daughter even if you might have helped to my conception! I'm Diana, Princess of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta and champion of the gods!"

Hades laughed at Diana's outburst. How little did she know. "My dear daughter, your protectors are as good as dead, you still have the blessing of the gods only by my will. The Olympians have fallen, I'm the only ruler of this world."

Diana gasped at his claim. How could have Hades defeated the might of the gods alone? "What have you done!?"

"They were fat and overconfident, they overlooked the possibility and forget their own acts. They forget I was supervising the one thing that could restrain them."

"What is it?" The Amazon yelled, her eyes burning holes through Hades' head, if only she had Superman's laser vision.

"You're as intelligent as you're beautiful, my daughter, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Tell me!"

"Not now," he dismissed with a flick of his hand, "This is not what we are here to talk about." Hades sat back in his imposing black throne, "Tell me, Diana, what do you want?"

This was unexpected. Why would Hades ask her something like that. "Let me and Bruce go, leave Earth and never go back." She hissed her answer.

The God shook his head in amusement. "I've already told you this isn't going to happen. However, I can assure you, you'll be free to go away within the week." Diana only narrowed her eyes. For the second time in few minutes, she was surprised. Why in Tartarus would he willingly let her go? "But I would prefer if you stay here at my side. I have so much to offer you…"

"What have you I would be interested in?" Wonder Woman coldly asked.

"Power… so much power you can't even begin to imagine it." He soughed, "And with it you can change the world, make it better. In fact, I'm only offering to make your job easier."

"You can't corrupt me with your power, Hades! I'm not one of these power-thirsty humans, I'm not weak minded!"

Hades face hardened. "I was hoping you would agree. But, anyway, you will soon see reason." Then he stood up again and came to face Diana in front of her, staring at her intently as if gauging her reaction at something he would do. Surprisingly, Hades sighed deeply. Then, he put a gloved hand to her cheek. The contact was anything but warm and welcome. It was repulsive. Yet, Diana knew better than showing her disgust. He wouldn't have the power to affect her this way.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the ideal host since the beginning of your stay here, but I hope I can make up for this… Let me introduce you to someone dear to me."

Hades walked up to the right door of the throne room. He stopped in front of it. Then he turned around and stared at Diana who hadn't made a move to follow him but was giving him a death stare. The god frowned, a little disappointed by his daughter's choice to not follow him. Then, he snapped his fingers and the door opened. Two guards entered and walked quickly to Diana.

She didn't try to resist, knowing it was pointless. But she kept staring at Hades with the same anger. Hades nodded to the guards and then stalked through the now open door. Their trip through the halls was short as Hades walked straight to the royal wing of the palace, or at least what Diana could deduce from the presence of a lot more of furniture and priceless relics place as trophies on the walls.

They stopped before a luxurious door hiding without doubt an even more luxurious suite. One of the guards released Diana's arms and went to open the door. Diana saw that she hadn't been mistaken. Inside was more luxurious than anything she had ever seen, even more than Queen Hippolyta's palace or Wayne Manor.

However, what caught her attention was the dark figure in the middle of the piece. It was definitely male and he was turning his back to her. Although, she could see the dark spike of a black armor he was wearing. The helmet was making him appear more like a beast than a man. He was undoubtedly very muscled: broad shoulders and very tall, even more than herself.

Hades gestured her to step into the room. She did so reluctantly. Then she heard Hades' voice coming from behind her ear making a shiver ran her spine.

"I will let you meet your fiancé."

Diana spun around only to be met by air. She saw Hades' devil smile as the door close shut with a loud bang. She breathed heavily, her eyes narrowing in anger at the door where her monster of a father had been standing behind. Her anger only wavered when she heard the large iron boots of whoever was here with her clanging on the floor.

Turned back to face her new foe. He was only a few feet away now. She could see his eyes now: deep pools of piercing blue. He was standing here, not moving anymore. She wasn't even able to hear his breathing and if not for his boots, she surely would have failed to notice he was alive at all.

They stayed there, gauging each other. Not a sound broke the silence before the armored man spoke, his voice all too familiar to Diana's ears.

"I'm sorry." The dark figure said, almost apologizing, as he pulled out the helmet hiding his face.

Diana put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Bruce…"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, bowing his head in shame. "There wasn't any other choice."

"What did you do?" The Princess asked, her voice shaking.

"I've accepted. It's the only way to save most people."

Diana didn't respond, the information sinking. There was nothing to do, nothing they could possibly do to free the people of Earth. Moreover, now, Bruce would help to conquer their free countries.

"I'm sorry." Bruce apologized for the third time.

"It's doesn't matter, I trust you, it was the only way." She whispered.

Bruce took a tentative step toward her, watching her reaction. She didn't have any. So, he closed the last distance separating them and took her face between his hands, resting his forehead on hers.

"I only hope you will be able to forgive me one day, Princess."

Diana sighed, she couldn't keep any grudge over him even if she wanted. "I already have." She leaned back to stare at his eyes. "I love you Bruce, there is nothing you could do for the greater good I can't forgive you."

Bruce closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I know..."

"Bruce, we'll find a solution, we won't rest until we do."

He shook his head shamefully, backing away and letting his arms falling to his side. "You've heard him, Diana, we're going to get married and we don't have a choice. You don't have the choice, I took it from you."

"Stop it, Bruce!" She screamed, narrowing dangerously her eyes, "You know as I do that we do what is best for the world, not for us."

"Maybe you're that selfless, but I'm not sure I'm anymore."

Diana took a quick breath, "Don't you dare say that! I'm more than willing to sacrifice some lives for you, because you are worth it. But this doesn't mean I won't fight for the greater good, we're already doing it."

Bruce's gaze found Diana's once again. "The people before us, this is the rule, Princess, we can't change it."

"I wish we could." She sighed, then smiled gently at him, "Nonetheless, if I'm to marry you, I don't hesitate, even in these circumstances. I love you Bruce, more than you think, don't doubt it."

Diana's words finally reached his heart. She had already said it, but this time, he was finally understanding the deep of its meaning. But, then again, he already knew it, and he was afraid of the implication of these three words. He wasn't someone deserving Diana's love. Yet, she chose him, of all the others, some better than him.

But he'd never responded to her feelings, though it was becoming more and more hard not to. He had long ago come to the conclusion he was helplessly in love with her but he couldn't let _it_ happen. However, the situation had changed, he was to marry her, without her consent. This struck a cord inside of him. How could he do that to her? Even given the circumstances? That's when he crossed a line he knew he would never be able to cross back.

"I… I love you too." Diana I tensed up. He had said it, hadn't he? She wasn't having illusions? Sensing her new stiffness, he repeated his last statement more confidently, "I love you, Diana, I always have."

Then he leaned down, his hands returning to their place, cupping Diana's cheeks, and put his lips on hers. It was a tentative kiss, only his lips brushing hers, gauging the reaction of his partner. But she didn't need much more to snake her arms around his neck and push his head against hers. Sweetly and slowly, they discovered the sensation they always had refused to share, savoring it and placing it in a place of their mind so they would never forget it.

Too soon, they stepped away, their breath short after their passionate embrace.

"I love you, Bruce Wayne."

Then, Bruce released her arms where his hands had slid down while they were kissing each other and fall to one knee. Diana's eyebrow furrowed at the unexpected gesture. Even, she started to worried about Bruce's health, perhaps he was having an attack… But what he said next put her worries miles away.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, you're the perfection embodied, no one deserves you. You're the strongest, smartest and the most compassionate woman I know.

"For too long I have restrained my own feelings for you and on doing so I hurt you, for too long I have been denying my happiness and yours by the same way, you have always been the beacon I look up to when I fear the darkness will consume me, you're everything I can hope finding in a woman: strength, wisdom, compassion and other virtues I can't even begin to think of,

"despite my past errors and these present circumstances, despite the pain I made you suffer, the undeniable fact I'm unworthy of your feelings and the obvious lack of a ring, Diana, will you marry me?"

Diana fell to her knees too and embraced her betrothed tightly, not caring of the spike of his armor digging into her flesh. "Yes… yes I will."

Bruce smiled in the crook of her neck, breathing in her surprisingly familiar scent. They stood there, just enjoying each other's closeness. Eventually, he spoke: "I know it doesn't sound like me… perhaps it's not really me, but I don't care anymore… If we are to be married, I wanted to propose to you correctly."

Diana nodded even if he couldn't see it. "I love you Bruce."

"And I you, Princess."

oOo

 _-Underground complex, Egypt-_

The night was quiet. In fact, it was what they were thinking about the night outside of this underground almost city. They needed this time to rest but neither of them could fall asleep. So they just stayed on the bed, thinking about the day's events.

Dick was a little suspicious of this 'Pi' organization. They were almost arrogant, but not completely since they didn't seem to realize they were being arrogant. They were like, 'we are the only hope, trust us', but then again, Nightwing couldn't really refuse their help as _any_ help was welcome. Anyway, there weren't with Hades and the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Barbara stirred in his arms. No words were needed between them. They knew their separation was fast incoming. It was surely the last time they would see each other before long. It wasn't helping to know that if Hades' army were to find them here, there was a possibility they wouldn't escape alive from the encounter. Nonetheless, Nightwing couldn't deny it was certainly the second safest place on Earth right now beside Gotham City.

Eventually, Barbara turned to face Dick. He shifted his gaze to meet hers. "What are you thinking about?"

Dick sighed, what he was thinking wasn't something he wanted to share but he couldn't dismiss her question. "Only that the world's changed dramatically in a few weeks. Hades is everywhere, except Gotham, which is weird knowing that _he_ know we're in Gotham, and yet he let shipments being sent to sustain us. It doesn't make any sense."

Barbara stayed silent some seconds. "Perhaps, he is showing mercy. Or maybe, he doesn't see the need to capture Gotham."

Nightwing shook his head, "No, you know it doesn't make sense."

"Yes, I think you're right. It doesn't make sense… But we'll find out what it means. That's why we are here."

"Why _you_ are here, you and Victor. _We_ , mere mortals, are not enough clever to find out what's really going on."

Oracle smiled. "That's wrong, you're the cleverest man I know."

He chuckled and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, marveling at it's softness. "I don't think I am, Bruce was smarter than me. Heck, even Tim as a better IQ than me."

Barbara laughed along him, "Well, not the smartest then, the dumbest maybe."

"Hey, I'm hurt." He faked a wound at his chest. "This is mean, you know, insulting me of being the dumbest man is not really what a girlfriend does to her boyfriend."

"Oh, because you're my boyfriend?"

"That's what I was thinking." He jokingly said, rolling away from their embrace. "I'm just wondering what I'm doing here in the bedroom of a beautiful young woman. She drugged me and dragged me here, that's it."

Barbara laughed harder as Dick returned to her embrace. This was only a way to release stress, joking and cuddling. However, it was what they needed. After that, they fell on a comfortable silence again until they both fell asleep, late in the night.

When they woke up the next day, an feeling of uneasiness weighted on their heart. However, they didn't speak about it. Instead, Dick got dressed and helped Barbara with her own clothes, though she wasn't needing him to do so. Then, they both went to the kitchen, where they were told to go for breakfast.

Surprisingly, they found the whole Pi team already there with Question and some other people they hadn't met before. Since the members of this strange association came from a country different from each other's, the breakfast was equally various.

All seriousness was left at the door and when Dick and Barbara entered the room as they found them joking with each other, speaking about their lives before their _Call_ , and everything they could think of. When they caught sight of the new comers, everyone greeted them, as it would have been in a big family. It was strange at first, but finally, not so unpleasant.

Dick took a seat by Q and he placed Barbara's wheelchair next to his. They ate in silence at first but they quickly started to take part in the talk. To them, it was almost being at home. And maybe, it was _their_ home after all, it would make sense for the Pi members: they certainly have nowhere to go except here.

All too soon, they finished their breakfast, the time of Dick departure was coming soon. Barbara and Dick only went to their bedroom once to brush their teeth and take Dick's bag. Then, they went to wait beside the elevator where Eptá and the others were waiting. Finally, Dick, Barbara, Eptá and another man who called himself Téssera, went up to the hangar where the Batwing was waiting for them.

Nightwing opened the furtive plane for Eptá to climb aboard with her bag of belongings. Then he turned to Barbara and bent down to sweetly kiss her.

"Have a safe trip, Dick."

"No risk, I'm the smartest man alive." He grinned and then added, "Be safe, Babs, everything is going to work as planned."

"It will, I'm sure." They shared a last intimate look and then Nightwing nodded his farewell and get on the Batwing. The plane's engine roared as the ceiling let place to the bright and cloudless sky of the Egyptian desert. Slowly and carefully, the Batwing climb up in the thin air and then speeded up to the West and toward Gotham.

"Be safe, Dick." Barbara whispered as she watched the little black spot that were the Batwing disappeared in the blue sky.

Inside Batman's flying machine, Nightwing and Eptá didn't speak to each other during the first part of the travel, neither of them having something to say. However, after a while, the silence was becoming awkward and eventually, Dick attempted to make some talk.

"So, tell me… where do you come from?"

At first, she didn't say anything nor did she acknowledge his question. He was wondering if she had even heard his question when she answered. "I'm from the US. I'm the only one. I was stationed in Washington DC when the Call happened."

"Stationed? You're military?"

"Was, I don't think I'm anymore."

"And the _Call_? Like when someone appears out of thin air and asks you to follow him?" Dick joked, wanting to relax the tense atmosphere.

"Well… almost."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, it was the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Dick snorted, "Well, it seems pretty fun to me."

Eptá shrugged, "I suppose it could have been if _he_ were less intimidating."

"Uh, maybe not so funny then."

"Maybe not." She agreed, "But he care about the fate of this world. He offered us a way to change what would happen, and there we are. After all, he was right."

Nightwing nodded, not knowing if she could see his gesture. "So… hum, what will you be doing while we are in Gotham? I mean, except to help us figure out these strange patterns you found out."

"Well, I think I'd want to take a look at this AI of yours… it's must be quite exceptional if it was created by the great Batman. But only if you allow me to, of course."

Dick cringed internally at the mention of his father, but remained emotionless. "I don't know if it's him who did it, but I don't see why I wouldn't. After all, Batman's no more, and so are his secrets."

Eptá cast a glance at the young man beside her, "I'm sorry for your loss, Nightwing."

He sighed, letting out a deep breath. "Don't be, it's not your fault, nor it's anyone else but Hades. But, thanks anyway."

The remaining travel was spent in silence. Eventually, they reached Gotham in late afternoon. However, they didn't notice the same black shape observing the Batwing flowing away from one of Gotham's buildings. They have returned. His plan could resume without worrying about them finding about.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you did. Anyway, again, sorry for the long wait, I would have updated earlier if I could, but, well, just check my profile to know more. Next chapter, within one month, or less hopefully :D**

 **PS: I once said, Josh was the main character, but right now, it doesn't seem it to me, so, I'll make up with that. There'll be more of him and Kara as well as less of Bruce and Diana. Well, in fact, it was the last chapter with these two for a while. Anyway, stick around!**


End file.
